I'm trapped in FMAB! Help!
by AvionVadion
Summary: This is what happened when I got trapped in one of my most favorite animes Fullmetal Alchemist. But in FMAB instead. I do have some questions, like how will I get home? Do I even want to go home? Does my family even know I'm gone? But I o know one thing. Hughes is not going to die and I'm going to do what I can to prevent any deaths. But that's gonna be hard with only an arm & leg.
1. Stuck in FMAB?

It was an average day for me. Wake up, get ready, hop on the bus, go to school. Hop on bus and go home. But...it went kinda different for me. All I was doing was minding my own business when bam! I'm zapped into fullmetal brotherhood. Crazy right? What's worse is that when I do find a way home. I'll check on my stories to see the readers demanding why I haven't updated fro so long. Wait...I'm getting off track...here's how it all happened.

Prologue.

I was on the bus, seat 13 drawing in black marker on my left hand. I pulled the marker up creating a line. Then left...right...down...dot. I was bored! And don't you dare say I'll get ink poisoning! People been telling me that all day! (Seriously it's annoying.)

I stopped and moved to my right leg. I began to draw on it as well when the bus stopped. I blinked, and looked up to see a blue house with a black car in the driveway. I hurriedly place the cap back on, grabbed The Hobbit book my dad was forcing me to read. HE even gave me a deadline of December 14th! Can you believe that?

I stood up and rushed off the bus. I sighed and took off my shoes once I got into the house. I ran over to my laptop and immediately began to watch FMAB. I've only watched part of the series but overall I know what happens because of fanfics I've read and youtube. Like how Ed ends up proposing to Winry at the End. Equivalent Exchange!

(Okay enough of the boring stuff, let's just get to the point.)

I dreamed the weirdest dream ever.

I was in an white empty space, a gate of some sort, that looked suspiciously like the one in FMA and FMAB, behind me. I looked at it gasping.

"Wha-what the hell!?" I exclaimed my voice echoing.

"Hello." A voice said from behind me. I whirled around and held my fists up whirling to attack. Even though I hardly know anything about fighting except what my brother, Duncan, taught me. My brown eyes grew wide, wider than possible if you can imagine. The white figure smiled at me, a sinister one. The figure looked about my height. Which is about 4'11/ 5'0. I could tell he was solid though. And he..that figure...I recognized it immediately.

"Truth." I stated eyes wide.

"Yes. I am God. I am none. I am all. I am truth." He pointed at me. "But I am also...you." I blinked.

"So your my doppleganger?" I asked frowning. "But you look nothing like me! H-how can you be my doppleganger when your all..." I ponted at him with my right hand. "You know...white."

"No...I'm not your doppleganger." He said sweatdropping. "Now-" I cut him off.

"Will be my friend?"

"No." I pouted.

"Why not."

"You have wished for a chance here...so you shall get it." HE told me ignoring my question. "But at a price of course."

"What price?" I asked as fear entered my voice slightly. He laughed and snapped his fingers, opening the gate. Black hands came out of it immediately and grabbed onto me. And I screamed. Not out of fear, but out of pain.

"Pipe down will you? This is what you wanted isn't it?" He asked me. The hands clawed their way onto my marked limbs, meaning my left arm and right leg and ripped them off. I screamed and tears made it's way into my eyes. "I will show you...the truth." I was falling, and soon, information was getting transferred into my head and I clutched it in pain.

"But it just got worse and worse. Until I stopped falling and I opened my brown eyes into a bright light. And everything suddenly made sense, The world, life, everything.

"I always wondered how mad people felt like." I said staring at the images. Something felt like it was tugging at me and I slipped into unconsciousness. Though wasn't I already in unconsciousness?

End dream.

I screamed and immediately grabbed on to my left arm...only...it wasn't there. And red liquid was flowing through my finger tips and hand. Blood. My left arm and right leg were gone. And I was bleeding badly. Possibly to death. I screamed in pain and burst out into tears.

"I...I..I don't...I don't want to die!" I cried tears falling down onto my pale face. I couldn't move for I was paralyzed to the spot. Blood continued to seep out of my arm and leg. And I clutched my shoulder in an effort to stop the bleeding but it was pointless. I was going to die. At only 13. I hadn't even accomplished anything in life. I didn't want to die. I wanted to see my family. I wanted to see my friends. I wanted to live. I didn't want to die.

"What the hell!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I recognized it though I couldn't name it.

"Lieutenant! Major!"

"Understood." Two voices rang out. I felt someone try to stop the bleeding and pick me up. That was all I remember before passing out.

LAter.

I awoke to the sound of knocking. I grumbled sleepily and went to through a pillow at what was making the noise but froze. I tried again. Reaching out my arm...but strange thing was though. I couldn't even fell my left arm anymore. Or my right leg. My eyes shot open and I let out a startled scream. I shot up and ripped the sheets off with my right hand revealing, a stumped thigh wrapped in bandages, ans a left leg. I quickly gazed at my left arm. Seeing nothing but a bandaged shoulder with dry blood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, so I wouldn't panic.

I observed my surroundings. I was in a white room with windows on either side of me, letting sunlight in, making the glaring white paint on the walls almost painful to look at. The floor was gray tile, or maybe some kind of granite. I was laying on a very stiff white bed that sat high off the ground, with three wooden chairs beside me, along with a somewhat big white table a few feet from the bed.

I heard the sound of multiple tapping boots approach the door, before it abruptly swung open and three different people walked in. I froze almost immediately. I looked at the one man realizing who he was. I gasped eyes growing wide.

'No way. Could I be...am I really in FMA?' I thought. 'Or FMAB. I hope it's FMAB.'

"Hello," The man said. I just sat there, speechless, opening and closing my mouth trying to find something to say.

"Hi...who are you?" I asked somewhat bluntly, turning my face emotionless. Leaned to make an emotional face in 5th grade when people bugged me. Though my friends sometimes thought I was upset.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said in his deep, velvety voice. I raised an eyebrow and held up my only hand shaking it back and forth.

"I didn't kill anybody I swear!"

"What?" HE asked confused shaking his head. "No...about why we found you in the alley bleeding to death, with a missing arm and leg."

I blinked and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...I don't...really know how to answer that."

"What to do you mean, you don't know _how?"_ He demanded.

"I really don't know how to-" I cut myself off remembering the dream. I decided against telling him and continued. "Answer that." He looked at me suspiciously. "I don't know how I lost my limbs and how I-How I ended up in that alley."

"A-Any other question's?" I asked stuttering. I mentally cursed myself. 'Damn it Eb! Out of all teh times you stutter it has to be when your stuck in FMA/FMAB and being interrogated! Right, time to act!'

"Yes, quite a few. To start, what is your name?" I blinked at that.

"Isabella." I answered mindlessly not really paying attention to the question as I've been asked that multiple times. "Isabella Alford." I smiled. "TACOS!" I shouted randomly. I laughed at his confused and dumbfounded expression.

"Sorry dude. Old habit." I apologized. "I need a new catch phrase though." He nodded and I ceased my laughter.

"Where are you from."

"Earth." I answered grinning.

"I mean the country."

"Oh. I'm an alien I guess you could say." He glared. I decided to just make something up. "I'm a traveler. I don't really have a home."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"WHAT!?" Roy and the guards yelled. I winced and covered my ears.

"AI yai yai!" I shouted. "Stop the yelling! In case you haven't noticed, I happened to have two pairs of limbs missing!"

"How can you be thirteen!? You look like your ten!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oi! That better not be a height joke mister! I'm friggin' 4'11!"

He calmed down smirking a little. "No. Just didn't expect someone of your age to be so...tiny."

"I'm. Not. Short." I gritted my teeth.

He chuckled and patted my head. "Of course your not kid." He turned to one of the guards. "James. Contact FullMetal and tell him to come immediately. It's urgent."

He nodded. "Yes sir!" HE took off.

**Do NOT go thinking, "Oh, a typical Ed same-story mary-sue thing. Why is this not a surprise!" Cause I'm sick and tired of it! She lost two limbs for a good reason that will be explained int eh sequel to this one! I'm not ogign to reveal any spoilers but ponder this!**

**"A limb for each world"**


	2. ChI meet the Elrics!

I tapped my left foot on the ground impatiently. 'Damn...If I have to stay in this room any longer I'm going to go insane.'

It's been two days since I got into the FMAB world, and all I've been doing since I got here was sitting in bed and eating hospital food. I was kinda grateful Truth took my left arm and not my right. If he took my right I wouldn't been able to eat and I would never be able to draw again. I sighed out of boredom, and hopped off the bed, landing on my left foot. I smiled lightly.

"Good thing I have awesome balance!" I exclaimed and laughed. I began to hop over to the door and had to regain my balance twice as to not fall over. When I reached the door I quickly latched my hand onto the handle and twisted the knob, opening it. I fell onto my butt and let out a yelp of surprise.

'Nice going idiot' My mind thought.

'Shut up! And...since when did I ever have a voice inside my head?' I gained a confused look on my face.

'Since I decided to come out. I am your conscious.' i got a sour look.

"Great...just what I needed." I commented and tried to get up. I frowned and decided to prop my self up, using my elbow, bend my leg, and use the gravity to sit up. I jumped up and had to regain my balance.

"Phew!" I hopped out the door, only to hit face first with cold hard metal. I landed on my butt...again.

"Are you okay!?" A childish voice asked worried. I opened my eyes and blinked at the suit of armor in front of me. Realization dawned on me.

"Yeah..." I was having trouble hiding the smile that was trying to creep its way onto my face. "But...can I have a little help? It's kinda hard to sit up with only one leg, ya' know?" Alphonse let out a gasp of surprise but helped me stand up anyway. Oh, and just so you guys know, I was wearing the blanket from the infirmary bed on my shoulders so you couldn't really see my arm and leg. I regained my balnce and looked up at him, Alphonse seemed to be looking at my missing limbs.

"What...what happened?" I shrugged.

"Had a dream, woke up in an alley bleeding, woke up here and got interrogated two days ago." I raised a brow. "What do you think happened?" The suit of armor seemed as if he was about to answer when-

"AL! Where are you pal!?" A voice yelled. My eyes widened when I realized who shouted that.

'Oh god...do I act Insane? No that would e to creepy.'

'Just act normal like you don't know him.' I nodded.

'Thanks Bob.'

"Who's Bob?'

'Shut up brain.'

Footsteps came towards us and I forced myself to act normal.

"There you are Al." Edward exclaimed panting. "Don't go running off like that!" Al turned torwards him.

"But brother-"

"No buts,Al! Colonel Bastard called us here and I want to get the meeting over and done with!" Ed finally noticed me staring with at them weirdly. "Al..who's this?"

"Huh? Oh this is uh..." I blinked before realizing I haven't told them my name.

"Isabella. Isabella Alford at your service!" I gave a right handed salute, causing the blanket to fall off my shoulders and revealing my missing limbs. Edward's eyes widened. I grinned, getting an idea. "Hey! Your the FullMetal Alchemist right?"

"Brother! She didn't mistake me for you!" Al exclaimed.

"Your right! And what happened to your arm and leg?" He asked shocked. I blinked and told him the exact same thing.

"FullMetal! Alphonse! What are you doing-" Mustang cut himself off when he saw me. "ANd what do you think your doing out of the infirmary?" He demanded.

"I was bored~! And if I stayed there any longer I would've gone insane!" He sighed in exasperation.

"Right...I see you already met Ms. Alford." I grimaced at that name.

"Don't...don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"What happened to her arm and leg?" Ed demanded. Mustang didn't even flinch.

"Ask her that yourself Fullmetal." He replied. "But before you do that, you are to be her guard until we know more." He looked at me. "But I suggest you go to Resembool to get her some automail first. No questions." He turned around and walked away. I blinked and my face had the look of WTF just happened.

"Oi! I don't need body guards! Get back her-AH!" I went to chase him, forgetting I was missing a leg and fell flat on my face. Anime tears fell down my face. "Damn you!" Ed kept his anger in check and looked at my form on the ground.

"Come on." I tried to get up but failed epicly. He sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Al, looks like we're payin' Winry visit."


	3. Winry,Panako,automail, Mom?

Th train ride was extremely boring and it hurt my back. To say I was relieved when we got there was a joy.

"Whoa! Finally! Thought I was going to die of boredom!"

"Your exaggerating," Ed told me hopping off the train. Alphonse helped me get down since you know...he's kind and I happen to be missing some limbs. "Though..." His back cricked and he groaned. "Those seats hurt."

I nodded standing next to Alphonse. "True. Very true. TACOS!" They blinked at me.

"Wha-?" I grinned.

"Exactly!"

Ed shook his head at me while Al just chuckled...armorly. :)

"So...who are we supposed to see in Resembool?" I asked pretending to be clueless. I knew fully well it was Winry, Ed's mechanic, and Granny Panako, Winry's grandmother.

"My mechanic." Ed answered as we walked down a road to a house. Well, more like I was hopping and had to put my hand on Ed's shoulders to regain my balance. "She and Panako can patch you up."

"Sweet!" I wobbled a bit but regained balance quickly. We arrived at the house a few minutes later and I opened teh door. Edward was greeted with a wrench flying towards his head.

"EDWARD ELRIC WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU DIDN'T SEND LETTERS OR ANYTHING! YOU COULD OF AT LEAST VISIT ONCE IN A WHILE!" A female voice shouted and Ed was on the ground, forehead bleeding. He shot up and glared at a blonde girl, with blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless belly shirt thing, pants, and had a jacket tied around her waist. I waved at Winry.

"i BUY YOU A WRENCH AND YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DIDN'T SEND A LETTER OR ANYTHING!"

"WE DIDN'T WANT YOU INVOLVED!"

"OI! BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW BEFORE I JUDO SLAP YOU BOTH!" They stopped arguing and the room went quiet.

"Ed... who is this?" Winry asked slowly.

"This is Isabella. Isabella, meet Winry, my mechanic." She took note of my missing limbs.

"Are you here for automail?" She asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Yeah..." Next thing I knew she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. The only thing I could do was scream for help.

After hours of excruciating pain and screaming.

"There! All done!" Winry exclaimed and I lay on the bed there panting, a metal arm attached to my left shoulder and a metal leg attached to my right thigh.

"Impressive, you managed not to faint." Panako said.

I smiled weakly and tiredly.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda hard when my nerves are being attached to wires." I laughed weakly and closed my eyes, breathing heavily. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Panako cracked a smile. "Sure. I'll go cook dinner. Edward and Alphonse must be hungry."

'She must have added Alphonse so not to make me suspicious.' I thought and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the smell of food. My nose twitched and my eyes fluttered opened.

I tiredly sat up, moved my legs over to the edge of the bed, and got up. I walked over to the door, twisted the knob, and opened it, walking out and followed the trail the food left.

"Mom...what are you cooking?" I asked entering the kitchen, unable to identify the food.

"Mom?" A male voice asked confused.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot about mom Dunca-" I cut myself off, opening my eyes, to see Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Panako look at me confused. I gulped and sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about?" He continued confused.

"Um...no one?"

"I'm sorry to inform Isabella, but your mother is not here." Panako told me. I blinked and looked at her, laughing nervously.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that. Just...kinda had a mini amnesia thingy." I apologized.

"Amnesia?" Al asked worried instantly. I waved my hands in front of me.

"No! It's okay! I just didn't really remember all the events that happen-I got my arms." I said noticing that I had _two_ arms. Two hands. I looked at the ground to see two feet, one automail, like my left arm, and one flesh. I grinned madly and began to run around excitedly.

"Whoa! Two feet! Two hands! Awesome! I can walk again!" I cheered. "And never thought I'd say this but I'm so glad I can run!"


	4. Finally getting into the plot!

The train ride back to Central wasn't very fun.

"Why do we have to go to Central for?" I asked looking at Edward.

"We have to report to Colonel Bastard." He replied grumpily. Al sweatdropped. I nodded, quiet suddenly.

"I see." I never was this quiet unless I was on the laptop, or in class at school. My friends always say that I was quiet as a mouse...I clenched my fists and my eyes watered.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked worried when he noticed I looked like I was about to cry. Ed looked at me curiously. I blinked a few times, getting rid of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"N-Nothing. Nothing a-at a-all." I cursed mentally. 'Damn! What must they be thinking! I shouldn't have come here!' I thought closing my eyes. Ed and Al were still watching me. 'I'll just screw up the plot, and my family must be worried!'

I sighed and leaned up against the seat. Which was really uncomfortable. I opened my brown eyes slowly and looked up at the roof. I stayed like that for a few minutes before lifting up both of my hands. I stared at them.

"I can't believe this is happening." I muttered. I was still staring at my mismatched hands. Right flesh, left steel. All because of going through the gate. "Duncan...Kiana...Maryssa...Mom...Dad...Jhane..." I whispered drifting off to sleep.

_I was back in my house and looked at the sad faces of my family. Duncan was wearing his usual green hat, keeping his brown hair out of his face. His goatee was turning into an actual beard from not shaving. Kiana was sitting in a chair crying. Blonde hair covering her face. Maryssa, was leaning against a wall, an occasional tear falling down her cheek. Mom was trying to comfort them but needed comfort herself. For she was crying so badly. _

_"Mom, Duncan, Kiana, Maryssa." I said walking over ot them. Duncan looked up.  
_

_"Why did you leave?" Kiana lifted her head, and stared at me.  
_

_"Why? Why did you leave us Eb?"  
_

_"Where did you go?"  
_

_"Why did you have to leave?" The last one was my mom. I then noticed Maryssa's wrists. They were cut and covered with blood. My heart shattered and everything went black. I felt someone shake my shoulders.  
_

_"Wake up." They said. "Wake up! Stop crying damn it!"  
_

My eyes shot open and I looked into the worried eyes of Edward Elric. Unlike most people, I don't blush easily, but this was an exception. I blushed.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, gold eyes full of worry. "You were crying. Did you have a nightmare?" I blinked at him and my pride took over.

"No!" I broke out of his grasp and crossed my arms, turning away. "Why would I?"

Al watched amused and Ed shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever." I grinned evilly.

"Nice to know you cared...midget." Ed exploded at once.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AS TINY AS A GRAIN OF SAND!?"

"You. You are a great...big..." I grinned but frowned and covered up my mistake. "Tiny...little...pipsqueak."

"SAYS YOU, YOU UNDERSIZE ANT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU DAMN FLEA!"

"YOU! YOU ARE-" He cut himself off and placed a hand on his mouth trying to stifle laughs. I blinked at him confused.

"What? What's so funny?" He placed a hand above his head and brought it over to mine, measuring our height. I still didn't get it. "What!?"

"Your (Chuckle) Sh-shorter than me..." He explained and burst into a laughing fit. "Your shorter than me!"

My eyes grew wide and I sulked in a corner, growing mushrooms. (I was having a Tamaki moment! It's the apocalypse!)

The train stopped. "We're here." Alphonse stated. I blinked.

Later.

"The receiver's seen better days." Furie told Hawkeye. "I think I'm going to have to replace it."

Edward clapped his hands, fixing the radio.

"Hey!" Furie exclaimed. "It's Edward and Alphonse!" He noticed me. "And...Edward's girlfriend!" The two of us anime fell. We stood up and glared.

"No way in hell!"

"I mean he's hot and all but-just-no!" Everyone stared at me. I blinked.

"What?" I looked at Ed who was a lovely shade of red. I pointed at him. "Come on. Admit it. He's hot for a 15 year old." Ed looked at me suspiciously still red.

"I never told you my age..." I looked at him.

"You didn't have to." I told him. "Winry and Panako told me." I'd have to thank them later. He narrowed his eyes but turned back to everyone else.

"Welcome back boys and..." She waited patiently for my name.

"Isabella Alford at your service." I gave a salute. She smiled a little.

"Go on in. The colonel is expecting you three." Ed's face gained a sour look while I smiled a bit.

'Sweet.'

We entered the room and sat on the couch. Well I actually lied down on it trying to go to sleep, but for some odd reason I can only sleep on beds. Don't ask why, I'm just weird like that.

"Well done on the Liore case you two." Mustang told Ed and Al. "Nice work. I appreciate you resolving the matter. And I see that the automail mission went well?" He was addressing me this time.

"Yep. Despite all the pain I went through, I'm glad I can walk again."

"Good."

"No big deal, not like we did it for you." Edward said to Mustang boredly.

"Right. The Philosopher's stone." He said catching the boys' and my attention. I sat up. "Another false lead?"

"Yeah. After all that the stone was a fake." Edward told him sadly.

'Wait...we're finally following the episodes? Finally!"

"Finally!" I exclaimed. They blinked at me shocked at my sudden outburst. I blinked at them.

"Oh, just ignore me. I was having an extremely long mental war with myself and I finally won." I lied. "Please, continue." They did so.

"Even so," Ed put a gloved hand to his chin. "The power it gave Cornello was strong enough."

'Definitely the Brotherhood series' I thought. Though I did notice some slight changes. Ed looked exactly like he did in the original FMA and Al sounded nothing like Chrona from Soul Eater. And the thing he wore around his armor waist thing was purple instead of white. Other than that so far, everything was exactly like FMAB.

"He transmuted a huge chimera right in front of us."

"I still wondered how he was able to use the stone to do that." Al told Ed. "I'm not familiar enough in the field of bio-alchemy to really understand it." I froze remembering what was supposed to happen.

My eyes watered a bit. 'Poor, poor Nina...'

"I was curious about that too." Ed agreed and turned to his brother. "It might be something worth looking into. Who knows, it might be something that could help us restore our bodies." It took a minute for Edward ot realize what he just said and who was all in the room.

All three heads, and helmet, turned towards me. I blinked and held up my hand waving.

"Hi." I smiled stupidly. "What's up dudes...and armor dude." Mustang began to laugh. We turned towards him.

"I can't believe you let that slip and after so hard of concealing it!" He exclaimed and stopped laughing suddenly and opened a drawer. Serious again all of the sudden. "I think you should consult a specialist. I suggest this one." He took out a piece of paper and began to read aloud.

"The sewing-life alchemist, Shou Tucker." He read. "He's done some heavy research in chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You would really do that for us!?" Al asked shocked and happy. Edward jumped off of the couch and pointed at Mustang.

"Okay what's the catch! You want something don't you!?" I'll admit I was amazed at how well Vic Mignogna did the voice acting. Mustang slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Liore case!" He shouted at Edward. Ed lowered his hand slowly. "Doing you a favor is better than being in debt to you." He muttered. "But there is one thing."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Ms. Alford must go with you." I fell off the couch with a thud.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What!?" My eyes gleamed with excitement and I ran over to the desk shocking both guys. "You serious!? This is complete awesomeness!" I did a strange dance. Don't judge me.

"Are you insane?" Ed asked sweatdropping. I stopped and looked at him crazily.

"PLease! With the people I have to deal with everyday, you'd find that I'm perfectly sane!" (It's true, teh people I hang out, I'm actually surprised I'm not insane. Though I may act like it) "Wait a minute...I'm insane yet I'm perfectly sane. Does that make sense to you?" They shook their heads and I laughed ebilly.

That's right, I said ebilly. Not evilly but ebilly. Fear me.

'What have I gotten myself into.' Ed and Roy thought.


	5. Tucker, alley, shoulder, dog and game

On the way to Tucker's house an the complete sadness it brings, I tuned out their conversation as the car drove.

'I wonder if I'll be able to get home.' I thought, chin resting in my palm, gazing out at the window. 'Maybe...nah...alchemy might be to confusing for me but...it would be awesome to-'

"Isabella, it might be good for you if you care to listen." I blinked at him.

"But it's boring~!"

"How is a talking chimera boring?" He questioned.

"Because I already know about the damn thing!" He looked at me surprised as did the brothers. "That it is a talking chimera that Tucker created two years ago!" I went back to daydream. Which I do quite often.

We arrived after about half an hour, which was longer than the episode but you know. (Shrugs) We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Mustang rang the bell, literally. There was a rope that was attached to a bell that if you pulled, the bell would ring.

"man this house is huge." Edward muttered. I would've looked at him like he was crazy but, was to focused on the freakin' mansion in front of me.

"Huge? Don't you mean giant!?"

Just then a shadow hovered above us and I ran out of the way as Alexander jumped on Ed.

"AH!" Al ran over and knelt down next to him.

"You okay Ed?" He asked worried.

"Daddy!" A girls voice called. A voice that made me want to cry. "There are people out here! Look!" A girl told her father. She had brown hair in braids, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange T with shorts. Her father and orange hair with glasses.

"Now now Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." He told his daughter.

Another Time skip. I'm sorry is this annoying you?

"I'm sorry about the mess, but ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck." Tucker apologized. "I'm not much of an housekeeper." He placed a cup of tea in front of each of us and sat down, folding his hands together. He smiled. "Now that we're all settled in, let me say that it is a pleasure to meet you Edward. As the colonel told you, I'm the Sewing-Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

"Ed is interested in the field of bio-alchemy. He would like to have a look in your library if that's possible." I perked up at the world library.

"Oh yes certainly, I don't mind. His lady friend can to if she wants." He said noticing how I perked up at library. "However," We turned towards him. "If you want to see the tricks you got up your sleeve, you've got to show me the tricks up yours as well."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "It's the code we live by. Equivalent exchange. Now, why are you interested in bio-alchemy?"

"Oh umm Ed, well, you see he's," Mustang tried to come up with something but failed epically.

"Dude, you fail at lying." I told him. He glared and I smiled innocently at him.

After a few minutes of explaining.

"You transmuted your mother!" Shou exclaimed. I forced my face to look surprised but didn't really have to as the story seemed so much more real and actually got to me unlike how it did when they explained it in the show. "As an eleven year-old child!" Ed took off his jacket and showed him his arm. "I see, so that's what earned you the title Fullmetal Alchemist.

Mustang nudged me and I grimaced, lifting up my left sleeve, showing him my arm. "What happened to you then? Did you transmute someone to?"

"No...I had a dream, woke up in an alley bleeding to death, then woke up in an infirmary, few days later, BAM! I run into these guys."

"You had a rough time of it for people so young." He told us. Ed sat back down and I rolled my sleeve back down. Tucker stood up. "I can't say if it's going to be any use to you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory.

Another time skip.

I felt extremely uncomfortable and I'll admit it. Fear made it's way into me. The chimera's scared me, unlike they did in the show. Sure I found them creepy when I saw them on the TV and computer, but here...(Shivers)...they're scarier than you would think. Ed and Al however found them fascinating.

Shou noticing my discomfort, said I could just wait outside if I wanted. I mumbled a thanks and quickly ran out. After about waiting of ten minutes and walking in circles they came out and Shou led us to the library.

The second he said turned on the lights I already ran over to a shelf searching for a book. Ed and Al joined in not long after. Mustang muttered something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Phosphorous...water...With the silicon dioxide and calcium carbonate found in the limestone and quartz commonly imbedded in the dirt, you use that in the transmutation and make that into granite..." My eyes scanned the pages, memorizing every word. "Forming it into a combination of quartz, alkali feldspar, plagiocalse fe-eldspar..." I went on and on and on.

After about 3 hours I was surrounded by books. Kinda like Sheska only not five times as many and half as less. Maybe...oh I don't know...20...50 books? I'm a bookworm screw it.

I turned the page and gasped. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"What is it, Isabella?" Al wondered. I stood up abruptly.

"If I use the stone I can get home and back to my family!" I told him happily.

"Wait...do you mean the Philosophers stone?" I blinked at him and nodded.

"Yeah...pretty much!" I said. "I'll be able to see them again! All my friends! All my family...though I'll probably get murdered by them when I go back." I winced thinking about what would happen. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

'Nina' I thought and looked at her. She quickly hid behind the bookshelf. Music began to play out of nowhere. She came back after a few moments and smiled at Al and I. I stepped over teh bookshelves and walked over to her.

"Hey ,Nina." I whispered. She blinked her blue eyes at me curious. "Wanna go be ninjas and see what Ed is up to?" She smiled and nodded.

"Mm!" I motioned to Al to come over here. He did so.

"What is it?"

I pointed at the shelf. "Can you give us a boost please?"

"Sure...I guess." He held his hands and I climbed up on them, grabbed onto the top of a shelf, and placed a foot on Al's shoulder plate, lifting myself up and onto the shelf. NIna was next and she copied my actions, but Needed help getting onto the shelf.

"There you go, now be very careful. Okay?" She nodded, smiling at me.

"Okay!" We quietly crawled on the bookshelves, eventually making our way over to Ed, but there was a gap near the self Ed was at so I had to stand and jump. Before I did that though I loked at Nina.

"Don't follow, you'll get hurt." I whispered. She nodded. I stood up very silent, and took off into a quick run and jumped over to the next shelf. I landed on all fours but the shelf began to wobble.

"Whoa!" Ed looked up.

"What are you-Whoa!" He moved in time to miss being squashed by a shelf. I was not so lucky, as I was buried in books and crushed by the shelf. "What the hell!?"

I had swirly eyes like the characters do when their dizzy. "I'm trapped...and dizzy...help..."

Al ran over and pushed the shelf off of me, Ed to shocked to move.

"Are you okay big sister?" Nina asked worriedly from the other shelf. I gave her a weak thumbs up.

"Yeah...just dizzy is all." I forced myself to get up, tripping on some books in the process. After Al got Nina off the shelf and Ed returned to his sense-

"What the hell were you doing!? Your supposed to be reading!"

"I read everyday mister temper tantrum!"

"Can we play another game!?" Nina asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I turned back to Ed. "And just so you know, we wanted to see what you were doing and decided to be ninja doing it."

"Well in case you two forgotten, we didn't come here to play ninja." He told us and turned around when he heard a howl and a shadow loomed over him.

"AHHH!" HE screamed and Alexander was on him in a second. Licking his face. I laughed and lifted Nina up on my shoulders, piggy-back style.

"Alexander says that he wants to play too." Nina said, translating what her dog was saying. I smiled.

"That's what you want is it?" Ed asked and stood up, the room turned dark and a light shone on him. "You bested me twice dog...play time is over." The lights turned back on and the one disappeared. "I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I AM EDWARD ELRIC AND I WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU!" Edward chased after the dog and it ran away. I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. "YOU MANGY MUTT~!"

Nina joined in laughing and Al just plain sweatdropped.

Later.

"Hey chief! Your ride has arrived!" Havoc said and stopped only to stare at Ed's form on the ground, crushed by Alexander the dog. Nina petting Alexander the dog, me pointing and laughing at Ed, and Al staring at me pointing and laughing at Ed, Nina petting Alexander the dog, and Ed's form on the ground, crushed by Alexander the dog.

(God that's confusing)

"What're you up to down there Ed?" Havoc asked. Ed lifted his head up.

"Well uh...let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research." I was still laughing.

"What's so funny, girly?" Havoc asked and I stopped immediately.

"What did you just call me?" He raise a brow confused.

"Girly. What's so wrong about tha-Wah!" I tackled him to the floor. We began to wrestle.

"Don't call me girly! I am nothing near girly!"

"Okay! I get it! I won't call you that!"

I let go and got off of him. "Better!" I huffed. Ed got up and out from under Alexander.

"After all of that you must be dog tired." Tucker said, unintentionally making a joke. Ed grew a stress mark. Tucker laughed.

"Why don't you come on back tomorrow?" Nina ran over to us.

"Are you really going to come again!?" She asked.

"We'll play some more tomorrow, okay Nina?" Al told her holding up a hand.

"Okay!" We walked out of the house and it was only then that I realized I had nowhere to stay, and I sure as hell won't be asking for a place to sleep.

"I-If it's alright with you guys I'll just be walking home." I told them and walked away from teh car. Ed and Al stopped and looked at me curiously as Havoc talked to Tucker.

"But I thought you said you needed the stone to get home?" Al questioned and Ed looked at him curious.

I played dumb, something that I was extremely good at. "Stone? What are you talking about Alphonse? The Philosophers stone?" I shook my head. "Anyway, I need to get going. Bye!" I took off.

"Hey wait!" I ran for who knows how long before I got tired. I decided to walk for a bit before coming across an alley. It was already dark and hey, no spiders or anything. I walked over and sat down, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and shivered.

"Damn...now I know how hobos feel." I muttered as my teeth chattered. I heard footsteps run this way and I attempted to duck for cover.

"Arelia! I knew it!" Alphonse exclaimed in his echo-y voice. I froze and waved at him.

"What's up armor dude!?"

"Alphonse don't take off like that! I know your worried but that doesn't mean you had to search all day for-" Edward cut himself off when he saw my shivering form on the ground. HOw that man keeps warm in that outfit of his I shall never know. Course...it could do with the fact he has a automail arm and leg but I do too so...that doesn't work and-Back to the story!

"Isabella!" He exclaimed. "Your not planning on sleeping here are you?" I blinked.

"Yeah...pretty much."

"But you said you were going home." I blinked at him.

"I lied." I deadpanned. "And playing dumb is one of my special and awesome traits that I find useful in most situations." They stared at me like I was an alien, which, I technically was.

"Okay look, I don't have a home, and this is the best I can do, cause I sure as hell ain't askin' for help!" I told them loudly. "And yes, I can sound smart! So don't be surprised." Next thing I knew I was slung over a shoulder.


	6. Nina,chimera, Punch,Tucker,sadness

I began to thrash around.

"Put me down!" I shouted struggling to escape. Alphonse had me slung over his shoulder. "Hey! Let go of me!" Al must've had practice at holding people down or something, that or it's because he's a giant suit of armor with super strength, because I couldn't escape.

I kicked, thrashed and growled, causing Ed to glare at me, effectively shutting me up.

'Damn brothers, it would've been more humorous if Duncan was here.' I teared a bit. Duncan can always make people laugh. He's like Shigure from Fruits Basket. Serious, yet a complete jokester. If me or mom or anybody in the house was listening to music, he'd break out into a weird dance that made everybody laugh.

A tear made it's way down my cheek and I closed my eyes, letting the teardrops fall.

When we finally made it to their apartment I somehow ended up sitting on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and a cup of cocoa with marshmallows in a hands.

"So, why don't you have a home?" Ed questioned. I blinked and took a sip of my coca.

'Quick, think of an excuse!'

"My parents died when I was younger, about five or six, and my siblings tried to take care of me but they all caught a incurable disease, leading them to their deaths. I was left alone at around ten years old and had no money so I began to live on the streets. I steal what I can and take what I find." I mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with such a believable lie.

"Your lying." Ed stated. I looked at him in surprise. He grinned. "If you were telling the truth you wouldn't have looked so shocked and would've looked me in the eye." I pouted.

"Phoey." I muttered. "Well, I don't really have a home so blah baddy blah baddy blah!" I took another sip of the cocoa. "Okay seriously, who made this? Cause this is delicious!" Edward looked at me to see if I was lying again and decided that I was not.

After I was done with the cocoa I put the cup in the sink and shouted...

"Tacos!" Ed fell out of his chair and Al sweatdropped chuckling.

"What the hell did you scream tacos for!?" Ed demanded glaring. I smiled innocently.

"Well, it's not like I don't have another catchphrase- wait..." I thought for a moment before remembering. "Pizza Mitsa Fofitsa Banana Fanna Focannibalism!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It's not suppose to!"

"Ah, whatever." Ed gave up. "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"I call floor!" I shouted waving my hand in the air like a small child.

"Brother...there is only one bed." Al told Ed in his echo-y voice.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Ed told us. I glared at him.

"I already called dibs mister!"

"Dibs snibs! I'm getting the floor!"

"I called it!"

"And it's my apartment!"

"I'm the guest so I chose were to sleep!"

"Guys! Why don't you just sleep together if your going to fight like this!?" Al tried to reason. We glared at him before realizing he had a point. I turned bright red.

"No!"

"Why not?" Ed asked raising a brow.

'Ah, their mom must not been alive long enough to...give them the 'talk'.' I thought.

"I'm still not..." I sighed. "Fine..." I said very reluctantly. I didn't want to be the one who had to give them the 'talk'. So I just let it go. I got on the bed and quickly crawled to the edge of the wall. Ed hadn't lied down on the bed yet so I looked to see what he was doing. And he was taking his shirt off, revealing toned muscles that a fifteen year old boy shouldn't even have.

I turned even redder and quickly turned around stuttering an apology. When I felt Ed lie down next to me I thought I would faint. I was just lucky I wasn't fangirling in this posi-too late, I spoke to soon. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

Next day

I woke feeling like a feather. I snuggled into my pillow, refusing to open my eyes and get out of bed. But this was a strange pillow, for it was soft in some parts and hard in others. And there was a sound almost like drums...or heartbeat...

brain processing...,...,...,...,...my eyes snapped open and I immediately tried to escape.

Ed had apparently embraced me while sleeping, and refused to let go. I tried to roll over onto my back, but that only made him tighten his grip.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn it!" I cursed, failing miserably to escape. I sighed and began to poke his arm. Still not waking. "Wake up damn it!" I yelled that time and he still didn't wake up. What is with him? He sleeps deeper than Jhane! He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

'Okay just calm down...calm down...' I thought but was unable to calm down. I then had an idea.

"Ed! Alphonse is in trouble!" That woke him up for sure. He unwrapped his arms and sat up and jumped out of bed.

"Alphonse! Alphonse!?" He called running around the apartment. He realized something and walked back into the room. "He's not in trouble is he?" I shook my head and pointed at a piece of paper.

"Nope! He left a note!" Heh heh, rhyme.

I got up off the bed and went to were my bag was. I puled out some of the clothes Winry gave me and high-tailed it to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of black jeans, white shirt, a black jacket, and army boots. How she even got a pair of army boots I don't know. I ran back over to the bag and placed my old clothes in it.

"We have to go back to Mr. Tuckers house today." Ed told me, scaring me. I jumped shocked. But I nodded to show I heard.

"Is Al back yet?" He nodded.

Mr. Tuckers house.

"Your mother left two years ago?" Al asked Nina. We were back in the library.

"Daddy said she went back to live in her parent's house."

"Then it must get kinda lonely if it's just you and your dad living in this big house huh?"

Nina shook her and hugged Alexander. "Not really. Daddy's so nice, plus I got Alexander to play with too!" She gained a sad look. "But lately dad's been studying in his lab all the time, I guess that does make me get a little bit lonely." I looked at Ed and Al and guessed they were remembering Hoenhiem. Ed closed his book and stood up stretching and yawning.

"My shoulders are killing me!" He complained stretching his arms.

"Maybe you should try to move around some brother." Al advised and I watched the scene.

"Not a a bad idea Al." Ed told him and pointed at Alexander. "Hey! You mangy mutt!" Alexander barked and Nina looked up. "Looks like you could use some exercise!"

"Let's go to Nina." I told the girl. She looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

I watched in amusement as Nina and Alexander chased Ed who was yelling, Come on! Come on slow pokes!

After a few minutes, Ed clapped his hands, touched his automail arm, transforming it into some sort of toy. he then began to chase Nina and Alexander.

"Run run! Here I come!" After another few minutes Nina slid down Al's back and laughed. Ed was running from Alexander laughing before he got crushed by him. I laughed from my spot in front of the tree. I stayed where I was, not joining in. I always was the one who watched people play instead of joining in. Maybe I was afraid of what people would think of me, I don't know. I was just...like that.

After what seemed like forever Nina noticed that I wasn't joining in. Same with Edward and Alphonse. Nina ran over to me.

"What's wrong big Sister? Why aren't you playing with us?" She asked me worriedly. I smiled at her.

"I'm just-" Before I could finish my sentence Ed walked over, grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. I blinked. "What are you-?" Next thing I knew I was being chased around by a blonde.

"I don't wanna die!" I yelled dodging Al who was laughing, I turned right and dodged Alexander.

"Come back here!" Ed shouted at me trying to catch up.

"Never!" I couldn't hold it in and I laughed. "You can't catch me! Na na na na na na~!" I sang, only to trip over a rock and fall down. I placed my hands in front of me, hoping to stop the fall. I felt someone grab onto my arm, stopping my fall. I blinked to see who grabbed my arm. It was Ed, who was currently grinning at me. I raised a brow.

"Your it." Was all he said. It took me a moment for my mind to register what he was trying to say. He ran off.

"That's cheating! Come back here you filthy cheat!" I shouted and chased him.

Later inside teh house.

"Before I got my State Alchemist certification our life was terrible." Shou Tucker began to explain. "We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life. So she left us." He sighed. "i can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to thsoe kind of days again, I don't even think I could.' Nina stopped petting Alexander.

"Don't worry daddy it's okay!" She encouraged smiling. "Even if those people tell you no, me and Alexander will growl at them till they say yes!" I smiled and Al laughed.

"You tell them Nina!" Tucker smiled.

"Hey Nina, I got an idea. You want to play with daddy tomorrow?" I froze but unfroze quickly as to not cause suspicion. Nina smiled widely, eyes shining,

"Really!?"

"Yeah." Nina got up and ran over to Tucker, jumping in the air and hugging him.

"woo hoo!" She looked at the dog. "Alexander, daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!"

Next day.

'I may not be able to change what has already been done but...' My thoughts trailed off. Alphonse opened the door to Tucker's house.

"Hello Mr. Tucker!" He called. "Thanks for having us again today!" No answer. We walked inside and down a hallway.

"Mr. Tucker!"

"Hey!" Edward called. "Nina!"

'They going to find out...' I thought.

Al opened the door to his laboratory.

"Mr. Tucker!"

"There you are, so you are home."

"Yes...I did it children. I finally did it." Tucker said facing us, smiling. "A chimera that understands human speech." The second I saw the creature I started to shake and tears began to pour. Ed and Al walked over and looked at the chimera in amazement.

The fear that was welding up inside me, changed into anger and despair. I took a few shaky steps toward the chimera, fell to my knees, and reached out a trembling right hand. The chimera looked at me, with sad eyes filled with strange and unusual intelligence. It was then I was positive. I was staring at a fused form of Nina and Alexander.

I stood up quickly, causing everyone to look at me. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation so I didn't know how far Ed and Al were from guessing the truth. I turned to Tucker, reeled my left arm back and...

CRUNCH!

I delivered a fierce metal left hook into Tucker's face. He fell to the ground and I picked him up by his collar. I was to angry to make sound effects. "You think this is funny?" I asked him dangerously quiet. "You think it's cool to mess with people's lives?" I reeled my arm back again ready to punch him when Ed grabbed my arm.

"Isabella! What are you doing!?" He demanded. I yanked my arm away and punched Tucker again, giving him a bloody nose.

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU MONSTER!" Al had to hold me back.

"Please! Your going to kill him!"

"What's going on?" Ed demanded. I stopped thrashing and looked with him. I laughed maniacally.

"You want to know what's going on? Do ya? How about you ask Nina and Alexander that?" I asked him shaking. "Tucker made a chimera out of them!" It was Ed's turn to punch Tucker. Ed held him up by his collar.

"You Monster!" He shouted. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!? MESSING AROUND WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Tucker laughed crazily.

"Someone's life you say?" He asked. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" He laughed again. "Look at yourself Fullmetal alchemist. Your arm! Your leg! Your brother! Your friends arm and leg! Those things are the same result of messing around with somebodies life! Aren't they!?"

"SHUT UP!" Ed punched Tucker...hard. Giving him a black eye and knocking off his glasses. He laughed even crazier. I was paralyzed with fear.

"we are the same! We're the same! Your just like me!"

"WE'RE NOT!" Ed shouted.

"Yes we are. The opportunity was right in front of us!" Tucker was smiling creepily now. "And we took it! We had to even though we knew it was against the rules!" Ede punched him again.

"No! NOT ME!" Punch, tucker was bleeding bad now. "Alchemists don't!" Punch. "DO THAT!" Punch. "I'm not...I"M NOT!" Ed was about to punch him again when Al reached out his hand and caught Ed's arm.

"No! You keep this up he'll die." Al told his older brother. Ed was shaking in anger but stopped and looked slowly at Nina. His face was covered with Tucker's blood.

"Edward hurt...daddy." She said. Ed let go of Tucker. "Edward hurt daddy." Al carried me out of the room with him, which I was thankful. Ed remained in the room with Tucker.

Al released me and I fell to the ground. Eyes full of fear, despair, anger,hatred, sorrow, and so many other emotions.

Skip

I sat alongside Ed and Al on the steps to East City Headquarter's main building. Rain was pouring down hard, soaking me to the bones. I was the girl who never cried around other people, but I was doing that a lot lately. I was the girl who pretends to be happy and keep her problems to herself. I was the girl who helped other people with there problems, refusing help in return. I was the girl who pretends to be strong when the truth is she is weak.

"we choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing." I heard Mustang say to Riza as they walked down the steps. He paused next to Ed. "That's the way it is, right Fullmetal?" I never liked to cry, so I never did. But being here, changed that, so I cried. "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well." He resumed walking. "you gonna shut down like this every time?"

"We may be called dogs of the military," He said, his voice full of sadness, "We may even be cursed as devils. But it doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back." Ed continued quietly, his voice starting to shake, making Mustang and Hawkeye pause to turn to him as he went on, "We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods." Ed inhaled as he stood up, his voice quivering even more as he continued, "We're human." I lifted my head and looked at him. "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" He screamed.

He shook, and Mustang and Hawkeye continued down the steps. "We couldn't even do anything to save one innocent little girl." I couldn't take it, so I broke down. "So what good are we then?"


	7. Murder? Us against Scar Fear

**LAdies and gents I am back! And Scar finally decided to show up! I apologize for not updating...for what? Months? A year? I dunno. Time stopped.**

I sat on my bed, staring at the rain that was pouring down, unable to sleep. Tears threatened to fall. My head shot up however when I heard Ed scream. I quickly shot up out of bed and ran towards his and Al's room and thrust opened the door.

"Ed!? What happened?" I asked, fearing for the worst.

"He was dreaming." Alphonse answered. We looked at Edward, who had his knees tucked up to his chest and his head down, worried. Alphonse then looked at me and saw the black lines under my eyes. "You should sleep, Isabella. You need the rest." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides I can't." Always did have trouble sleeping on Sundays. Besides what with happened with ALexander and Nina- I swallowed and it felt as though I had something stuck in my throat. I looked away as a tear made it's way down my cheek.

In the morning.

Ed hesitated when he went to knock on the door.

Hawkeye then opened the door and looked at us surprised. "Ed? What's the matter you three? You're all up awfully early."

"We...need to know." Ed said, looking up at her sadly.

"What's going to happen-what's going to happen to them?' I asked worriedly. "To N-Nina and..."

"Tucker." Ed finished bitterly. Hawkeye gasped and her eyes widened. She answered.

"Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina." He voice was sad. "But..." She closed her eyes. "...they're both dead."

"Dead!?" ALphonse and I exclaimed. I totally forgot about this part! Both Ed and I's face were horror struck. If Al wasn't a suit of armor I'm sure his would be too.

"You were going to find out anyways, so I might as well tell you." She said closing the door and walked to teh coat rack, pulling on a jacket. "They've been murdered."

"What!? How?" Ed asked, terrified. "By who!?"

"We don't know." She answered, walking away. We walked after her. "I was just heading over to the scene now."

"We're coming with you." Alphonse told her.

"No." She said.

"And just why the hell not!?" I demanded. We stopped walking and I backed when she looked at me. She said, staring me straight in the eyes,

"You don't need to see this." I trembled, frightened.

Outside somewhere, sitting at a fountain in the rain.

"I've been thinking about this for a long while." Ed began. "We put all of our trust in alchemy, but in the end...what is it? The science of understanding matter and it's flaws. The comprehensive of construction and deconstruction. The world flows too, but it must also follow laws. It is a part of the circulation. Even death is a part of that circulation. You must accept it. Hmm...teacher sure drummed that into our heads." He said, bangs covering his eyes. "I thought I understood it. I don't understand anything."

"I want to go home." I whispered, rain splashing my face.

"Mom proved that." He continued. "Now here I am again. Trying to figure out a way to undo the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot. After all this time I haven't grown up one bit." Al looked at him as I lifted my head, sensing that something bad was going to happen. "Maybe this rain will wash away some of teh gloom that's following me."He closed his eyes, a tear falling down. "Right now, each splash that hits my face is even more depressing."

"I can't even get that much." Al said, looking up at the rain splashed his armor. "Without a body...I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss. All the time. "A rain drop hit his helmet and it made it look like he shed a tear. "I want to get my body back soon brother."

"I just want to go home and forget all this." I said, leaning forward, head between my legs, staring at the ground.

"I just want to be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible."

It was then that I noticed the guy who was standing not far from us. I looked up in fear and could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"You boy. You're the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric, am I correct?" He asked. Ed looked up with pain-filled eyes. Scar reeled back his hand.

"Brother!" Al shouted, knocking Ed out of it. I quickly pushed Scar out of the way before he could touch Ed. But that only let him grab my arm. My eyes widened and I braced myself for death. Scar's arm glowed blue but nothing happened. I kicked him in the balls and ran towards Ed and Alphonse. Thank God for automail. Al quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them, giving Ed time to clap his hands and touch the ground, just as the clock tower bell rang. A rock wall appeared in front of us.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Edward shouted from his spot on the ground. Scar quickly broke the wall and glared at us. I stepped back. We stared at him in fear as he started to walk towards us. Scar flexed his hand. "Let's go guys! Run for it!" He shouted, pushing himself up and break out into a run. I ran after him and Al shouting,

"I should warn you I can't run that long!" However my mind and body seemed to think otherwise. We quickly started to run down the stairs but stopped when Scar jumped in front of us, after blowing up part of the ground.

"No you don't!" He shouted, his hand glowing blue. He blew up then blew up teh stairs after placing his hand on the rail, causing us and the rocks to fly in the air and fall. We screamed.

Al quickly grabbed onto the rail that was left standing and grabbed Ed's leg shouting,

"Got you!"

"What about me!?" I screamed as I free-fell. Ed yelled,

"Hold on!" And latched onto my arm. My real one and I still continued to scream as I stared at the ground that nearly became my spot of death. "Got you!"

"Ah! I'm going to die!" Scream. "I too old to die!" Scream.

"Stop screaming-Ah!" Ed let out a scream as Scar's arm glowed blue again and placed his hand on the wall. THe blue made it's way from the wall and onto the remaining stairs and rail. The very thing that stopped us from falling. We screamed as we fell onto the stairs. I think...I think I just broke my back-crack! Okay, never mind. Still hurts like crap though. Scar started to walk towards us, down the stairs. Edward quickly clapped his hands and touched the rail shouting, "Al! Belle! Grab on!" I quickly grabbed onto the rail as tight as I could as we flew in the air, still screaming. Scar was fast and touched the bottom of the stairs that we were on, making us crash onto the road and fly, screaming.

We landed and flopped on the ground. Al however skidded and slid before breaking out into a run. Ed caught balance and ran. I just continued to flop and roll down the street. Al noticed and picked me up by the collar of my shirt, helping me stand and run. He let go.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed. "What is his problem!"

"You! You're his problem! State Alchemist! Kills them!" I'm surprised I could still talk correctly through all the creaminess I was doing. I let out another, "I'm going to die!"

"No you're not!" Edward shouted. "Besides, making enemies isn't really my-" He gained a sour look on his face realizing that he does. "Well-I never really avoided it!" He looked behind him at Scar as we ran. "But that doesn't mean someone should be trying to kill me!"

We turned and ran into an alley. Scar was fast and blew up the wall,causing rocks and boulders to block the exit. We were trapped. We looked up at him.

"Who are you anyway!?" Ed demanded. "Why are you after us!?" HIs voice echoed.

"As long as there are creators in this world there must also be destroyers." Scar said.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to fight." Ed said and clapped his hands. I looked up at him alarmed.

"Fight!? I can't fight!"

"YOu better learn quickly then!" Al stood up as I just sat there on the ground, too terrified to do anything. Ed grabbed a led pipe, transforming it into a dagger. Al held up his fists. Scar smirked.

"Gutsy one aren't you?" Ed burst out into a run towards him. Al followed. I stood up and sighed, thinking,

'I'm going to die'

Ed slashed his side and Al punched him, but Scar managed to dodge both. "Too slow he said." And touched Al's armor, shattering part of it into millions of pieces.

"Al!" Edward screamed. I watched and my eyes widened in horror.

Al laid on the ground and Scar looked at the inside of his armor in horror and shock.

"You Bastard!" Edward screamed, voice filled with pain and anger. Ed ran towards Scar, ready to rip him to pieces. Scar quickly grabbed his arm, Ed struggled.

"Too slow!" His arm glowed blue and Ed was sent flying back. I could do nothing but watch. Ed quickly got up and ripped off his jacket. "An automail arm. That explains why you are not effected by the damage. Most unusual." Ed threw his Jacket to the ground and clapped his hands, and touched his automail arm, making it grow into a dagger.

"Brother! Don't! Just take Isabella and run away!" Alphonse shouted.

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind Al!" Edward argued.

"Impressive. You place your hands together to form a ring and commit a transmutation." Scar observed. He got into a stance. "Now I see."

Ed charged towards him and I slowly made my way over to Al, kneeling beside him. I watched in horror as Scar grabbed Ed's arm.

"Then I will simply have to start by destroying this simpleton arm of yours!" His arm glowed blue, shattering his arm into a million pieces.

"Edward!" I screamed, finally finding my voice.

"Brother!"

Ed fell to teh ground, shocked.

"Now you will no longer be able to use your heretics alchemy." Ed's eyes widened and I felt anger flowing through my veins.

"You...you bastard." I growled, clenching my fists. Scar looked at me.

"You finally decide to join in?"

"You bastard!" I screamed as tears fell down my face. I gave him the most fiercest glare that I ever gave anyone. I ran towards him, reeling back my right arm. "You hurt my friends!" I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but I was _pissed_. Scar quickly dodged, stepping ot the left and grabbed my left arm. Pure luck for me. His arm glowed blue and nothing happened. His eyes widened. I did the only thing that came to mind. I slammed my flesh hand onto my automail one and did the same thing Ed did. I made it into a dagger-arm thing. I quickly kicked him in the stomach and raised my left arm, bringing it down, slicing his arm. His eyes narrowed.

"Isabella!" Ed and Al screamed. But both thought the same thing... 'She's seen the gate.'

I jumped back and ducked, as he attempted to blow up my face. I made to punch him in the stomach, but he grabbed my arm, and shattered it into pieces. I flew back and into Ed. He fell onto his back and I rolled off of him. We both tried to scrawl back but only ended up falling. We stared up at him in fear as he walked towards us.

"I will give you one moment to pray to God."

"Brother! Isabella!" Alphonse screamed. "Run away! Run-run away!"

"Unfortunately...there isn't any god that I'd like to pray too." Edward said, making Scar stop in his tracks. I looked up and glared at Scar, still pissed.

"There is no God. Not for me at least."

"Am I the only one you're going after today? Or are you going after my brother Al and friend, too?" Edward asked, clenching his fist.

"If he interferes I will eliminate him. But your friend has, so she will pay." He replied. "Fullmetal Alchemist...you and your friend are teh only ones who are receiving punishment today."

"Fine." Edward looked up at him, eyes horror-struck yet fierce. "You can take my life, but I want you word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother or friend!"

Mine and Al's eyes widened.

"Brother..."

"Ed you idiot!" Wonderful last words to a friend, I know.

"Very well...I promise."

"Brother what are you trying to do!? Brother! Run!" Scar lowered his hand to touch Ed's head. "no! Get up0 and run! Stop! BROTHER!" HE screamed as Scar's hand nearly touched Ed's head.

"EDWARD!"

BAM!

A gunshot was heard.

Ed's eyes widened, Scar looked up, and I stared at Mustang in relief, though I was still terrified.

"That's enough! You won't be killing anybody else today Scar!" Mustang shouted. "I'm taking you into custody. You will be tested under the crime of the murder of at least 10 State Alchemists!"

I think Scar said something, but I could only hear the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. It took a minute but I was finally able to hear what they were saying.

"Oh, is that so?" Mustang asked, smirking. He then stupidly handed Hawkeye his gun. "You guys stay out of it."

"Colonel Mustang! Sir-!?" She exclaimed.

"Colonel Mustang? So this is the Flame Alchemist?" Scar asked and flexed his hand from above Ed. He stepped away from Ed and burst into a run towards Mustang. "Then time to receive your eternal punishment! This is truly an auspicious day!"

"So you now who I am and you still want to challenge me?" HE asked, smirking, ready to snap his fingers. Hawkeye ran towards him. "Bad decision!" He snapped his fingers and smoke went POOF, surprising him and right when Scar would've blown him to bits, Hawkeye knocked Mustang's legs right out from under him. He fell to the ground. Hawkeye quickly took out he guns and shot at Scar, who jumped back and dodged the bullets. he jumped and his behind a wall, but not before a bullet lodged itself into his shoulder.

"Hey, Hawkeye! What the hell did you do that for!?" Mustang demanded, yelling.

"You know as well as I do that you're useless on rainy days!" She told him, managing to stay serious and keep a straight face. "PLease stand back!"

Greens words saying IMPOTENT crashed onto Mustangs head as the truth hit him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Havoc said holding up a hand. "Can't really get a spark in rain."

"It is fortunate you can't create your blasted flames State Alchemist!" Scar said, coming out of his hiding spot. "For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Armstrong shouted, punching the ground right where Scar was standing before he dodged it.

"A newcomer!?"

"You have to be quick to avoid my fist. Not bad. Not bad at all." Armstrong removed his fist from the ground. "YOu said you were going to destroy us all. IN that case...why don't you start by defeating me!?"  
The military quickly ran over to Ed and I.

"We'll see who well you fend off against the Strong Arm Alchemist! Alex Louise Armstrong!"

"Yet another State Alchemist." Scar stated. "God is putting them in my path for me."

"Not backing down?" Armstrong picked up a rock. "Then perhaps I should give you a demonstration." Sparkles appeared around him. "I will show you the alchemy skill that was past down the Armstrong Alchemy for generations!"

HAvoc and Hughes gently lifted us up. We watched as Armstrong threw the rock in the air and hit it with his fist, turning it into an arrow head and sending it straight towards Scar. It would've impaled itself in Scar's head has he not moved out of the way.

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

"That's the same man who murdered Tucker and his daughter." Hughes answered.

Scar quickly destroyed the next rock that came his way.

"It's him alright." I told Ed, clenching my fists. Ed's eyes widened.

"Major watch what you're doing! You don't want to destroy the city!" Havoc yelled.

"What do you mean!?" Armstrong asked and ripped off his shirt. I screamed and closed my eyes. A lot more frightening in person. "Construction and destruction are two sides of teh same coin! You must destroy to create matter! It is the law of the universe!" I forced myself to open my eyes.

"Does he have to strip?" Hawkeye asked, annoyed.

"You'd have admit, he's clearly insane." Havoc muttered.

Armstrong said something but I was unable to make it out because of the rain.

"So that's it." Mustang said, loud enough to where I could hear him. "He's an alchemist too."

"THat's it." Ed said in realization. "The process of alchemy are destruction, construction, and deconstruction. This guy must just stop at the destruction phase."

"But i Scar's an alchemist...doesn't that mean he's strayed from the ways of whatever his god is, too?" Havoc asked. Armstrong punched the ground, spikes coming out of it.

"Then what's the point of targeting State Alchemists?" Mustang asked.

I'm skipping some of this.

"You get him?" Mustang asked Hawkeye after she shot Scar twice.

"He was going to fast. I only grazed him with one shot." Scar looked up, revealing red eyes.

"Red eyes and brown skin! That means he's a-" Armstrong couldn't finish.

"Of course! He's an Ishvalin!" Mustang exclaimed, shocked.

"Perhaps there are too many." Scar said as blood trickled down his forehead.

"You might as well get up Scar. You're not getting away." Mustang told him. Scar's arm glowed blue and thrust his hand into the ground. It blew up, making some of the alchemists to fly backwards. When the smoke cleared Scar was gone and there was a hole leading to the sewers.

"The bastard is in the sewers." Havoc commented.

"Stay here." Mustang ordered.

"Sure. You don't have to tell me twice."

"Stay here Armstrong." Mustang said. "but thank you for buying us enough time to surround him."

Armstrong shook his head. "I was hardly buying time. I was doing all I could to keep myself from being killed."

"Oh!" Hughes face lit up. "Is it over now!?" It's official. No way in _hell_ am I letting Hughes die.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time!?" Armstrong demanded, a jacket over his shoulders.

"I thought it was best to lay low." I couldn't help it. I laughed a little, though it hurt my throat. Mustang got an anger mark on his head.

"You didn't think of maybe backing us up!?" Mustang demanded.

"Of course not! A person like me shouldn't be dragged into a freak show with you pack of sumo-humans! It's bad for my health!" He glared at the people who were standing next to him. "Don't just stand there! We've got things to do! Deploy Troops! Circulate his description!"

"Oh no, Alphonse!" Ed quickly got up, with a bit of trouble, and ran over to his little brother. I stood up, with some trouble. "Al!? Talk to me! Are you alright!?"

I stayed where I was.

"That suit of armor is Edward's younger brother isn't it?" Armstrong asked.

"There's gonna be a really long story for this one." Havoc commented.

"Come on Al! Do you hear me!?" We were startled when Alphonse suddenly punched Edward in the stomach, sending him flying in the air.

"AH!"

"Why didn't you run away with Isabella when I told you too!? What kind of idiot are you!?" Alphonse demanded after Ed landed. Ed quickly stood up and glared at his younger brother.

"NO way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!"

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!" He punched Ed again.

Ed grabbed his cheek that was bruising quickly and asked, "Why do you keep punching me like that for!?" He asked, nearly sounding like he was whining. His voice went back to normal. "If we ran away you could've been killed! You know that!?"

"Maybe I wouldn't! A decision to die is something that only an idiot does!"

"Hey! Easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother, got it!?"

"I'm calling you an idiot because I want to!" He lifted Ed up by the collar of is shirt. "Survival is the only way! Live on! Learn more about alchemy, you can fiind a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina! You can't do that by dying! I won't let you lose all ability to hope and choose a meaningless death!" He dropped Ed because his arm fell off. "Ah, great! And now my arm fell off because my brother's a big fat idiot!" Ed looked odwn and laughed bitterly.

"We're really falling apart, aren't we brother?" He asked. "All three of us look like we belong in a junkyard." I grabbed my left shoulder,where my arm should be. I winced as the cold metal touched my skin.

"At least we're still alive." Alphonse said. "That's all that matters."

"Good grief, I stumbled onto an extra-special freak show haven't I?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Mustang told him. Hughes smiled and said,

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone upstairs." Hughes told him.

"If this got out, things would get complicated."

I watched as Armstrong, Hawkeye and HAvoc went over to the brothers. Hawkeye took off her military jacket and placed it on Ed's shoulders. I smiled a little.

"THe older brother aside, I wouldn't even know how to explain the younger brothers body. I don't even know about _her_ arm or leg either.

"I don't envy you. This is one tough customer you're dealing with."

"And now we know he's Ishvalin."

I let out yawn and realized the rain stopped, and shook a little.

x,x

"No way!" Edward shouted after Mustang finished explaining the deal with Ishval. "There's no justification for that! Seeking for vengeance on people who had nothing to do with it! He's just dragging in his ugly mug and preaching about serving his god for justice!

"Still, the fact is, he's coming at us with full force WE can't let ourselves be killed for our cause. Next time, there will be no more talk! Got it!?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison. Hughes turned to look at us.

"Well Ed, Alphonse, Isabella, what are you three going to do now?"

I shrugged and Ed answered.

"We got to keep moving. We're not going to sit around as long as we're still alive."

"Brother." Alphonse said as music started to play. Ed placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But before we can get your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal." Ed told him smiling. "After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bind your soul to the armor."

"We've got no choice! It's been a while, but we're going to pay a visit to out mechanic!" I smiled widely and said,

"Beware the wrench Ed. It kills." He blinked and gained a worried look on his face. Remembering that he more than likely _will_ get a wrench to the head.


	8. Automail and what the hell?

I blinked and Ed and I looked up at the window after hearing someone knock on it.

"Hey!" Hughes greeted.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed asked confused.

"Hughes?"

"The folks at the local command center were to busy to come down here today, so I came to see you off instead." He explained.

"Great. Could you mind telling me-"

"Why the hell is Armstrong here?" I asked, standing as far away from the blonde muscle guy as possible. I was basically up against the wall.

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you again?" Hughes said. "You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed. Same goes for you Isabella." Ed clutched his right shoulder, as I did with my left. "The Major is here to help. Just try to grin and bear it."

"Children can be so stubborn." Armstrong said calmly. We glared at him angrily.

"Hey! **Shut up! I'm no**t a **child!"** We shouted, going in and out of unison.

"Anyway, are you sure Al is on board?" Ed asked, directing our attention.

Armstrong looked at him. "Of course." I covered up a laugh, knowing that Al was actually in the back with sheep. Ed eyes me curiously. "I thought he might get lonely without some company." HE said, sparkles glowing around him.

"WHAT!? YOU STUCK HIM IN THERE LIKE SOME KIND OF FARM ANIMAL!?" Ed demanded. I laughed, causing Edward to glare at me. "IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

It was then that a bell rang.

Hughes looked up and said, "Whoops. Looks like I gotta go." He gave us a salute. "You three have a safe trip! Drop by and give me a shout next time you drop by in Central!" Ed, Armstrong and I saluted. Ed using his left arm. I swear I could here music in the background.

Later as teh train drove.

Once Ed was done telling me that He, Al, and I would have to talk later when we got to Resembool, he passed out.

I stared out the window, looking at my reflection. First time I actually saw it in this world. Really long, dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and pale skin. In fact...I looked exactly like my FMAB Oc, Aya ShiraYuki. In my first FMA fanfic, she ended up being a Mary-Sue, so I had to delete that story. (It's true, I did) I may be wrong I believe I called it...The Black Steel Alchemist. Her mother and brother died and she did human transmutation to bring them back, her friend Ashino helping her. She lost her arm and leg and Ashino her soul. Kevin found Aya bleeding to death in an alley after she tried to crawl away from teh monsters that she created. Kevin was an apprentice to a guy who made Black Automail.

I snorted. Man, she really was a MAry-Sue. No wonder. I blinked again and frowned. Was I becoming a MAry-Sue? It should take years to walk on automail but it took me my first try. Or was it because I wasn't from this world that was able to adapt faster than most people. I looked at Ed who was sleeping.

'How the hell could he sleep on a train?" I wondered, a question mark appearing above my head. I can't sleep on vehicles! And to be honest I don't really trust train. Trains, boats, and airplanes. ANd my reasons are completely legitimate! Don't you dare judge me!

The train stopped moving and Ed woke, stretching and yawning. I laughed as Armstrong looked up alarmed and squashed Ed, head outside the window. "Doctor Marco!" He called. "Doctor Marco! Doctor Marco, it is you! Isn't it!?" The man 'Marco' looked behind him at us, his face turning into that of horror. "It's me Armstrong! From Central!?" Marco took off running.

"Friend of yours?" Edward asked curiously. I blinked.

"I'm guessing." I said.

"He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was searching the recent medical applicants of alchemy. But after the Ishvalin Civil War, he went missing, just disappeared." I smiled and took off running, Ed following.

"Let's go Major!" Ed shouted. "This guy Marco might know some things about Bio-Alchemy."

X.x

I held up a drawing I did of Marco. It was pretty spot on if I do say so myself. I like to draw and everyone always says that I'm a great artist. But if don't tell my sister Maryssa this...she's way better at drawing than I might ever be. "Have you seen this guy?" I asked some random guy. "Do-do-do you know who he is?" I mentally kicked myself for stuttering.

"Do-do-do-do-do?" Armstrong asked me. I grimaced and said,

"Shut up."

"Wow, Isabella. You sure can draw."

"Yes! it looks almost like something an Armstrong could draw! That talent has been past down my family for generations!" HE shouted as sparkles appeared around him. Edward stole Armstrong's sparkles! For that he will pay! (Review if you know what I'm talking about) I sweatdropped and stepped back, feeling intimidated.

"Yeah...everyone in my family can draw too..." I can only draw people. I used to be able to draw animals, but now...

"Maybe I should meet this family of yours!" Armstrong said.

"That man looks like Dr. Moro to me." The random guy said.

"Moro?" I asked, confused. Who would go by that name-scratch that. Stupid question.

"Yeah. All of our doctors were drafted to the battle field during the Civil War. Then Dr. Moro came here." I held back a snort at the 'Civil' War. It wasn't very civil if people were trying to kill each other. "He's really been a life saver."

"He'll see any patient and he's never given up on anybody." A guy with glasses told us. "We're lucky he's here."

"You'll see this bright flash of red light and then you're cured!" A blonde explained. "Just like that!" The three of us looked at each other. Well, Ed and Armstrong looked at each other. I just blinked and looked up at teh box that Al was in, who was on Armstrong's shoulder.

After some exploring and wandering

"This is it." Edward said and knocked on the door as Armstrong walked up the stairs. I yawned, bored. He opened the door and said, "I'm home~! Ah!" He screamed and barely dodged some bullets. I screamed and ducked, right when a bullet was about to get lodged in my head. I looked over my shoulder and paled, seeing that the bullet landed in the box behind me.

"Alright! Tell me what you three are doing here!" Marco-I mean Moro demanded. "Have you come to take me back!?"

"Please, Doctor. Calm down." Armstrong said, holding up his free hand in surrender. Ed and I still stared at the man in shock, freaked out and slightly scared.

"I don't ever want to go back!"

"That's not it. PLease, listen!"

"So you're here to silence me then!?"

"Shut up already!" I yelled, punching the guy in the face. "We aren't here to kill you or anything you great big blubbering oaf!" I blinked and sweatdropped when I realized he landed in the middle of his living room and Al was on top of him. (Still in the box mind you.) I glared at the mustache guy. "Armstrong!"

"ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled.

x.x

We sat at a table.

"So, you changed your name and went in hiding, way out here in the countryside?" Armstrong clarified. "If the rumors I heard was rue when I disappeared, then you took top secret materials with you."

"I couldn't handle it anymore." Marco admitted, hands clutched together like when you pray. "Order or no order...if I have to dirty my hands to search that was to much."

"What thing is that?" Edward asked.

"It took so many lives. During the Civil War so many innocent people died because of it." Marco continued. He clenched his teeth. "I could spend my whole life trying and still never atoned for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a Doctor so I could save lives instead of taking them."

"What-what was it that you were ordered to do research on?" I asked, dreading the answer that I knew would come.

"What thing?" Armstrong pressed.

"The Philosophers Stone." That struck a cord with all of us. My breath hitched, Edward gasped and stood up, Alphonse gasped, and Armstrong's eyes narrowed. "The secret materials I took were my research documents. And the stone itself."

Edward slammed his had on the table asking, "You mean you still have it!? It's here!?"

Marco hesitated a moment before taking out a vial of red liquid from his jacket pocket.

"How can that be the stone?" Edward asked, upset as Marco untwisted the cap. "It's a liquid!"

We watched and gasped when Marco turned the vial upside down, the liquid falling onto the table and forming a stone. Ed's eyes widened.

"The Sage's stone. The Grand elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Red tincture. The 5th element."

'Can you stop naming titles off now?' I thought, wanting to say it aloud but afraid too. I fought back a laugh as Ed poked the stone, as it was not completely solid.

"Just as the Philosopher's Stone has many titles so it can take on many forms...it is not necessarily a stone. This is an incomplete product however. There is no knowing it will become unusable."

"Complete to not...it showed plenty of power during the Ishvalin Civil War." Edward said.

"Can we just call it the Ishvalin War? Cause it isn't very civil if people were trying to kill each other." Ed rolled his eyes.

"It's just like that false stone that fake priest had in Liore. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably." Ed smirked. "If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be completed!?" Ed slammed his hand on the table again. "Please Doctor Marco! I need access to your research materials!"

"Major, who exactly is this boy?"

"This boy is a State Alchemist."

"What!? He's only a child!" He exclaimed and furrowed his brows and placed his hand to his forehead. "After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in there certifications, because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore. And now a child!?"

"You think I don't know what I signed up for!?" Edward demanded. Marco looked up at Ed, who was clutching his shoulder. "I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice! If it's a mistake then it's a mistake I have to make! There is no other way!" His eyes were fierce and determined, yet showed he was telling the absolute truth.

I sighed...here comes the truth. Do they ever get tired of telling it?

"I see. So you've committed the taboo." Marco said after Ed ad Al finished the story. Marco got up and placed his hands on the box Al was in and stared at him intently, or to be precise... the inside of his armor. "Amazing! The ability to transmute a specific person and soul like that! Maybe someone as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's stone." Ed's eyes brightened.

"So-"

"But I can't show you my research." Marco told him. I blinked.

"Why not!?" Ed asked.

"YOu must not seek out the stone!"

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?"

"Never!" Marco shouted. "This is the Devil's research! If you research the stone, you will go through hell!"

Ed pounded his fist on the table shouting, "I've already been through hell!" I think I heard pigeons flying away for he screamed so loud. ONce again I applaud Vic's voice acting.

"Please. PLease, just leave." And we did just that.

"Are you sure about this Ed?" Armstrong asked as we sat on a bench. We looked up at him confused.

"What?' Ed asked.

"Even an incomplete Philosopher's stone could be useful." He explained. "You could have taken it from the Doctor by force."

"Yeah." He sighed and leaned his head back onto the wall. "I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it."

"How do you know what a Philosopher's stone taste like?" I asked curiously.

"It was a metaphor!" Ed exclaimed annoyed. I let out an 'Oh...Oh! My bad.' and laughed. "But still..."

"But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd deprive this town of it's doctor to get it." Al told Armstrong, finally speaking.

"We get plenty learning that the Philosopher's stone can be made." Ed looked at Armstrong smiling. "Now we just have to find some other way to do it."

"And what about you?" Armstrong asked me. "Why didn't you take the stone by force?"

I was surprised. "Wh-what? N-no! I don't-I don't- I don't know!" My voice went up a pitch. "Don't judge me! Besides! I wouldn't hurt an old man! Unless he was trying to rape me or something."

Train noises.

We got up and Armstrong picked up Al's box.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"How do you feel about not reporting to Central about Doctor Marco's location?" Ed continued.

"I met a simple small town Doctor. Can't see any reason to report that." He replied. I grinned but frowned in surprise when,

"Wait!" We turned around to see Doctor Marco panting.

"Dr. Marco?" Ed asked. Marco took out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "This is where my materials are. If you are certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end. Start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. Ha. I've said to much already." He turned around and started to walk away. "I hope the day will come when you all restore your bodies!"

Armstrong and I saluted and Ed bowed.

(I'mma fuckin' kill this computer! it and Google!)

Magor fucking time skip cause I am extremely pissed.

I screamed as I was thrown over with Ed and Al, forehead bleeding from the screwdriver that hit me in the head.

"You two idiots! All you ever do is worry me and now you got her making me worry even more!" Winry shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"All right. I see." Panako said taping her cane on a bucket after we explained. "With this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible. Am I right?"

"Yeah, this is kinda a rush order." Ed told her as she measured his leg.

"Hm...it's not just the arm. You're leg needs readjusting too." She observed. Winry and I looked at each other, grinning evilly.

"Hey Ed." Winry began. I smirked as he looked at us.

"Looks like you won't be a midget forever." I teased.

"I'm still taller than you, so shut up!"

"I don't care! I'm not short!"

"Legs aside, shake the arms...we'll have to build both of your automail from scratch." She directed this at the both of us. WE stopped fighting and my bangs fell in front of my face.

"Any chance you could have them done in a week?" Ed asked. Panako stood up and I looked down at her, hopeful.

"Give us some credit Ed. 3 days." She then took out an old white automail leg and held it up. "But you'll have to make do with a spare for now." She quickly switched them out and Ed stood up, stumbling, but quickly caught his balance. I blinked.

"It's-kinda hard to walk on a leg I'm not used to." He admitted.

"We'll be finished before you get used to it."

"3 days huh?" Winry said, holding up a piece of metal. She counted off with her fingers. "Between machine, sawing connecting and finishing, that's 3 all nighters." I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah." Ed apologized. "Sorry for all the trouble." WInry smiled at Ed and said,

"Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible right?" She asked, eyes bright. A light pink spread across Ed's cheeks. I smirked.

"Al...I think Ed has a crush." I whispered to him. Al laughed.

"Then I'll work my butt off for you! Both of you! But you better believe that you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees."

"Ah, I think that you'll be working on only Ed's automail, Winry." Winry blinked and looked at her Grandmother.

"What?"

"I'll be working on Isabella's."

"And if you don't mind-" A voice said, the door opening. "I would like to as well." We turned to the newcomer.

He was tall and tan, kinda handsome, had black hair that covered his left eye and brown eyes. He wore clothes that resembled that of a skateboarder, but the red apron that was tied around his neck and waist made me change my mind. He reminded me...of Kevin. An older version at least.

"And just who are you?" Panako asked.

I blinked. The man smiled.

"Kevin Yuki at your service." My eyes widened. "I happen to be an automail maker myself. Only... a different form of it. I make black automail unlike your silver ones."

Blink. A girl about 13, my age, with blonde hair tied of in a pony tail that had red highlights, and green eyes walked out from behind him.

"WHy should we let you help?"

"Because, it would get things done faster."

"Hmph! Fine. But don't blame me if you mess everything up."

"Prefect. Shorty'll have her arm in 3 days."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU DAMN TALL STICK!?"

"Your mom." I blinked at that as he laughed.

"Dude...that is like, teh worst insult ever."

x.x

"I'm back-" Ed began when he opened the door. I'm guessing he went to visit Trisha's grave and there burnt down house.

Armstrong cut him off, anime tears falling down his face. "Oh! Edward Elric!" He crushed him in a hug. Kevin and I laughed. Armstrong finally let him go. "Oh what a beautiful thing! Trying to bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm to transmute your brothers disembodied soul! What determination to burn down your own house to make sure there's no retreat!" He ripped of his shirt and held out his arms saying, "Come Edward! Allow me to give you this comforting embrace!"

"STAY BACK!- DON'T RUB YOUR CHEST ON ME!" I laughed ever harder. About to the point where tears were in my eyes and I could barely breathe. People were staring at me now, but I didn't care. This was just so freaking funny! I continued to laugh.

Next morning and later that day.

"Ugh...Turn off the lights!" I groaned, turning over in the bed, only to fall on teh ground. I screamed as I fell onto my head. "...Ow." Late reaction, I know. XD But I'm just like that.

"You're awake?" A voice asked surprised. I looked up in surprise to see Winry staring at me in shock. I smiled lopsidely.

"Yeah...unfortunately. I go to bed late, I wake up early. Go to bed early I wake up late."

"I see."

"What's got you up and about?" I asked, sitting up. Winry shrugged.

"Getting a bite to eat."

"Can I come?"

"Sure.

Later

"How did you lose your limbs?" Ed asked me seriously. I paled, blinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. I'm actually quite good at that. "Oh! I told you already didn't I? I went to sleep, had a dream, and woke up in the alley bleeding to death."

"Then what was the dream about?" Al asked. I frowned and adverted my eyes.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle!" Edward said, raising his voice.

"Okay! OKay! Geesh! I didn't do any form alchemy when I saw the gate and Truth! Don't look at me like that! It's true! Anyway, he said 'I'm going to show you teh truth.' Or something like that and I-I ended up get-getting my arm and leg ripped off! I woke up in an alley bleeding to death! Happy!? Hell, I don't even know if I'm going to see my family or my friends again!" My voice started crack and my arms began to water. I bit my bottom lip and blinked back the tears. I forced myself to speak. "I don't even know if I'm going to get to go home! I'm from the other fucking side of the god-damned gate! And now here I am! Stuck here! N-No way to get home! ...I-I...I just want my mom..." I tucked my knees to my chest as the tears fell. My bangs covered my eyes as I cried.

Ed's eyes softened and Al looked sad. He was about ready to say something but I just cut him off.

"Just...just leave me alone."

x.x NExt day

"Here you go! It's all ready!" Winry said, running out of the house holding up Ed's automail arm. Kevin and the girl did the same.

"Here it is! We did it just as we said we would!" The girl exclaimed holding the arm up to me. I blinked, sat up and took it. I sat a bit away from Ed and Al, wanting to be left alone for a bit.

"Ready?" Panako asked Ed, ready to attach teh leg. "Uh-yeah." He flinched.

"One...two..three!" They reattached both his arm and leg. Ed groaned in pain and fought back a scream.

"That's the worst every time! When the nerves have to reconnect like that!" He muttered. My eyes widened and I looked at Kevin and Ashino in alarm.

"Wait! Wait-Ah!" I screamed as the nerves connected to the wires. "That hurt!" I complained to them.

"Live with it shorty." I growled adn attacked him shouting.

"Who you calling short!?" Ashino quickly grabbed my arms and held me back as I struggled.

"Calm down! It's won't do you any good if you hurt him!"

"Once i get my hands on the Philosopher's stone...I can kiss this pain goodbye." Edward told Panako as she worked on his leg.

"Once we get our income, I'll be sad to see you go." Ed screamed as she tweaked with a piece of it.

"Stay still!" Winry ordered. "So you want me to do this right or not!?" Ed let out another scream. Winry gained sparkles around her eyes. "IT'S DONE! It's so lovely! The smell of oil, the hum! The bar barrings, the rugged and amazingly created form made for anatomical engineering!Ah! How wonderful you are! My automail!"

"Crazy gear head." Edward muttered.

"Your lost without me, alchemy freak." She told him dryly.

"Ashino, want to help me with this part?" Kevin asked the girl. She nodded and screwed a piece into my shoulder blade. I screamed.

"I can't feel my shoulder!"

"Alright! We are done!" ED and I stretched out our limbs.

"Well?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms. "Whattya think?"

"I can move my arm can't I?" I asked him, flexing my wrist for emphasis. He pointed a screwdriver at me and said,

"Don't get smart with me." He warned, narrowing his only visible eye.

"Feels good." Ed told Winry and Panako.

"I increased the amount of chrome this time so it might be lighter while resting. But the con is that it's not as strong, so don't try anything crazy-Hey!" WInry shouted as Ed ran out the door. "Listen!"

"Hey Al! It's your turn!"

Time skip.

"Your going to fix it up right here?" Armstrong asked Edward, hand on his chin.

"Yup! You have to know the trick to it though." Edward removed the helmet and on the inside of the armor showed a blood seal. "Major, you see that seal on the inside of the back of his armor? That's the medium connecting his soul and the armor. So I have to be sure not to ruin it." He clapped his hands and placed it on A;'s armor. A bright blue light erupted and Al stood, good as new. "There you go! You're good as new!"

"Wow..." I muttered, eyes wide.

"You ready to try it out?" Ed asked Al.

"Yeah!" Al agreed. They ran out to the field and began to fight.

"It's going ot be quiet around without those boys." Panako said. I blinked and let out a small scream as a punch came right at me. I made to run to the side, but ended up slipping and falling on my back.

"What are you guys-Whoa!" I rolled out of the way and jumped up onto my feet, running from the two brothers. "Why are you trying to kill me!?"

"You need to learn how to fight! NO better way- than this!" I barely dodged his fist. Ed quickly jumped out of the way of his brothers attack and kicked him in the armor stomach. Al then launched an attack at me and I made the mistake of jumping towards Ed. He punched me in the back, not with his automail arm thankfully. I groaned as I fell to the ground, but got up and glared at Ed. I sent a punch towards his face, he dodged and made to punch me again. I figured that he would and caught his wrist, twisting it behind his back. He let out a a gasp of surprise. I was caught off guard when he smirked. He quickly broke his arm out of my grasp and sent me towards Alphonse. I shrieked in pain as my back his against his armor.

"Stop trying to kill me already!" I yelled.

x.x

"THank you again for everything." Ed told Panako. I nodded.

"Sure." Panako said.

"Hey! Where's Winry?" Al asked confused.

"Resting." Panako answered. "She stayed up 3 days in a row."

"Tough one she is." Kevin said and sighed dramatically. "Such a shame she isn't a few years older." Panako sent a look towards him as did Ed. He blinked. "What?"

"Want me to wake her?" Panako asked us. I shook my head and Ed began to walk off.

"Eh, that's okay. She'd just nag me. Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever." The four of us walked off.

"Hang on a second!" Panako ordered. We stopped walking and looked at her. "You should stop by for supper once in a while." Al nodded and Ed chuckled. I blinked and pointed at myself. Was she talking to me as well? "Yes, you too, Isabella. You're welcome anytime." I smiled brightly.

"You want us to come all way down here from the mountains just for some dinner?" Ed asked. Panako smiled.

"Edward! Alphonse! Isabella! Come back soon, okay?" Came a tired voice. Ed turned around and scratched hsi, before waving.

"Yeah!"

We took off walking again. "Have fun!" I called.


	9. Books, stone, lives, Fifth lab

WE screamed. And by we, I mean Ed and me.

"Dr. Marco's research! It's all gone!" Ed screamed in horror. My reaction was completely different.

"Those.. all those unread books! They're gone! They're all gone!"

TIme skip.

I knelt in the ashes and dust of the books and picked up a piece hat hadn't fallen a part left. I held it up only to watch it crumble.

"There's nothing left...not even one single book..." I slowly stood up and jumped, turning around when I heard:

"Major Armstrong!"

"Ah, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosh. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong asked, arms crossed.

"You have been ordered to report back to the command center sir." Ross, a woman with short black hair and a mole under her left eye, said.

"We'll be taking position of Edward Elric, his brother and Isabelle Alford, effective immediately." Brosh said. Armstrong blinked as a sparkled appeared next to his head.

"Very well, they're yours."

"What is this!? Just when I think I'm home free they settle me with more body guards!?" Edward shouted, hands on his head.

"You guys can't be serious!?" I exclaimed, nearly falling to the ground. "This is getting old! I'm not some kid! Well-they might be but I'm not!"

"Hey!" Edward shouted offended.

X.X

"All might not be lost, there's a woman who was acquainted with the materials in the first branch." ROss said. Ed's eyes widened. I blinked and let out a yawn. Aren't I just so predictable? "Unfortunately...she doesn't work there anymore."

I beat Ed to the sarcastic remark. "Gee, why didn't you say something before." I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked, a question mark above his head, Brosh.

"Oh no, nothing, but...if you don't mind me asking..." He sweatdropped. "Why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

An exclamation marks appeared around and the three of us gave each other looks of alarm. We turned back to them and said nervously,

**"It's a** **hobby..." ** I continued the lie.

"You see, Al here-" I pat his helmet, standing up a bit so I could actually reach it, "Has an armor fetish so...yeah. He wears armor. Has been ever since he was a wee lad." I put on a bit of a Scottish accent at the end. The boy sent me a look of gratefulness. I gave them a thumbs up and pumped a fist in the air, nearly knocking Al's helmet off is body, when Brosh and Ross turned away and whispered:

"A hobby!? What kind of hobby is that!?"

"I don't know! Just who are these kids!?"

Al fixed his helmet in time, seeing as they turned back to us.

"It's a lovely day, don't you guys think?" I asked, forcing myself to look out the window as sweat beaded down my face. Ed nodded wuickly and Al laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah!"

"You said it! Nothing could be any lovelier than today!"

"Mmhm!" I nodded, smiling awkwardly.

X.X

Ed opened hte door and I quickly pushed him and his jaw-dropped-floor out of the way only to gape in awe. So...many...books! I could live in here...of course I would need a mini fridge and a soda machine, and some tea. Tea is good.

"Oh my f-ing god..." I muttered looking about the room.

Ed quickly got up off the ground and stared...again at the room. "There's gotta be a million of em!"

We then proceeded to maneuver through the books. Me, occasionally grabbing one or two that peaked my interest. Whoa! They got _Warriors _here! I quickly grabbed that one and begun to read, managing not to knock any other books in the process.

"How are you doing that!?" Ed wondered, watching as I dodged another book tower, nose still stuck in book. I waved at him, still reading and dodged another book tower.

"It's called being ninja! You'll learn!"

"Ms. Sheska!? You here!?" Ross called. "Ms. Sheska!?"

"Is someone there!?" The voice sounded muffled. I blinked and nearly fell over a mountain of books. Not good.

"Not so ninja now are you!?" Ed teased. I frowned and turned around, making my hand into a gun and said,

"Fear me! My invisible gun is invincible!" I laughed maniacally, freaking him out. AH...gotta love Yugioh and Yugioh Gx abridged.

"PLease! Help me!"

I blinked as Al stopped, and dropped my book, stopping Ed from making his comeback.

"Um brother...Isabella..." We looked up at Al who pointed at a pile of books that had a hand with a pair of glasses in it poking out. "There's someone under there!" I screamed and we all made to un-bury Sheska. And after book tossing, getting whacked in the face by a book (Who knew they coudl eb so evil! DX) and few more tosses we got her out. I sweatdropped as she apologized and bowed repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! I got trapped in that mountain of books! I thought i was going got suffocate under there!" She exclaimed as she put her glasses on. She bowed one more time. "Thank you so much!" Ed removed the book that landed on his head and asked,

"So-uh...are you Sheska?"

"Yes."

"You worked at the library...right?" I asked, not liking being quite. Even though I was quite for most of Elementary.

"Oh the library!" She shouted, eyes going sparkly. We all backed up. "The word itself is so beautiful! I loved books my entire life! Ever since I first learned to read as a little girl! The Job was _heaven!_" I nodded, understanding...kinda.

Ed and Al blinked, confused at her sudden mood-swing when she became depressed. The room turned black and a light flashed on her."But I forgot I was supposed to be working and all I ever did was read. So they fired me!' She said this so dramatically Al sweatdropped. "If I don't find another job soon than I won't be able to move my poor elderly mother out of the hospital!" She let out a wail of sorrow. "But I'm helpless! The only thing I can do well is read! I'll never find another job as long as I live! I'm helpless! Good for nothing! I'm-" Ed cut her off with a raised hand.

"excuse me. There was one thing I wanted to ask you." Sheska stopped crying as question marks appeared above her head.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember seeing any research done by anyone named Tim Marco?"

"Let's see...Time Marco..." She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Where do I know that name..." SHe clapped her hands. "Oh yes! Of course! I remember now!"

"Really!?" Ed asked, excited.

"Oh yes! I'm absolutely positive! There were some handwritten notes stuffed in a bookcase where they didn't belong."

"Here that? The notes were there after all!" I slapped Ed on the shoulder only to retreat my arm and let out a wail of pain. "Yow!"

"Which mean they burned up with everything else in the library..." Ed groaned as he and Al planked to the ground.

"Do you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska wondered.

"Yeah...but it's too late now. They're nothign but ashes." Ed replied solemnly as he got up and started to walk away. AL did the same.

"Sorry to bother you."

"I remember everything that was in them. WOuld that help at all?" I smiled, remembering this part. Ed and Al's faces held shock. I laughed loudly as thye went up in her face, eyes wide and jaws dropped. "Ah!" She waved her hands in front of her, trying to get them to back up. "It's just how I am!" She held up a finger. "I'm able to remember the content of every book I ever read."

Ed and Al screamed in relief, shock, and surprise.

"It may tak e a while but I can write them out for you." I was laughing so hard I was on the ground on my back, hitting the floor with my feet. Al danced and waved fans around while Ed grabbed Sheska's hands and exclaimed happily,

"Thank you bookworm! You're my hero!" Ross and Brosh were staring at me worriedly, but that only made me laugh harder. Oh dear god, I think I'm crying!

"Your...welcome?" Sheska said slowly and awkwardly, making the scene even more hilarious. Okay. I think I'm dying.

X.X Next 5 days.

"Here you are!" Sheska said, slamming a bunch of papers onto the desk. "A complete copy of all of Tim Marco's notes!"

I was wide eyed at the amount. I knew there was going to be a lot-but really!? There was at least 10 stacks of paper that's 5ft tall! Everyone stared at the papers, jaws dropping. (I think Al's helmet nearly fell off.)

"I know 5 days is quite the wait but there was so much to write down!"

I watched as Ed lifted up one of the notes and opened it to the first page.

"Unbelievable!" Al exclaimed. "There really are amazing people in this world!"

I smiled, nodding, only to frown. 'This world...how is everyone back in _my_ world?' Thoughts of my friends came to me. How Jake and I would always talk about YGOTAS, how Haley always made perverted comments in band and how I would always be stuck listening to them, How Alex and I always had an instrument war before band class started...how Kevin chopped all his epic emo hair off, so he now looks like he did back in Elementary... How other Kevin always pretended to be Edward, the guy from that gay movie Twilight, and always said;

_"I'm a sparkly Vampire. I'm your sparkly!" _

I laughed lightly at those thoughts, but my eyes threatened to water. My thoughts were cut off by Ed. Remind me to thank him later.

"These are really Dr. Marco's research notes?"

"They sure are! Written by Tim Marco! One thousand easy recipes!" Sheska exclaimed, holding up two more packets of notes.

"6 carrots, 2 onions, 4 packs of salt-oh great!" Ross muttered. "Does this mean we came all the way here for a cook book!?"

"Just what part of this makes you think that this is an important document?" Brosh asked Sheska. She looked worried.

"Is it not what you're looking for?"

I cut in. "No! It's exactly what we're looking for!" Ed sent me a look of curiosity and turned to Sheska.

"Are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?"

"Oh yes! I'm 100% certain!" Ed grinned.

"Then thank you very much! You're incredible!" It was at that moment epic music began to play. I blinked as Ed shoved a bunch of the notes in my arms. I let out a small scream as I nearly fell over. He blinked his gold eyes at me. "WHat was the scream for?"

I glared and I remembered Ricky's words: _"Uh oh! Mark, it's the demon glare! Run!" _

"Because you shoved a bunch of notes in my arms, nearly making me fall over!"

He shook his head and picked up a stack of notes, "Whatever, let's get these notes back to the library." Al lifted up some notes and put them in Brosh's arms.

"Yeah, they should have related material there."

"Oh!" Ed exclaimed and took out a check book. "I almost forgot Sheska's fee." He wrote something down. In a few second he placed his watch and the check in Ross's hands. "Lieutenant here. This is my state certification pocket watch ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grants and make sure Sheska gets it."

"Uh-Right! I'll get on that right away sir! I assume I can just take this note down to the State Alchemists Office?"

"That should work! Well, Sheska! Your a life saver!" I waved from the door.

"Bye bye!" The door closed and I head screams from the room as we walked.

"DID HE MISS A DECIMAL POINT SOMEWHERE!?"

"HOW DOES A BOY LIKE THAT HAVE THIS KIND OF MONEY TO THROW AROUND!?"

I blinked. I turned my head to look at Ed. "Just how much money did you give her?"

Ed blinked and looked at me, "Do you really want to know?" He was surprised.

I let go of the stack with one hand and pointed to the door where Sheska and Ross were screaming. "Dude-whoa!" I quickly caught the stack of notes I was carrying before they hit the ground. "B-Bad idea! Not doing that again. A-anyway! They were screaming at how much money you gave Sheska! I pretty sure anyone would be curious!"

He shrugged and said, "1 million." I stopped right in my tracks and I think my jaw touched the floor. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"W-what!? How the hell did you get that much money!? Your like-14!"

"15, and I'm ninja! That's how!" I frowned and started to walk again, angry that he took my line.

"That's my line Ed!"

"Not anymore!" He took off running as I started to chase him angrily. Al watched in amusement.

X.X

"I-I don't understand." Brosh began. "These are cook books! What could they possibly do with alchemy?"

I laughed. "You need certain ingredients to do alchemy...right?"

Brosh blinked. "Yeah but-"

"Then think of it as a recipe. Tim Marco's notes are the recipe to finding out the truth behind the truth."

"Alchemy is a powerful art." Ed continued. "it can be incredibly dangerous if misused. Alchemic research is always incripted!" Ed showed Brosh the page. "As Isabella said, it's designed to look like recipes to the average person. But they're actually advance alchemical notes. Only the alchemist who wrote them can understand."

"If they're so heavily incripted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?"

"It's not going to be easy, we're going to have to use all our alchemical knowledge!"

"Wow sir, that sound _really _complicated." Brosh's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Ed gasped.

"Al! There's a section in here on Green tea!"

"Are you thinking what I am!?" Al asked.

"It might be a reference to the green lion's allergic alchemy. Do we got copies of Flamel's codex or files concerning the Philosopher's stone?" Al placed down some books in front of Ed. I blinked from my spot on the floor.

"Of course!"

"Here too! And here as well, you see?"

"Yeah! And maybe here too!"

I blinked and looked up at Brosh. He shrugged.

Few hours later.

I laughed as Ed and Al planked on the table, exhausted.

"Why does this incription have to be so damn hard to figure out?" Ed asked.

"Brother..." Al started, helmet spike piercing the paper. "Maybe we should ask Doctor Marco about this directly." Ed shot up.

"NO way! That'd be admitting defeat!"

"Since when was this a contest?" I asked, confused. I shook my head. "So...I guess that means you wouldn't want me to tell you the answer?"

They both looked at me skeptically.

"How would you know?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm psychic." I told him. Al looked back between me and Ed.

"I think I'll figure it out on my own." Ed told me. I shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Excuse me?"

We turned to the door surprised.

"Sheska!"

Time ksip.

"Thanks to the money you gave me, Edward, I was able to move my mother to a better hospital." She bowed. "I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it's no big deal. Really."

"Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?" Ed and Al became depressed and Sheska guilty.

"Have you found another job yet?" Al asked. Sheska became depressed and Ed and Al guilty. I laughed mentally.

"Either way, you three made me feel better. It's nice to know that someone as pathetic as me was able to help sometime." Sheska bowed again. "So thanks for that as well."

"Your not pathetic." I muttered, unknowingly taking Al's line. Sheska heard and her green eyes widened. She looked up at me and I blinked in surprise. I continued anyway, "So what if people think you're weird or can't do anything? I know how you feel, about not being able to do anything and for that reason you feel worthless, unappreciated. Reading is a talent all on it's own. I like to read too and for that reason I got hit in the face by a dodgeball."(True story, that thing hurt!) Ed and Sheska winced, I'm pretty sure Al would've too if he wasn't a suit of armor. "But that doesn't mean you should let other people's words get to you! Stop thinking that you're worthless and give those people that think you're worthless a reason! If they think you're worthless, they're worthless themselves! They give you even more a reason to prove that you're not!" Everyone stared at me in shock. Man...that had to be the biggest speech I ever gave. I think I'm out of breath!

Sheska stared at me wide eyed before smiling. "Thank you, Isabella."

I grinned and gave a salute. "No prob, Sheska!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Ed exclaimed as Hughes walked in.

"Armstrong told me you three were here!" He slammed his hands on the desk. "what gives Ed!? I told you to give me a shout next time you made it to Central!"

"Oh-uh-Something urgent came up. Sorry." Ed apologized, hand behind his head.

"Well that's just well! I've been busy too!" Hughes said. "We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately. And we're still working on getting the Tucker-Chimera case settled." Immediate silence. We've remembered Nina, Alexander and Tucker all too well. Hughes noticed and looked at us apologetically. "Sorry...I guess that brings up some unpleasant memories, huh?" He pulled out teh chair and sat down. "Anyway, as if things weren't bad enough already, teh first branch had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"THat's been a problem huh?" Ed asked.

"A big one." Hughes replied. I blinked. "All our case records were stored in that location. Try and work without em. Hasn't been a picnic I'll tell you."

The same though crossed through Ed, Al's and I's minds.

"What?" Hughes asked, noticing our looks. The three of us looked at Sheska slowly. Hughes followed our gaze. Sheska blinked and let otu a small scream of shock. Epic music plays.

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel!" Ed began. "I think we've got just the person you're lookin' for!"

"Well I have read the Military's criminal records and I do remember them all." Sheska said, thinking.

"That's all I needed to hear lady!" Hughes said. "You're hired! My Office pays well, so don't worry!"

"Wait hold on a minute! So you're saying you want me to-" SHe cut herself off and turned to the three of us. "Thank you so much!" She looked at me. "I'll prove to everyone that I'm not worthless, just like you instructed! THank you so much! THank you-Ah!" SHe screamed and waved her arms as Hughes grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and dragged her out of the room.

"Come on now! Get right to work!" Hughes laughed and I couldn't help but to join in as we waved.

"She might not be thankin' us for long!" Ed said, smiling as he had the pen hanging out of his mouth. We laughed, but Ed stopped quickly and slammed his head on the table. 'How did you put it again, Bella? To give people a reason and show them that you're not worthless?" I blinked at the nickname.

"Huh, that's a first." Not counting that Momo called me that since she couldn't say Isabella.

"Very smooth, Bella. Very smooth."

I shrugged. "Ya think? People -" My friends. "-usually came to me for advice in Elementary."

"Well in that case I should get back to work. Otherwise you might need to think of a new motivational speech." I attempted to and failed to raise a brow.

"Oh really?"

Few hours later. I grabbed some books, only to drop them and scream, grabbing my foot in the process, when Ed shot up out of his seat screaming. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! MY FOOT! My precious beautiful foot! Ow!"

Al was started and dropped the books on teh desk.

"B-Brother! Bella!" He panicked.

Next day.

Al was the only one awake as I was passed out on the floor, book on my face. Ed was passed out at the table, snoring.

Al looked up at us and sighed.

Next day.

"How can you guys stand this! This is even worse than homework!" I exclaimed, banging my head on teh table. "Too much...boringness!"

Ed and Al didn't say anything but continued to work...my foot still hurts.

Ed tossed more notes down and continued to write. Al went through another book. I groaned, lifted my head up, and grabbed another book.

Later.

"Too hell with it!" I screamed and barely dodged a pile of notes and books be thrown this way. Brosh adn Ross opened the door to see Ed and Al's depressed forms and my form, lying on the ground after tripping over a book. The library was trashed.

"What did you guys do to this place!?" Brosh exclaimed.

"Don't get angry because you can't crack it! Throwing things won't help." Ross said.

"We did crack it." Al said. Ross and Brosh were confused. "We cracked the code and decoded the notes."

"Really!? You did!? But that's a good thing isn't it!?" Brosh asked. Ed slammed hsi fist into the ground.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS DAMN IT!" He shouted. "This is the devil's research. It should've been destroyed. Doctor Marco was right...it is evil."

"What's so evil about it?" Brosh asked, hesitantly. I saved Ed the terror of answering it.

"The main ingredient to creating the stone...is humans." I hesitated at the last part. It was just...terrible. Human life for a philosopher stone. Ross and Brosh gasped. "Even to create one stone would need a bunch of human sacrifices."

"How could the military authorize to research something so horrible!?"

"I can't believe it!" Ross exclaimed. "How awful!"

"Do us a favor." Ed said,voice low. "Don't talk to anyone about this."

"But sir!" Brosh protested.

"PLease! Just...pretend you never heard any of it."

X.X

"Come Ed...just eat something!" I exclaimed. I looked at Al. "I would tell you to do the same but-ah..." I did the weird hand-point thing Jack Sparrow does. "you're kinda Armory..."

"I'm not hungry." Ed told me and turned on the couch. I glared at him and stood.

"Eat or I'll rip out your lungs and feed it to teh crows!"

He sat up and glared. "I'd like to see you try!" I hesitated for a moment before tackling him. He let out a small scream of surprise, not really expecting me to attack. "Whoa! You-You were serious!?" He shouted and tried to removed my hands from his neck.

"Revenge for attacking me in Resembool!"

"You need to learn how to fight! You got the dodging part down!"

"Yeah!? I think I got the tackling part down too!"

"Guys! Stop fighting! Please!" Al exclaimed, trying to stop the fight.

"We're not fighting!" I shouted, only to yell when Ed grabbed my wrist and flipped us around so he was on top and had his hands on _my_ neck. "Just-changing the subject!" I kicked Ed in the leg only to scream in pain. "Ow! Wrong leg! Wrong leg!"

"Ha! Serves you right-Hey!" I turned the tables again so I was on top. I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck, so it looked like I was strangling him.

"Ha! Revenge!"

"Guys! Don't break anything!" AL exclaimed.

I stopped and loosened my hold on Ed's neck, deep in thought. Ed was confused, but kept hold of my wrist. Those words reminded me of someone... Unbeknownst to me, tears started to fall. Ed frowned and blinked when one landed on his face.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" I snapped out of thought and blinked. I looked down at him for a second before sitting up. I quickly got off of Ed and made my way to teh door.

"Nothing...I'm just going to get something to drink. And I swear! If you don't get something in that stomach of yours I'm going to force-feed you!" Ed paled as I slammed the door behind me.

They still needed to have their talk.

Time skip.

I screamed as I ran from Armstrong who was trying to give me a hug. "Help! Ed! Al! Help!" I screamed and ran into teh room, slamming the door behind me. I ran and jumped, hiding behind the couch and next to Al.

"What's going one!?" Ed exclaimed, steak hanging out of his mouth.

"It's Armstrong! He's trying to kill me with his sparkles of doom!"

"What do we do!?" Al asked, panicking.

"We ignore him that's what!" Ed answered, swallowing his steak. I screamed as Armstrong broke open teh door, Brosh and Ross standing behind him, tears falling down their faces.

"I knwo what ti said Edward Elric!" All three of us screamed. "How tragic!" He shouted dramatically, sparkles appearing and tears falling down his face. "The Legend of the Philosopher Stone holding such a terrible secret!"

Ed growled at Ross and BRosh, making a funny face in the process.

"We're really sorry." Ross apologized.

"It's kinda hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you." Brosh said.

:Imagine the military being behind something like that." Armstrong said. "Oh the truth is more cruel than we bargained for." Ed's eyes widened.

"The truth!" He exclaimed in realization.

"WHat is it, brother?"

I peeked at Ed from my spot behind Al. "What happened?"

"Do you remember what Dr. Marco said back at the station?" Ed asked. He placed a hand to his chin. "I didn't have a clue about what he was talking about then but... It's the same even without alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be."

"Can someone turn the lights on now?" I asked stupidly.

Time skip.

Armstrong laid out a map and said, "Currently there are 4 operational laboratories in Central that have a connection to the government. We can narrow it down even further. Marco worked at the third laboratory. We should start with that one, it's teh most suspect."

"Hm...Al and I have been to all the laboratories in the city. None of them have been doing any remarkable research." Ed explained. I quickly pointed to the fifth laboratory, it was X-ed out on the map. "There, where Bella is pointing. What was that one used for?"

"It was designed for the fifth laboratory." Ross explained. "But it isn't currently in use. The building isn't structurally sound so it's been classified off limits."

"it's there." Ed said.

"Huh?" Brosh asked and I had to ask.

"Are you and Ed related somehow? Cause you two look a lot alike."

"No..." Brosh answered... He turend back to Ed. "How can you be so sure that's it?"

"There's a prison Right next door." Ed answered.

"Okay...so?"

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher stone?" I asked him. Brosh stood up and placed a hand to his chin.

"You said it needed live humans.." His eyes widened and gulped.

"There'd be plenty of condemned criminals, officially they'd be recorded as executed. "Ed continued.

"They're using the prisoners to make the stone..." Ross said, face blue.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't like talking about this anymore than you." Ed told them.

"Prison's from other jurisdictions could be used to." Al explained. "I wonder if any other governments are involved."

"Thank god I don't have a weak stomach..." I muttered. Brosh turned green.

"Why do I have a feeling we're getting involved in something dangerous here?" Ross asked, disgusted.

"Why do you think we told you to pretend that you never heard anything!?" I exclaimed. Armstrong rolled up the map and stood up.

"This has the potential of becoming a dangerous political foreknown. I'll look into what we've talked about tonight." He turned to Ross and Brosh. "Meanwhile officers, speak of this to no one!"

They saluted. "Sir!"

"And you three, behave yourselves!"

We screamed startled and shocked. I grew even more scared when his eyes turned into red stars and smoke came out of his nose.

"I know you three! You were thinking about sneaking into the building and taking a look around weren't you!? Admit it!? And you were planning on going with them!" We held our hands up in surrender.

_"_**We weren't! We weren't! We promise!"**

X.X

"Yeah, sure we weren't." Ed muttered.

"If I die, remind me to haunt you for eternity." I told Ed as we made our way to the fifth laboratory.

"A guard posted in front of an unused building." Ed observed.

"That is suspicious." Al said. "How do we get in?"

"We could make our own entrance."

"They'd notice the light from the transmutation." Al told him. I nodded.

"In that case..." Al gave Ed a boost and Ed landed on the building wall. He then made a rope out of the wire so we could climb up. SO not used ot this! I think my hand is bleeding from where I slipped. Is it-yep! Great...just what I wanted. We all jumped down and followed Edward.

We made it only to see a door blocked up and barred. "They must not trust people." I said stupidly.

"Gee, you think?" Ed asked sarcastically. "Now how are we supposed to get in?" I looked around for the vent shaft that I knew was around here.

"Ha! There!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Ed whisper-shouted. I flinched.

"Sorry!"

"Quiet!"

"OKay!"

"Good idea though."

"Thank you."

Al quickly gave us a boost. Ed was standing on Al's shoulder while I was still hanging onto his back.

"Al, you'll have to wait here." Ed told him.

"You'll both be okay by yourselves?"

Ed climbed in the vent shaft. "Whether we're fine by ourselves or not, you are not big to get through here."

"Hurry up!" I whisper-shouted. I quickly climbed in after Ed, but not before muttering a "Sorry." To Al.

"It's not like I asked to be this big... He said, depressed.

Time skip.

"Man...this place is smaller than I thought. I wouldn't be able to get this far if I was regular size." Ed said.

"Same here." I tried not to look at the Spider Webs.

"Lucky I got a small body." I tried not to laugh. 3...2...1..."OH NO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

"And you deserve it shorty!"

"I'm still taller than you!"

"Because you wear elevator shoes!" We were unaware that we were rhyming. "Now hurry up and crawl!'

Ed knocked out the vent shaft thing and jumped out of the vent. I followed after, hesitating a bit.

"There are lights on." He observed.

"And I thought it was supposed to be abandoned." I told him, rolling my eyes. "What next? A giant suit of armor trying to kill us?" Is it bad that I forgot about this part? Yeah, I think so too.

"Not currently in use, who are they trying to fool?" Unknown to us, Al was being attack by Berry the Chopper this instant.

**I'm goign to die! Help! Man, dodgedballs are evil! Seriously! I was just minding my own business reading when one of teh gym class peopel throw one in my face! At least one had the decency to apologize!**


	10. Two brothers? Ed!

Ed and I soon arrived to a room that a tree stump in the middle, surrounded by a giant transmutation circle. That happened to have blood on it.

"Well...that's lovely." I said quietly, swallowing.

"What is all this?" Ed asked no one. "I bet this is what they use to transmute a Philosopher's stone. What do you think, Isabella?"

"M-More than likely."

"Yes, that's right." An...echo-ey voice said. I blinked and we looked to see a figure walk out of the shadows. "I'm not sure how kid, but you sure figured out a lot just by looking at the transmutation circle."

"I think the blood helped." I said, pointing at said substance.

"I'm just good like that." Ed said, casting me a look. I blinked.

"What?"

"Who are you, pal!?" Ed demanded, not answering my question.

"I'm the one in charge of this place, protecting it from curious brats like you two." The figure was soon revealed as a suit of armor. My eyes widened. Yes, I remember now.

"Aw hell..." I muttered, eyes wide as dinner plates. I'm going to die!

"But for now, let's just say that I'm number 48." Number 48 said. He stopped. "And believe me, I'm not your _pal_. My orders are to dispose of anyone who wanders in here. Those pointing their noses were they don't belong. Try not to take it personally, children."

I smiled nervously and fought down a laugh. Why do I have to laugh in bad situations?

"You're right, I won't." Ed said, clapping his hands and turning his automail into a dagger. I was frozen to the spot. "YOu try not to take it too personally when this _child_ kicks your ass!" A laugh escaped.

"I-I'll just be...here." I told him, stepping back a little.

"Oh, you're an Alchemist are you?" 48 asked and ran at lightning speed and stopped right in front of Ed. Ed wasn't the only one freaked. "Alright then, let's see what you got!" He aimed a slash at Ed and he quickly dodged. He then aimed the sword to slice him in half and Ed jumped backwards. I let out a scream when 48 appeared in front of me, sword ready to come down and slice me at half. I screamed and I guess my ADHD kicked in and saved my life, for I ran the hell out of there and towards Ed.

"Hey! DOn't run towards me!"

"I don't want to die!" I shouted and jumped in the air, barely avoiding getting my legs sliced off. "I'm only 13! I haven't even had an actual boyfriend yet!"

"Then it sucks to be you!" Ed shouted, doing some kind of acrobatic maneuver to avoid getting sliced in the ribs. He then blocked an attack with his arm and jumped back.

"Prosthetic arm huh? No matter!" 48 shouted and charged towards us. I screamed again and made a mad dash to the right. "My sword can pierce steel as well as flesh!" Ed wasn't as lucky, he was backed up against a wall as he used his arm to try and avoid getting his head chopped off.

Okay! Think, think, think, oh a shoe! Well boot but uh... I quickly pulled off my boot and threw it at 48. It hit his shoulder. Damn! I was aiming for his head. I have such good aim too...(Pouts) Ed took the distraction and slashed at the 48, causing him to back and send a slash at Ed. Ed quickly blocked it and made another slash. He then kicked 48, sending him back. I cheered.

"My my, what's this!?" Edward asked, grinning. "I'm gonna go on a guess and say your hollow inside!"

"You're a perceptive one."

"I could tell from the sound. I spar against someone like you all the time."

"So there's a lot of people on the outside like me too, aren't there?" 48 asked. "That' surprising."

Ed smirked. "Yeah, it makes me sick! Thinking that there's another idiot out there who came up with the idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor."

"Hmph. Perhaps I should introduce myself again." 48 said. "48 was the number I was assigned when I was on Death row. Back when I still had a body, I was better known as Slicer! I was a mass murdered you see!"

"So you were sentenced for execution." Ed stated. I blinked and timidly walked forward next to him. "Tell me something then, this laboratory, are they using condemned prisoners like you to make Philosopher Stone's?"

"Like I can tell you, it is in my area. They simply recognized my skills, gave me this body, and made me their trusting guard dog!"

"Interesting. I'm sure they gave you a seal too, to serve as medium between soul and armor?"

"Yes, I have a blood seal." He then lifted up the mask part of the helmet, revealing his seal. "This is it right here. If you destroy this, the fight's yours."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked, finally speaking. Ed blinked and looked at me, as if he finally remembered that I was there.

"I like to give myself an extra challenge in a fight every now and then." Slicer answered.

"If you're in such a giving mode then how about this," Ed started, smirking. "-why not just let us go?"

"Nice try kid, but what kind of mass murdered let's his prey get away so easily?" He asked, fixing his helmet and gripping his sword. I smiled and said,

"The good kind?"

"Ha! No." I screamed as he charged forward. Ed did teh same, the charging forward part-not the screaming, and the blades clashed. This went on for a few moment until Ed stopped for a moment. His eyes went wide as he stared at his shoulder. I realized what was wrong and quickly pushed Ed out of the way when I saw Slicer about to deliver an attack.

"Isabella!"

I screamed, rolling out of the way, my side bleeding. I jumped up, clutching my side, when he attempted to stab me. I landed awkwardly on my foot and let out a cry of pain. My only thought were,

'I don't want to die. I don't want to die.' SO I was basically just dodging and evading.

Ed charged saying, "Gotta find a way to end this quickly. Or else-" He dodged an attack. "-we're dead!" He jumped up, dodging and attacked. Dodged, attacked. Slicer had enough and kicked Ed in the stomach, forcing him to lie on the ground. Ed jumped up, doing a back flip. There was a sword in the ground where he once laid. Ed dodged again, and my eyes widened when I saw his shoulder spew out blood. I charged, doing the same thing with my automail that Ed did to his. Both of our blades clashed. I wasn't that strong, so it was no surprise when I was sent flying. I screamed as I landed on the ground with a thud. I got up, only to find that I was blocked up against a wall. I panicked and ducked, a sword scar on the wall behind me. I quickly crawled out from between the Slicer's legs and got up, running. He slashed again and I was unable to dodge. My back got a nice gash on it. I screamed. "Isabella!" Ed shouted. Slicer turned and charged towards Ed, finding him more entertaining.

Ed lifted his automail arm up in time to block an attack. He jumped up in the air and landed on his ass, panting, with blood dripping down his forehead.

"Such cute little monkeys." Slicer commented.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE!?" Ed demanded.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" I yelled angrily. Slicer laughed and I shut up.

"It's been too long since i had prey that's been worth hunting." He commented. "Now that you two are tired and worn, you won't last much longer. Right about now, my partner should be finishing off what you left outside."

"Is this partner of yours strong?" Ed asked.

"Yes he is. He isn't as strong as I am, though." Ed burst out laughing and I blinked. Isn't it Barry the Chopper? Ed stood up and said,

"In that case, we don't need to worry." Ed said and smirked. "We've been sparring partners for along time! And see...I still never beaten him!"

"Which makes no sense since Ed is the older one." I added thoughtfully.

"Your brother is that strong is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and finish you so I can go and take care of him."

Ed panted a few more times before looking behind Slicer and shouting, "Go Al! Do it now!"

Slicer looked behind him and threw my other boot at his head just as Ed charged and knocked his helmet off. "That was dirty!" The head shouted.

I stood up on one foot and smiled saying, "All is fair in love and war. Though I'm pretty sure it would All is fair in...fight and War? Blood and war?" I trailed off thinking off different phrases. "TACOS!"

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Ed shouted, landing. He clapped his hands and made his arm go back to normal. I attempted to do the same.

"Work already! Grr! Work! Work Work Work-Ah!" I let out a small scream as my arm went back to normal.

"What's the matter?" Slicer asked Ed irritably. "You still haven't destroyed the blood seal I so kindly pointed out. Are you going to or not?"

"There's something I need to ask you about." Ed said, lifting the helmet up. I limped over.

"The Philosopher Stone?"

"Yes." Ed replied. "Tell me everything you know about it."

"Sorry, can't."

Ed glared and said, "Hey now, tell me. I did beat you at your own game." I scratched my head, feeling as though I was forgetting something.

"That's where your wrong. I'm not beaten yet!" I blinked and looked around slowly, eyes widening when I saw the suit of armor right behind us. He lifted teh sword back and I quickly pushed Ed out of the way. I screamed as the sword protruded through my stomach.

"ISABELLA!"

"I...remember now." I coughed up blood and fell to my knees, clutching my stomach as he removed the sword.

"I forgot to mention something about this mass murdered Slicer." Slicer teh head said. I attempted to crawl away, vision slowly going black.

"THe crimes were really done by a pair of brothers." The body said.

"An independent head and body! That's a dirty trick!" Ed shouted.

"Now now, weren't you the one who said there was no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Slicer asked.

"Are you ready? Round two is about to begin short-stuff!" Body exclaimed. I finally made it to a wall and sat up, leaning against it. I groaned and lifted one of my hands, staring at my blood. I feel sick...which makes no sense since I have a strong stomach. I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel it rush down my stomach, staining my clothes. Somebody...call 911...everything is blurry...

"Don't call me short!" Ed shouted. I could barely make out the rest of the fight as everything was blurry and the edges were all black. I blinked slowly and forced myself to stay awake. I looked up blearily and saw Ed leaning against a pillar, not far from me.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we've lost." Sliver told his brother. I saw Ed poke the bottom half of the brother's body with his foot.

"So you're not going to tell me that you're really 3 brothers are ya?"

"No, no."

"Come on boy, you won. Hurry up and destroy us!"

"No, I'm not a murdered." Their voices were faint, but I could make them out.

"With bodies like these, are we even really people?"

"You're still...hu-human." I coughed out.

"Real body or not, I still consider you people. If I didn't then that would mean I didn't think my own brother was human." Ed said, taking over. "I know my own brother is a human being, that means you guys are too. I will not take the life of another person."

Slicer burst out laughing. I groggily turned my head and looked at him.

"Brother?" Body asked head.

"My brother and I have been lying, cheating, stealing, killing for ever since we can remember." He said. "And now that we're in these suits of armor, we're being treated like humans for the first time! DOn't you see the irony! Don't you see that we've killed your friend?" Ed glanced at me and his eyes widened.

"I'm...not...dead...yet." I mumbled, leaning my head back against the pillar. Losing too much blood.

"She's still alive."

"For that boy, I'll tell you everything." Slicer said. "I'll tell you who made teh Philosopher's stone and who made us guard this place." In mere seconds teh helmet was stabbed with thick purple tendrils.

Lust and Envy have appeared.

"My that was a close call. Number 48, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." Lust said, grabbing the helmet.

"Well well, would you look at that! What's the Full Metal Pipsqueak and his friend doing here?" Envy asked.

"Such troublesome children. How did you two find out about this place?"

"Brother!? Brother!? Brother!" Body screamed as Lust broke the Slicer's head in two. Envy then stabbed Body's seal with Slicer's sword.

"Quite your pathetic blubbering you idiot!" He ordered, stabbing his seal repeatedly. "You were trying to kill two of our most important sacrifices! And one of them is almost dead! Do you understand me!? You could've messed up the entire plan! What could we've done then!?" He demanded. Body's arms fell limp against the ground. Envy and Lust walked over to us. Ed slowly stood up.

"Tell me...who you people are!" I tried to stand up, but had to use the wall for balance, as my legs felt like jelly and my body was numb. "What plan are you talking about!? What od you mean when you say important sacrifice!"

"Oh my, the pipsqueak is raring to go! I think I made it angry!"

"Don't call me pipsqueak again!"

"Then what would you prefer!? Eh, pipsqueak?" Envy dodged a kick from Ed. "Hey now! There's no need to fight here! Someone might get hurt you know. Ed clapped his hands as I fell back onto the ground. I groaned.

"This is a fight that you started! So come on!"

CLING

I blinked and would've laughed if it wasn't for the condition I was in. Ed's automail arm fell down limp.

"Technical difficulties?" Lust asked, amused.

Ed screamed. Envy then ran up to him, hand in the air shouting,

"Lucky me!" He then grabbed Ed's braid and kneed him in the stomach. He lifted him up. "You're fortunate your arm's broken. If not for that you wouldn't be getting off so easily. I watched as he dropped Ed to the ground.

"Don't forget this boy, always remember this, We allowed you two to live." Lust said. "We can't have them poking their heads around this place, it's too dangerous. It'll have to go. Blow it up."

I could no longer resist the temptation and closed my eyes.


	11. Hospitals suck Ed and Al fight! Pinocch

"Looks like you can sit up now, huh?" I heard a female voice ask. I groaned...and my eyes fluttered open. Everything was a blur, but I could make out a white room and two figures. In a few moments...my vision cleared and I let out another groan of pain when I moved. It felt as if I've been stabbed in the stomach...wait...Aw, come on!

I sat up, ignoring the pain that made itself known and flinched.

"What happened with the fifth laboratory?" Ed asked, from the bed next to mine.

"Well uh..." Brosh started. "It um..."

"Somebody blew up the building." Ross stated quickly, "And there's nothing left of it now but rubble."

"DAMN IT! YOU MEAN THEY WIPED OUT EVERYTHING!?" Ed groaned and clutched his aching side.

I let out a small shriek and everyone looked at me. "Don't...yell, please."

"You're awake!" Ross exclaimed. I yawned and flinched, clutching my stomach lightly.

"Yeah...how long was I asleep exactly?" I asked. My voice was raspy, as if I hadn't spoken for a long time.

Ross and Brosh looked at each other, unsure how to answer.

"2 weeks..." Ed stated bluntly. Out of now where a brick fell and hit me on the head, causing me to fall on my back. I quickly sat up, eyes wide and yelled,

"WHAT!?" Only to regret it and clutch my ringing ears.

"You were in a coma for 2 weeks." Ross explained, taking over. I removed my hands and sighed.

"Great, just what I wanted. But I did catch up on my sleep, right?" They nodded after a few moments.

"This isn't..fair." Ed muttered, returning to the previous conversation. "Do you know how close I was to finding out the truth!? This is no time for me to be lying around in a hospital!"

"At least you didn't get stabbed in teh freaking stomach!" I told him, only to groan again and clutch my stomach.

Brosh and Ross looked at each other and nodded. **"Fullmetal Alchemist and Isabella!" **Ed and I blinked, looking up at them. **"We do apologize in advance for this!" **Next thing I knew I saw a hand come flying my way and I had a bright red mark on my cheek. Same thign happened to Ed.

"You're acting like selfish children! You only escaped with your lives because you were lucky!" Ross shouted as Brosh winced. "You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. You can lean on other people. Like us. Not all adults are the enemy, you can trust us." It was silent for a few moments. I looked down, bangs covering my face.

**"THat's all!" **Our heads shot up and stared at them, confused. **"Please forgive our abusive words and conduct, sir! It will not happen again!" **I was pretty sure that a thought bubble appeared above my head with "..." on it.

Ed blinked and said, "No, you're right. I should be apologizing."

"My punishment?" Ross asked, frightened. "For slapping you and your friend?" Ed blinked again and looked at her.

"Nothing, we had it coming." I was still rubbing my red cheek when Ross placed a hand on a wall, breathing heavily. Brosh placed one hand over his heart, acting like he had a heart attack. I laughed, and flinched. Ed sweatdropped. "What's got you two so scared of me?"

Ross and Brosh looked at him as if he was crazy. Ross smiled nervously and sweatdropped. "State Alchemist carry the privilege and military right as that of a Major." She explained. Brosh nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get my State certification so people would kiss up to me." Ed told them. "You don't hae to talk to me like I'm a high ranking officer."

"Er...what he said."

"Huh, oh!" Ross said.

Brosh sighed, "Oh, so I guess we were scared of the brat for nothing!"

Ed gained an annoyed face and muttered angrily, "They adjust quickly!" He then realized something. "Hey, where's Al? I haven't seen him."

"Alphonse got his own lecture earlier." Brosh explained and held up a bright red hand. "But...I was the one who did the slapping!" He had tears falling down his face. Ed and I laughed only to groan. I blinked when a strand of Ed's hair stood straight up and a depressed/frightened aura surrounded him. He even got a purple and black background!

"I almost forgot...I have an even less pleasant lecture in store for me today." I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly.

"There, there." I have 0 skills in comforting people.

X.X

"What happened!?" Winry asked, worried when she saw us, and dropped her suitcase.

"Well..." Ed sweatdropped. "That didn't take long. You're gonna charge me an express service fee now, aren't you?" I paled when she gazed at our bandages. I had a huge one wrapped around my torso, a bandage on my right cheek, and a splint on my twisted ankle.

"No...I won't charge you for this." Winry said quietly and looked down. Her blonde hair covered her face. "I didn't do a good enough job on your last visit. And now you guys have been injured." Edwin moment! All of our gazes (Excluding Winry) went to Ed. He looked at all of us and panicked.

"That's not true! It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for this!" Ed said to Winry quickly. "I broke it because I was being reckless! Your repairs are as flawless as ever! This was all my fault!" He told her. "Besides, if my arm didn't break down when it did then I would've kept fighting and would've been hurt even worse!"

"And I might be dead." I added, fighting down a smirk.

"So don't worry about it! Okay? Okay?"

Winry looked up and stars appeared in her eyes. Music started playing as she cheered. "Okay then, let's get down to business now, shall we!? I'll have to charge you the usual rush hour fee, if course." Ed gaped and Winry noticed something on his tray...a bottle of un-drank milk. "You didn't drink your milk." She sent him a look. I tried really really hard not to laugh. Ed looked away.

"Why should I? I hate it."

"Don't you see!? You're going to be small forever if you keep using that stupid excuse!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO DRINK IT IF I DON'T WANNNA!" Ed shouted.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT EDWARD ELRIC!" Armstrong shouted, ripping his shirt off, sparkles surrounding him. I screamed and covered my eyes.

"Every growing boy needs their milk." Ross told him.

"Yeah! You need the girls to like you, don't you?" Brosh asked Ed. I removed one of my fingers and noticed Al peeking through the doorway. He saw me looking at him and closed the door. I blinked.

"Was that Al?" Ed asked, voice slightly muffled do to the fact that Winry was stretching his cheeks.

X.X

"I don't get it." I heard Ed say as I made to walk out of the room. "Al's been acting really weird lately." I closed teh door gently.

I walked through the halls in an attempt to find a vending machine. I was hungry! I stopped when I saw Al in a dark hallway. I blinked and walked forward. I had to comment when he broke the mirrors. "You do realize that you now have 7 years bad luck, right? And why teh hell are there mirrors and sinks in a hallway?"

Al's helmet snapped over and he looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I _want _you to know that you should ignore Berry's words." I knew I confused him. How could I know what Berry said? I was with Ed at the time. "You where a real boy, Pinnochio. Not some puppet." Why was I pretending that Al was Pinnochio? I don't know! "Besides, think about it. Would Ed really have the heart to make a puppet, then lie and say you were his brother? I won't stop you if you still want to confront him."

"How would you know if I was a real boy or not?" He asked. "You only knew me as a suit of armor."

"I'm ninja. That's how. And what about Winy and Panako? They know you're a real boy."

"They could be in on it too."

I sighed. "You are an idiot. Ya know that? Later-wait, have you seen a vending machine around here?" Al shook his head. I sighed and walked away. "Bye."

X.X

"Yo! Ed my boy! is it true that you got a young lady to service you?" I snorted and wuickly covered my mouth and nose with my hands. Ed fell off his bed, blood flying out of his side.

He sat up and glared. "She just my mechanic! Nothing else!" I laughed loudly when Hughes put a hand to his chin and said,

"Oh I see, you seduce your mechanic, didn't you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed screamed. "WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"I'm Maes Hughes, I'm pleased to meet you." Hughes introduced himself as he shook Winry's hand energetically.

"Me too. I'm Winry Rockbell." Ed slithered back up on his bed and said,

"Glad to see you too Hughes. Don't you have work to do?"

Hughes held up a hand and said, "Nope! It's all under control! Gave Sheska some over time." He laughed.

"You're a jerk." I told him, jokingly.

"Oh yeah!" Hughes exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. "I thinnk you should know, I don't think, you, Al, and Isabella need to be put under guard for too much longer."

"Great!"

"Thank God!" I muttered, face planting into my bed. Winry's eyes widened.

"What'd you say!?" She asked. She then glared at Ed. "Hold on just a second, How much trouble have you gotten into this time!? And how many times did you bring her-" She pointed to me. "-along!?" I blinked.

"Uh, well-you see, it's..." Ed took a deep breath and looked away. "It's nothing that concerns you." Winry narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before standing up, defiantly.

"Of course not! I don't even know why I bother to try anyway, it's not like you tell me anything!" She picked up her suitcase full of tools. "Fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I still have to see if I can find a place to stay tonight."

"Come on! No need for that! Why don't you spend the night at my place?" Hughes asked her, smiling. I face-palmed. That sounded so pedophilic it's not even funny.

"Really?" Winry asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, of course! My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you!"

"No, I-" HUghes cut her off.

"No, it's settled, come on!" He began to push her out the door. "here, let me take that." He took her suit case and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed Winry by the collar of her jacket and began to drag her out the door. "Come on! Let's go!" He laughed.

"Do you really have to drag me!?" Silence...

I burst out laughing.

X.X

Al and I looked up at Ed as he gasped. He glared at a certain dairy product on his tray.

"So we meet again you little bastard." He told it. I could see the red electricity sparking between the two. I tried not to laugh. "I'm _not _going to drink you."

"Brother, you have a living body that needs nourishment." Al began, sounding sad. "You have to drink it." I blinked and sighed as Ed took a bite of his bread. I stabbed the pudding that was on my tray with my fork, not really hungry.

"I don't have too if I don't want too! It may not look it, but I have grown some!" He said and growled, "But everyone still calls me a pipsqueak!"

"You are one." I said, drinking my tea. Tea is teh source of all living being.

"Shut up...I wish I was like you Al." Ed said. I heard the door open just as Ed commented, "You got such a big body now." That struck the younger brother. My head shot up and I looked at said brother, when he stood up, knocking down a chair.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY BROTHER!" That struck Ed, as if an arrow pierced his heart. At least, I'm guessing that's what it felt like.

Ed looked back down at his tray and Winry, standing by teh door with wide eyes, glanced at us. "You're right, sorry. It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right. I'll get you back in your real body." HIs voiced sounded pained. "You'll see Al-"

"That's what you always say, but you don't know that for sure!"

I snapped. "Shut it Al!" Everyone stared at me. Al was struck speechless. "Stop pretending! Stop letting Berry's words get to you!" I paused, thinking my next words over. "So...so what if you...So what if you're a suit of armor!?" Ed and Winry blinked. "So what if I didn't know you when you had a real body!?" I paused again. "...I may have not known you then-maybe i haven't even known you guys for long- but I know things that you guys don't! I know the truth!" By truth I just meant that I knew that Al was a real boy. "I know for a fact that you had a real body, I know for a fact that you're Ed's baby brother, I know for a fact that Winry and Panako knew you when you still had a body, and I know for a fact that, that blood seal on your armor is proof that you were once alive!"

"LIAR!" He shouted.

"Hey! Don't go taking this out on her Al!" Ed shouted. "I'll get you back your body! I promise you! I'll do it! Believe me!"

"Believe you!? How am I supposed to believe anything while I'm stuck in this body!?" He demanded. "What am I supposed believe anything!? My memories!? Memories are just scraps of information that could be made up as easily as anything else!"

"Al-wh-what are you talking about?" Ed asked, horrified at what his brother was saying. I was too.

"Do you remember when you said that there was something you were afraid to tell me?" He asked. Winry gasped, eyes widening. I stayed quiet, guess I wasn't as willing as I thought to let this fight happen. "I think I might know what it was. Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and memories are really artificial constructions that you created!" Ed's eyes widen, shocked. Al clenched his armor fist. "You...Winry and Granny...have been lying to me all along, haven't you!? What do you have to say for yourself, brother!?"

I jumped as Ed slammed his fist onto his tray. Silence...

"Is that really what you think?" His voice was low and pained. "Have you believed that all this time? So have you finished? Or is there more that you have to say?"

Silence...again.

"Okay." Ed pushed his tray away and stood up. He walked out of the room.

"Ed!" Winry called as he was halfway down teh hallway. She frowned and turned to Alphonse. "Al...you...MOROOOOOOOOOOON!" She screamed, beating him with a wrench.

"Where did that come from!?" Al exclaimed, helmet bobbling like a bobble-head. Winry took a few deep breathes and tears started to fall from her cheeks. I panicked.

"Winry! D-don't cry! Sure Al's being a jerk and stuff but-uh-" I fail at comforting people, it's official.

"W-Winry..." Al said.

"You idiot!" She screamed and whacked him in the head with her wrench again. "You have no idea how Ed feels! Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about!?" Al was silent and I watch the scene quietly, determined not to interrupt this time. "...He wanted to know if you blamed him for what happened to your body Al!" My eyes watered as I remembered the flashback I saw on the computer when i twas still a show to me. She beat him with the wrench slowly and repeatedly. "Al...you idiot...who would ever do anything like that!? Who would be prepared to risk their own life...to create a fake brother...?" She stopped hitting with the wrench. "Don't you get it? All the two of you have left...is each other." She wiped her tears away and sat up straight. She pointed to the door. "Now...go get your brother!" Al stood up and hesitated. "Start running."

Al took off shouting, "RIght!"

After all that was over...I thought of my own brother, causing me to burst out into tears. I ignored the confused looks I got and just cried silently.


	12. Please be alive

"Well, the last thing I remember is this guy kicking me." Ed said, pointing at my picture of Envy I drew. I like to draw! Don't like you can read someone else's life story.

"I remember Ed getting the shit beat out of him." I commented, causing Ed to narrow his eyes at me.

"It's odd that he let you both live." Armstrong commented. "But what about this "sacrifice" and the other armor souls?"

"Not to mention the auroborous tattoos and the transformation circle." Hughes continued. I paled a little. It's coming...his death... but I got a small plan figured out. I'll have to make up the rest as I go. "But, Dr. Marco claimed they were using the Philosopher stone during the fall of Ishval.

"Every clue we have to work with seems to have it's own mystery." Armstrong told Hughes. Hughes put a hand to his chin.

"Not much we can do about that, though. All the answers we could have found are in a tomb of rubble back at the lab." Hughes picked up the tattoo symbol drawing. "I'll run a search and see if I can find anything about the symbol of the auroborous tattoo."

"Very good, why you do that, I'll go look into the Research team that was working with Dr. Marco in Ishval." There was a knock and I froze when I saw who it was that entered the room. I forced myself to unfreeze just as quickly. But I was still worried. I don't know for sure that he's the actual bad guy in Brotherhood. I've only seen Brotherhood up to a little bit past after they get swallowed by Gluttony and meet the dude who looks like their father, Hoenheim.

"Fuhrer Bradley!" Armstrong greeted as he and Hughes Saluted. "Y-Your excellency!"

"Calm down gentlemen, this is just an informal visit." Bradley said, raising a hand.

"Yes sir." Hughes said, bowing. "But may I please ask the occasion, sir?"

"This young man and woman, for their injuries. I thought a nice melon might cheer you both up." He handed us a basket with a watermelon in it. Ed took it as I blinked.

"I guess..." Ed said.

"Thanks." I said, causing Ed to realize his mistake.

"Uh-Thank you sir!" He shouted panicking.

"I heard you've been checking up on some of the senior staff, is this true Major Armstrong?" Bradley asked the blonde.

"Uh, yes, sir." His eyes widened. "But uh-oh did you know I was-uh..."

"You should know that nothing gets past me, Major."

"And now you, Fullmetal Alchemist." I swallowed and tried to stop my hands from shaking. So I just stuffed them in my pants pockets. "Tell me what you know about the Philosopher's Stone, same goes for you miss." I paled and my eyes went wide. I closed my eyes and quickly sang "Get your game on" in my head and I calmed down. I opened my eyes and stared him in the eyes, trying desperately not to break out into a smile or laugh. I did what I then do best...I played dumb.

"What are you talking about? Isn't that the stone form Harry Potter?" He blinked surprised at my tone and question. Seemingly satisfied with my answer, he turned back to Ed.

"I hope for your sake, you don't know too much." There was a threat looming at the end. I bit back a growl. There was a tense silence and I could here the Dun dun dun music playing. Silence... Bradley burst out laughing. Hughes looked up, alarmed. "I'm only kidding!" He placed a hand on a confused Ed's shoulder. "There's no reason for you to be so uptight."

"...huh?"

"I know there's been some suspicious activity within the military lately." He continued. I blinked. "And, I believe it necessary for something to be done about it." He knelt down and picked a packet up off the table.

"Oh! THat's-just- uh-" Armstrong failed at lying.

"A list of the research team the scientists had recovered to research the Philosopher's stone." Bradley interrupted. "Every person reported in this document has been reported missing. But all vanished several days before the 5th laboratory collapsed. I got bored by this and just tuned out the rest of the conversation. ONly to tune back in when I saw him Jump out the window. Winry then took the moment to walk in the room.

"Hey Ed! What the-" She asked confused at our forms by the window. Did I forget to mention that my ankle healed? It's been a week since I woke up. We all sweatdropped. "What's going on? Did I miss something."

"Nope. Nothin' at all." I replied, sarcasm heavy.

"Just a tornado passing by." Ed said. She was silent for a few moments and closed the door.

"I don't know if I can do anything about that, but I did buy the train tickets you asked for." She said, walking over to us.

"Thanks, just in time." Ed told her.

"You sure are the man on the move. Your wounds haven't even healed completely."

"Yeah, well 4 weeks of sick day and hospital food is enough for me, thanks."

"What about you?" Armstrong asked me. I blinked and looked up at him.

"What about me?"

"Are you going with them? You stomach wound isn't fully healed. You did have to get surgery and stitches for that, seeing how the sword pierced right through you."

"It's healed enough...I think. Maybe, I don't know. Don't judge me!"

"And where are you three heading off too this time?" Hughes asked, leaning over Winry's shoulder so he could read the tickets. "What's in Dublith?"

Ed walked over to his brother and pat him on the back. "Well, with the way things been going, Al and I decided to visit our old teacher. Isabella wanted to come along to meet her." Al began to shake the second he said "Visit".

"I think I'm too scared brother." He said. "There's no way she's not going to kill us!" They both faced each other and grabbed each others hands.

"Look, now don't you go chickening out on me now! I'm scared too okay!?" Winry sweatdropped as I laughed.

"What exactly does this person teach?" She wondered.

"It appears you have a rather long journey ahead of you." Armstrong commented.

"How far is Dublith?" Winry asked.

"Right there!" I said, pointing to a map. I smiled, knowing what would happen next. She stared at it for a moment before gasping and screaming. Everyone but me jumped.

"Wh-what is it?" Ed asked worried.

"That! RIght there! Right before Dublith!" SHe shouted, pointing to the spot on the map. She gained stars in her eyes a a rose background. I blinked, not really expecting that to happen. "The Holy land of automail engineering! It's Rush Valley!" I sweatdropped and though for a moment,

'Do I get like this whenever I talk about Yugioh and Yugioh Gx?' (I hope not! DX That would be embarrassing!) I shivered and shook the thought off.

"We have to go, we have to go, we have to go, you have to take me!" She begged Ed.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't have to take you anywhere."

"Well somebody has to pay for my travel fair!" I had one of those moments, where you want to do something, but are either too afraid or it would make you seem OOC. I felt like smacking Ed in teh back of his head before he could reply and tell

_"Winry's coming. If you need too, you can get back on your bed and mope about it until we leave. I don't care."_

"Why does it have to be me!?" He demanded.

"Come on, brother. What's the big deal, it's on our way." Al tried to compromise. Ed turned around stubbornly, crossing his arms and saying,

"Only if you want to Al."

"YES!" Winry cheered. She squealed excitedly. "I gotta call and tell Grandma!" She told us and left the room. Silence...

Hughes placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and said, "Hmm, she'll make a fine wife for you some day." I nodde in agreement, laughing.

"That's what I said." Ed screamed at us in protest.

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" Hughes laughed and placed a hand behind his head.

"I would rather talk about my wife anyway!"

X.X

Winry, Ed, Al and I waved to Ross, Brosh, Mrs. Hughes and Alicia, and Armstrong as the train left. I sent the letter telling him to 1. Not to go to work and 2. If he does go to work than to wear a bullet proof vest. I knew it was going to be happening and I didn't want it to. This was probably the only thing I _could _do to try and stop his death.

Time skip.

"So why's it suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?" WInry asked.

"What she said." I said.

"Well, there's a couple of reasons. For starters, I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked."

"What!? You mean this is some kind of combat teacher? Why don't you guys just quit fighting!?"

"Oh, won't that be nice?" Ed asked, sarcasm heavy. "Sorry, but it doesn't work like that! This isn' only about fighting! Our core needs a little work too." I'm guessing he means alchemy or something like that. "Right, Al?"

"Exactly." He said, nodding. "I feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow and become stronger on the inside."

"Yeah, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Ed groaned, leaning his head against the window.

"What's reason 2?" Winry asked.

"Too see what they can tell them about the Philosopher's stone." I explained.

"And to ask her about the truth within the truth." That reminded me of Truth and how I was sent here. I frowned. "We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out. There's a chance our teacher knows something about it."

'How will I get home?" I wondered.

"Let's hope she'll at least give us a chance to ask her." Ed said. I laughed. "You should be more worried about explaining her appearance to her Al." He frowned and paled. "COnsidering...considering..." His voice went high pitched. "Considering she's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened!" They moped.

"It would have been nice to have at least a girlfriend before I died." Al cried. I laughed.

"You guys should get a new teacher." Winry suggested before turning to me. "By the way, how do the clothes fit?"

I blinked and looked at her, smiling. "Great thanks, though their kinda big, but I like baggy clothes, so I'm not complaining." She smiled.

"We can go shopping when we stop. That way you'll have clothes of your own and won't have to wear the same thing everyday-like what Edward does."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

X.X

"This pie is amazing!" I exclaimed and stuffed more into my mouth.

"Best pie ever!" Edward agreed, taking another bite.

"Isn't though?' Winry asked us. "Mrs. Hughes is a really excellent cook."

"Yeah. But that Keish she made for us was also pretty delicious."

"I actually wrote the Keish as one of the things I'm going to eat when I actually have a mouth again." Al told the three of us, holding up a black book.

"Well, she gave me the recipe, so when you're back to normal Al, I'll make it for you."

"Awesome! THanks!" He exclaimed. Winry smiled.

"I had such a great time staying with them, they were both such great people."

"That they were Winry, that they were." I whispered, sadly, only to mentally slap myself. 'No! Don't think like that! He's still alive!"

'He is, actually.'

I blinked. 'Hey! It's Bob!' No answer. I frowned. 'Fine, be that way.'

"Yeah, but Hughes is obnoxious. He doesn't know when to shut up and he spoils his daughter rotten." Ed said and stuffed the rest of the pie into his mouth.

"He did come by the hospital a lot to talk to you and Isabella." Al told him. I blinked. He did?

"Every damn day." He said. "He always made a point to keep us company. Doesn't matter when, he always blew off work." Ed smiled as he looked out the window.

"We should figure out a way to thank them next time we're there." Al suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

'Hughes...' I thought worried, staring out the window from my spot next to Al. 'Please be alive.' I forced down the tears as we passed a forest glade.


	13. I hate running Did I mention that?

"Rush Valley!" Winry screamed. I winced and helf my hands up in case I needed to cover my ears. "Automail, automail, automail!" Winry squealed happily, jumping up and down. If I act like this when I talk about Yugioh Gx, then I'm going to kill myself later. "I'm so _happy!" _I paled when she gained stars in her eyes. "look! It's the most nicest godsmod style!" (Did I hear that right?) "I'd never imagined that I'd be able to see it with my very own eyes!" She fan-girled, face up against a shop window. I then saw a shop that caught my eyes. I screamed and my eyes turned to stars- I even got a purple background with hearts surrounding me.

Ed and Al looked at me confused.

"It's a library!" I shouted excitedly. I quickly ran over to the store window and pressed my face against it, examining all the books form the outside. My eyes caught something. "MANGA! Yugioh Gx manga!" I jumped up and down excitedly before attempting to run in the store. Ed and Al sweatdropped at Winry and me.

X.X

"Welcome to the Holy Land of Automail." Al said. "This place is bustling."

Ed sighed. "Remind me why I let myself get dragged into this heap just to look at a bunch of automail." I shrugged and looked back at my manga. Chazz was currently explaining _Light and Darkness Dragon._ "We should of just dropped Winry off at the station and headed straight for Dublith.

"Hey kids! Come back here for a sec." Ed and I blinked and stopped walking. Two guys suddenly grabbed our arms and pushed up our sleeves, looking at our automail. "I've never seen automail models quite like these before!"

"It really is unusual, everyone take a look." An old guy said. I frowned and Ed sweatdropped angrily. We began to scream as we were surrounded by automail owners- mainly guys and old men. I screamed and punched a guy in the face when he tried to take my shirt off. "GOODBYE MY LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" He screamed as he vanished into the sky.

"And stay back!" I shouted, the guys all backed away from me. Except for one. He grabbed my arm forcefully and the hem of my shirt,

"I just want a better look at your automail, sweetcheeks."

"Well, I don't want you too!" I aimed a kick at his balls. He screamed like a girl and hopped away.

"Don't be so rude, they just want a closer look." WInry told us. I glared at the blonde.

"Well, I don't want them too! They keep trying to pull my clothes off!" I shouted as Ed punched a guy away from him. I screamed and just like in gym class in Elementary, he flew right past me. Seriously, I'd stand in the middle of the gym floor, and the dodgeballs would just fly right past me!

"HOW ABOUT YOU HELP US WINRY!?" Edward shouted, left only in his boxers. I screamed and covered my eyes.

"My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!" Winry and Al sweatdropped at my drama.

ABout 10 minutes later we managed to fend the guys away and Ed managed to put his pants and belt back on. "Man, this is why I steer clear of automail engineers. Ed noticed something as he put his belt on. His face turned blue and his eyes went black and round. "oh...no!"

"Is something wrong Ed?" Winry asked as I groaned. I hate running...did I mention that? I hate running.

"It's...gone."

**"What did you lose?"** Winry and Alphonse asked, confused.

"Only the thing that proves I'm a State Alchemist! My silver watch...gone." Winry and Al screamed, I joined in, acting dramatic (I would get an A! XD) not wanting to be left out.

"It looks like you guys had a run in with Paninya." An older guy said. One of the old guys who didn't try to harass us.

"Paninya?" Edward asked desperately.

"A pick pocket from around here who likes to steal from tourists." The blonde old guys friend explained.

"Do you know how I can track down this Paninya girl?" Ed asked, appearing in front of the old men. I blinked at the spot where Ed is now, to the spot where he used to be. To the spot where he is now. "She took something important!"

"What the hell-how-how did you-?" I trailed off, not noticing my stutter.

"Let's see, where was she again?" THe blonde asked. I growled and marched up to the old guys. If they weren't going to help- I'll attempt to beat up the old guys. I kicked the blonde in the nuts and punched the old guy in the stomach. The one screamed as the other groaned.

"Tell us now or I'll send you to Hades!" I growled. Ed, Al, and WInry stared at me shocked. "And put your shirt on Ed! You'll scar little children!"

"Hey!"

**"The engineer shop run by an automail engineer named Domonic**!" They shouted, scared and pointing at the mountains.

X.X

"Apparently this guy lives in the mountains because he can find the highest quality ore around here." Winry groaned, exhausted.

"My feet hurt!" I whined. It was burning up and we've been walking for hours! And what's worse was that I was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. I had the hood up so I wouldn't get tan.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction...?" Winry asked, dragging her feet. "Cause those engineers could've tricked us."

"If they did...I would've known.." I said and groaned, tired from walking and from the heat. "I'm going to die before we even get there!"

"What're you complaining about?" Ed asked Winry, sweating. "It's all your damn fault for dragging us to this automail place in the first place."

"MY FAULT!? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO GET HIS WATCH STOLEN!" I groaned at Winry's scream.

"Oh really!?" Ed demanded, glaring at his mechanic.

"Uh-hey, you guys..." Al interrupted nervously. They glared at him.

**"What Al!?" **

"Could that be her?" Alphonse asked, pointing a African girl with black hair tied up in a bun who was standing on a bridge. Music started playing and I groaned in my head again. Ed saw the watch in her hand and his eyes turned red and his teeth pointy.

"I GOT YOU NOOOOOOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and clapped his hands together, slamming them on the ground. Rock like steps appeared, heading towards the bridge. Paninya took off Running as Ed ran down the steps as they continued to grow. Winry, Al and I headed to the one spot where we would run into Paninya.

I groaned, bored. Next thing I knew Paninya ended up landing in front of Alphonse and I. He had his hands together and said creepily,

"I've been waiting for you."

"We came for your soul." I said, deepening my voice, still wearing my hood. A felt a rock get thrown at the back of my head. I screamed and clutched said part of my head. "What the hell, Winry!?"

The transmutation circle surrounding Paninya glowed bright blue and a cage formed around her trapping her.

"Nicely done, Al." Winry complemented. I nodded in agreement.

"Now, why don't you hand it over?" Edward asked walking over. "My watch you-"

POW

Ed dodged as Paninya broke the cage with her automail leg.

"Come on, you can't be too surprised! You've seen the town, haven't you!?" She lifted up her other leg and said, "Oh, and-" I screamed and ducked behind Al as her knee shot out a rocket. "And my other leg gots a 1 point inch cannon, whattya think of that!?" She took off running.

"Come back here you coward!" I shouted, coming out from behind Al.

"No way! Why don't you see if you can catch me!?"

"Cause I don't want to run!" I shouted just as Winry gripped Paninya's wrist.

"Well now, how do ya like that?" She asked cockily. "That wasn't so hard." The three of us ran up to them, me lagging behind.

"Can't...run...much longer!" I panted, out of breath. When I finally made it, i bent over and placed my hands on my knees. "Talk about a flashback to Kings Island... And I was the one wearing shorts!" (If you were there, you'd get the joke. But I will explain later)

"Nice work, Winry!" Ed complemented. "Now don't let her get away."

"No way!" SHe gained stars in her eyes. "Not quite yet anyway! Not until I had a closer look at that automail!"

Ed and AL anime fell to the ground. Al's helmet flying off. I laughed tiredly.

"Oh, hello Paninya. Friends of yours?" A female voice asked. I blinked and looked up, exhausted only to see a preggers woman and a man watching us. Aka watching Winry jump up and down, still holding Paninya's hand, Me slouched over and panting exhausted from walking, Ed and Al on the ground and Al's helmet rolling on the ground. If I realized the humor at this, I would've laughed.

"Um...not..really!"

The two adults looked at each other confused.

X.X

Winry screamed and I covered my ears. She was looking at Paninya's automail. "I've never seen craftsmanship like this before! It had advance wiring and would you look at this balance!? The design of this piece is truly a work of art! It's incredible!" She squealed.

"Uh...do you think we could have a talk about my watch?" Ed asked lamely, holding up his hand.

"Oh your work is simply fantastic! You're a simply wonderful engineer!" WInry exclaimed, telling the older man.

"Oh no, don' look at me Miss. I wasn't the one who made them." The man said, apologetically.

"I am." A gruff voice said. I blinked at the newcomer and stated,

"He scares me." Everyone anime fell. Only to stand straight back up when he narrowed his eyes and looked at Ed and me.

In some room. "This arm seems a bit heavy." Dominic observed, holding Ed's arm. Winry sweatdropped and said sadly,

"Yeah...I guess it is."

"You might want to be careful with the outfitting. That may be the reason why his growth is stunted. And you-" He looked at me. "You're just short. Unlucky genes." I anime fell.

"SHUT UP! Wait!" Ed gained a light bulb and looked at Dominic. "Are you saying that if my automail was lighter, I'd grow taller than this!?"

"What do you mean-"

"It is a possibility." I huffed, annoyed. Ed gained a happy face and tears fell from his eyes.

"What do you mean I'm just short!? Duncan-Duncan and M-Maryssa are tall!"

"I said what I meant." I teleported into a dark corner, fake crying and growing mushrooms.

"Mr. Dominic!" Winry said suddenly. I stopped fake crying and growing mushrooms and looked up. "I beg you! Make me your apprentice!"

"Not a chance, girl." Winry turned to stone.

"Maybe you'd like more time to consider the answer?"

"No need. I don't take on apprentices."

"Maybe. But could you perhaps take time out of your busy schedule to make automail to make me taller."

"Can it you little flea." I burst out laughing. "Shut it, shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?"

"You."

I turned to stone and began to turn to ash. Ed fell to the ground as Dominic left the room.

"Sorry about that," The black haired man apologized. ", my old man can be pretty stubborn. Alphonse had to drag me and Ed out of the room, literally.

X.X

Al stopped walking when he noticed the brown haired woman from earlier rubbing her tummy. "Excuse me, but are you having a baby?"

"Why yes I am." The woman said, smiling. Al walked over, dragging Ed and I with.

"Do you think...would it be alright if I touched your tummy?"

"Go right ahead." She said. Al gently placed a metal hand on her stomach. Ed and I looked at her stomach with wonder. I've never actually seen a pregnant woman in real life before, so can you blame me? She looked at Ed and gently grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. I blinked in awe. She then looked at me. "Do you want to feel as well?"

"I'm-I'm-I'm not-I don't want to-...yes..." She smiled as I carefully placed my right hand on her stomach. MY eyes widened and I smiled widely when I felt a heartbeat. "Wow..."

"It's like there's a miracle in your stomach." Ed said as we removed our hands. Al nodded.

"Yeah. We were inside Mom's stomach like this once upon a time too." The woman smiled only to groan in pain.

"You okay?" I asked her, worried.

"Y-Yes..."

TS

Ed and I ran out into the hallway panting and panicking. We saw Winry.

"What's wrong?"

"The-the bay-" Ed began, barely able to form sentences.

Winry gained a thought bubble of a horse. I waved my arms annoyed and trying to come up with sentences.

"The-the-the bay-the bay-"

"A bay's a type of horse." Winry stated. I growled.

"THE BABY"S COMING!" Winry blinked and stood there...she burst out screaming.

X.X

The woman whispered something in pain and we all ran over trying to hear her.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that." Her husband said.

"I SAID IT'S COMING!" We all screamed.

"What do we do-the Doctor's not here!?" Ed panicked.

"We're going to die!" I shouted, not knowing what else to do. "No really but I what're we supposed to do!?"

"We're just going to have to do it!" Winry said, causing us to stop panicking and look at her.

"How are we supposed to deliver a baby!?" I exclaimed. The guys and Paninya realized what she meant after my question and got up in her face, screaming.

"So...so you've seen a baby be delivered before?" The man asked.

Winry was quiet for a bit. "No..I-No I haven't, but we don't have any other option here. I'll need everyone's help! We'll need everyone to help do this!" I'm going to screw the whole thing up, I know it. I failed trying to cook Cheddar Bay biscuits! Cheddar Bay Biscuits! One of the most simple things in the world and I screwed that up! "Ed and Al! Go and get my some boiling water!"

"Sure Winry!"

"Right!" They took off.

"Paninya and Isabella, go and get some towels! Hurry!"

"Uh-right!" I said and took off, Paninya in the lead.

Time skip.

"Paninya, Isabella, give me a hand in here." I paled greatly before nodding and shakily following her in there.

"You got it!" Paninya said, following.

X.X

I opened the door, eyes wide as dinner plates and deathly pale.

"What!?" Ed asked worried. "What's wrong!?"

"I can take it anymore!" I screamed and fell to the ground. I clawed at the wood, image still in my mind. "I'm exhausted..." Ed blinked and then saw Winry, pink apron covered in blood. He ran over to her and she shakily lifted a finger. He looked to where she was pointing and his eyes widened. The baby was safely delivered, but I was scared shitless. I think I gone to hell and was sent back! The baby started to cry and the parents smiled, holding the baby up.

Ed broke out into a smile. "It's a baby!" He and Al cheered. "It's a real live baby! Awesome! Awesome, awesome, AWESOME!"

"Really?" Winry asked, smiling weakly. "Awesome? That's all you can say do describe this?"

"How else should I describe this? It's the birth of a new life!" I slowly, tired and exhausted, removed myself from the floor. I sat up and turned my head to look at the small family. I smiled weakly, still pale. "Alchemist worked for centuries and we still couldn't do that!"

"You gotta be kidding me, now you're lumping in alchemy with the miracle of birth?" Winry asked, annoyed.

"An occupational hazard." He explained. "Just the way I think."

I laughed lightly and smiled even more when I saw the baby.

"Besides, it really is awesome. People are awesome." Ed continued, smiling. "Alright! The baby's born and all is good! Is there anything else you're going to need me for?"

"Yeah there is...do you think..." She grabbed Ed's jacket embarrassed. "You could pick me up please?"

I sighed and laid back down on the ground and passed out.

X.X

"Hello there! I'm your Grandad!" Dominic said, smiling happily to his new born grandson. "What a cutie!"

"That's sure is out of character." Ed muttered. Dominic heard and glared at him. I laughed. Ed and AL looked away.

"You and the baby both look perfectly healthy." The Doctor Dominic got said. "It seems like the delivery was handles expertly. Well done," The Doctor told us. I blinked. "Sometimes even adults can't be present during child birth."

"Oh no!" WInry said, blushing. "We did what we had too that's all!"

"Didn't you faint once the birth was over?" Ed asked me. I blinked and looked at him.

"I did?" I looked up in thought. A thought bubble appeared above my head of passing out on the floor and waking up on a couch. "Now that I think about it...how did I end up on that couch?"

"I carried you."

"Thanks...I think."

"No big deal."

"We are truly in your debt." Dominic said. "What you did was truly amazing. Especially you, young lady." He bowed his head to Winry. "Thank you."

"Please sir, there's really no need to thank me." She blinked and said embarrassed, "Oh my goodness, now you're going to make me blush." Ed gained a lightbulb and a fan out of nowhere and went over to Dominic saying,

"Maybe you could make an exception and take on an apprentice?"

"One had nothing to do with the other." He told him and looked at Winry. "I don't take on apprentices and that's that! But, if that's what your heart is set on, I could recommend you to an accomplished engineer in the base of the mountain." I looked at him and saw that his face was a bit red.

"Pardon me, but would be okay if I came by and watch you work sometimes?"

"I won't stop you from stopping by every once in a while to see my Grandchild...same goes for the tomboy." Paninya smiled widely.

X.X At the train station.

"Hurry up, Isabella! We gotta hurry!"

"I don't run as fast as you guys do!" I screamed. I was decked out in a red tank top today. Winry actually managed to get me to go shopping.

"If we miss this train we gotta wait for 3 days!" That got me running faster.

"RUn run run run run!" Al managed to get up on the train.

"Now you three be careful!" Winry shouted as Ed and I ran. Ed jumped up onto the train, but needed Al to pull him up.

"Hurry up, Isabella! The train's picking up speed!" Al warned. I screamed and jumped. Ed quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up onto the train.

"Holy-oh, by Winry!" I called, waving.

"Stay out of trouble!" Ed told her, smirking. "And don't forget to call Granny and keep her posted!"

"Oh please, like you're the one to talk Ed!" Winry shouted, still running.

"And make sure you steal that old mans techniques so that you have something even better for me next time, okay!?" We could barely see Winry and Paninya now. And...gone.

"I hate running...did I mention that?" I asked them, smiling only to burst out laughing. After what I've just been through, I could care less about running. And I now know...I can't screw everything up. I helped a woman give birth safely, so that means something, right?

**Teacher lady and I think Ling up next!**

**Oh! And the I was the one wearing shorts thing! I'll explain that. Logan, Trey and I were riding one of the water rides at kings island, and we had to hurry back to the Iefal tower replica cause that's were the band was meeting back up, and we ran. I could barley run while they could run perfectly well. They were the ones wearing jeans! I wore shorts! SHorts and I coudl barely run!**


	14. Izumi, Cid, Greed, Faint

Ed's eyes shot open. I blinked.

"Brother, we almost reached the Dublith Station." Al informed. "Where you having a bad dream?"

"Yeah...I was dreaming about _him._" I blinked. Hoenhiem?

After we got off the train and arrived at the place.

"Well, Al. We're finally here." Ed said. He sweatdropped and looked down, defeated. "It would be nice if teacher wasn't home."

"Uh-huh." Al agreed, frightened. I took a few steps back when there was a huge THUMP THUMP. THe door opened and we saw a guy holding a bloody butchers knife. Ed, AL and I screamed. The man stepped out and turned out to be almost as huge as Armstrong.

"Hello." Ed weakly greeted.

"A-long time no see?" AL said, though it came out as a question. The man placed a hand on Ed's head saying,

"Good to see you. You've grown up a little, huh?"

"You probably don't recognize me, but it's Alphonse." Al introduce himself. "Sorry we've been away so long." The man placed a hand on Al's helmet.

"Looks like you've grown up more than a little." He then noticed me.

"I'm-I'm Isabella."

"See you two made a new friend." He said. He then went to the window and said, "Izumi, the Elric shrimps came for a visit. Think you're well enough for a visit?"

"I'm fine."

"Lying down?" Al observed. "That's not a good sign."

"I guess she hasn't gotten better since the last time." Suddenly the door burst out. Al and I jumped out of the way, but Ed wasn't so lucky. He got a foot in the face. Music played as an angry woman with black dreadlocks tied in a ponytail stepped out. I gulped, knowing I had a right to be afraid.

"Hello my stupid pupil. I heard you became one of the military's dogs!" Alphonse closed the door, causing Izumi to turn around and look at Ed. Al panicked.

"Teacher! You see- it's because- um..." The music stopped playing and you could see her face clearly. It was a shocked one.

"Al?" She smiled. "Look at you! You've gotten so big!" Al relaxed and walked forwards saying,

"Teacher, it's really good to see you-" he screamed as Izumi grabbed his wrist and flung him over her shoulder.

"You're skills are rusty." She said, crossing her arms. She then noticed me. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Isabella Alford...friend of the Elric brothers..." I felt like adding 'Please don't kill me!' at the end. She smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet. I'm Izumi."

Ed walked up, rubbing his face. Al sat up.

"You've got lots of energy for someone who's not feeling well."

"NOT FEELING WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'M PERFECTLY-" She was cut off by blood coming out of her mouth. The three of us screamed.

"You shouldn't exert yourself." The man- who's name I forgot- told Izumi.

"How sweet of you to worry, dear." She said to the man as they got a heart background. I sweat dropped. Mood swing much? They hugged. "Thank you!" Ed blinked for hearts kept hitting him in the head. I laughed.

X.X

"The Philosopher's stone?" Izumi asked. We were sitting at a table in their house. "No, I don't know much about it. It holds no interest for me."

"Oh, I see." Ed said. "Okay."

"There was that one Alchemist." Cid -I think that's his name- said. "The one from Central knew a good amount about the stone."

"So who was this guy!?" Ed asked excitedly.

"Let me think, what's his name?" Izumi thought for a moment. "Ah, Hoenheim." Ed's eyes widened and he looked down, gritting his teeth together. Al gasped and looked at his brother. He clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. "What is it?"

"Then he's alive." He growled.

"Someone you know?"

"He's our father." Al explained. Izumi gasped.

"The one who ran out on you when you were little?" I kept quiet.

"Yeah that's the one!" Ed growled angrily. I tapped my fingers on my leg, so I could keep calm and quiet. I have ADHD. It helps to tap my fingers repeatedly. "It's all because of that bastard that our mother's dead! And if it wasn't for him..."

"Um-did our dad say anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked after a few moments.

"Something about a lifelong dream coming true. He seemed very happy when he said it." She explained and narrowed her eyes. She shot up out of her chair, walked over to Ed, and delivered a firm punch to his head. He let out a yelp and clutched his head. "Now we're going to eat!"

At dinner.

Everyone but Al and I ate. Cid noticed and asked, "You aren't eating?"

"I-I'm not hungry!" I lied, plasting a smile on my face.

"I-uh, had a big meal on the train ride here!" Al lied.

"Hey, Al, Isabella, you should tell her about Rushvalley. About the baby being delivered." Ed cut in.

"Oh yeah! We helped deliver a baby. There was this big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a doctor."

"The only who actually helped was Isabella. And she fainted after the whole ordeal." I sat up straight and threw a chicken leg at Ed.

"I did not!"

"Did so! I found you on the floor passed out!"

"You try delivering a baby and not be exhausted!" I growled and grabbed a roll, dipping it in gravy and swallowed it angrily. Izumi chuckled and drank out of her cup. "Besides, it was mostly Winry who did the delivering stuff."

"Everyone helped pitched in. Everyone's bustling when a baby is born, huh?" Al asked.

Izumi smiled a sad smile and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I remember her story well. "Yes. That's right. That same miracle is what brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that were given you." I blinked and took a drink of my tea silently.

X.X Next day

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Izumi asked Ed as we stood outside.

"Uh, well-" Izumi suddenly transmuted a pole from the wall in front of her and attacked Ed. Ed dodged and attacked and when he couldn't, clapped hsi hands and turned his arm into a blade. He sliced the blade off the pole.

"As I suspected! You can transmute without a matrix!" She accused. Ed's eyes widened. "And on top of which, Al is now a suit of armor and two of your limbs are made of automail!" She turned to me. "And what about you? You have two automail limbs as well!" She charged towards me and I screamed, barely dodging and rolling away. I ran as she chased me, screaming my lungs off. I tripped and screamed even louder.

_'Clap your hands!' _Bob kindly instructed. _Slam them on the ground!' _I did as he instructed and clapped my hands, slamming them to the ground. A blue light erupted and rocks shot up around Izumi. She lifted her leg and swiftly broke one of the rock walls.

"As I thought. You saw it too."

"T-Teacher, how did you know!?" Ed wondered. Izumi slammed the pol into the ground angrily shouting,

"Please, it's all from sparring with you!" Her face softened. "You saw it, didn't you Edward, Isabella."

"Uh..."

"YOU SAW IT!?"

"**Yes!"**

Izumi sighed. "It seems the three of us are beyond help."

Ed's eyes widened and he clenched his right arm. "Teacher...you saw it too. Can you tell me...?"

Inside the house after Izumi explained most of the story.

"For a while we were barren. We wanted a child, but couldn't conceive. When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill." Izumi explained, sadly. I blinked away the tears. Why do I have to get the mushy genes!? "And our child as well. He was not able to take a living breath in this world. And so I committed the taboo." I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "And as a result...I lost most of my inner organs. What an idiot I was. Now I realize I should've told you sooner. It must've been awful." Ed looked up and tightened his grip on his right arm.

"Nah, I did it to myself after all! It hasn't been that big of a deal actually!"

"Besides, I've got a long list of things I get to eat when I get my body back!" Al explained, trying to sound cheerful. "Right brother!?"

"Yeah! It's nothing!"

"Uh...what they said?" I said, pointing at the two brothers as Izumi walked over to us.

"You dumb little idiots." She said, hugging the three of us. I blinked. "It's okay to hurt." Why is she hugging me? I'm not her student...so why?

Ed closed his eyes and hugged her back. "Forgive us..."

"We're so sorry teacher." Al told her. My eyes watered and I couldn't fight back the tears. I felt like a little kid again, back at home with my mother. Her hugging me and telling me everything will be alright.

"Please forgive us..."

"We're so sorry!"

"Mom...I need you..." I whispered, crying.

X.X Next day. (actually managed to get some sleep that night!)

"Too think you saw it and actually managed to survive! I doubt you even know how impressive that is."

"I-no."

"Not really."

"Either way, I can't except the decision you made." She turned around. "You are expelled." Ed and Al gasped.

"But teacher-!" Ed cut Al off.

"Al."

"The Trains are still running. Get on one." Thank god-speaking of expelled, will people think I got suspended or something? I mean, I did slap that one girl, but I didn't even get ACP. Or ACDC. Though, it probably because I never did anything bad before. I was tired and her ripping the paper out of my hand and crumbling it up just made me snap. They needed a teacher to bail them out! They were making fun of me because I couldn't come up with very good insults, yet they needed a teacher to help them! A _teacher! _I expected a punch or something, but NO. They just made their little comments.

"Thank you." Ed said bowing, snapping me out of my thoughts. "For everything."

X.X

"Feel free to drop by if you're ever in town." Cid told us.

"I'm not so sure about that." AL said sadly.

"You idiots!" Cid growled at the two boys. I blinked as Ed and Al flinched. "You're so busy pouting, you can't even see what your expulsion means! You're not her students anymore, which mean you're finally free to speak to Izumi as equals." The brothers looked at each other and Cid crossed his arms. "Unless of course, you're too chicken to try it." I laughed.

Ed faced palmed. "Damn!" He looked at Al. "Al, we haven't done what we came here to do in the first." Al gasped. Ed looked back at Cid saying, "Thank you! We're heading back there right now!" And took off, leaving me behind as AL followed.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, chasing after them.

"Don't let her kill you!" Cid shouted.

Back at Izumi and Cid's place. Ed shot the door open, shouting,

"Teacher-Gah!" He ducked in time to avoid getting a knife in his skull.

"What the hell are you doing coming back here?" Izumi demanded. Her eyes turned red, her skin black, and she got a fire background. "And you call me teacher! I do not teach scum like you! Get out of my home!"

"Teacher!" Ed shouted, slamming his fist in the ground. Al ran into the room bowing and saying,

"We came to you because we're searching for a way to get our bodies back."

"And we won't leave without your help!" I just stood by the door, hoping I won't get a knife thrown at me.

"Get out now!"

**"We're staying!" **THe brothers and Izumi had a staring contest. It was so intense that it was impossible to know who would wind

"...You idiots."

In the livingroom.

"Al, you didn't see the Truth, did you?" Izumi asked.

"No...I don't even really know what that means."

"You must've lost you're memory from the shock. We need to get AL's memory back. His entire body was taken from him." Izumi said. SHe narrowed her eyes. "Just think what he must've seen."

"So, you're saying that the more body parts we lose the more we see?" I asked her, sitting up. She nodded.

"Correct. So therefore, Al must've seen a lot more than the three of us combined."

"So...if I remember what I saw, then we'll know how to get our bodies back?" Al asked.

"But the memory of that thing..."

"Truth?" I asked her. She nodded. "She ain't that scary. We're best buds!"

_"No, we're not."_

"Get out of my head Bob!" They all looked at me.

"Are yous schizophrenic?" Izumi asked, blinking. I shook my head.

"Nope. The only problems I have are epilepsy, ADHD, and apparently hip dysplasia. I didn't get the voice until I first woke in the infirmary, a bit before I met Al." Al's head shot up in memory.

"Oh yeah! I remember! You hopped around forever!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Nope."

"Yes you did!"

"You crazy."

"You're psycho!"

"I know I'm psycho!"

"Uh-um..." ALphonse couldn't think of anything, so I smirked triumphant. He then remembered, "The thing! Was it something bad!?"

"No, it's more like AWFUL." Izumi said, stnading up and moving her arms like an octopus. Edward did the same.

"And horrifying!"

I did the arm curl thing saying, "She scary~!"

Alphonse whimpered a little.

"It'll drive you insane!"

"Or even braindead!"

"It'll make you're brain into mush!"

"It doesn't matter! If there's a chance that it could help us, then I'm going to do it!"

"Alright," Izumi said after a few moments of thought. "I know an acquaintance who could help retrieve your memory for you." She smiled. "But let's eat dinner first." I cheered.

"Food!" She chuckled as Ed and Al sweatdropped.

"Give me a hand, won't you?"

**"Okay!"**

"Sure!"

X.X Next day.

"I found this lying in the alley." Cid told Izumi and me. I blinked, paling. Oh yeah...Greed... why am I so stupid!?

"And you're saying...they're _both _missing?" Izumi asked. Next thing I knew we were surrounded by fire and Izumi was cracking her knuckles. "Those idiots can't even sweep without getting into trouble! They're lucky I'd expelled them otherwise I'D KILL THEM!"

"I think I can help!" The fire background disappeared immediately. The man tossed a small box to Izumi who caught it easily. "A friend of my said he saw a short blonde haired kid heading into a bar called the Devil's Nest." I tightened my grip on the broom.

At the Devil's nest.

Izumi blew the door up and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. "Sorry to barge in like this." She apologized.

"But I really couldn't help but notice that two of my friends vanished!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"T-Teacher!?" Edward exclaimed. "Isabella!?"

"You damn imbecile!" She screamed, throwing the unconscious chimera guy on Ed. I flinched and fought down the smile that tried to show itself on my face when Ed slammed into the wall. "You think it's funny not to put the broom away!" As she said this I attempted to be ninja and twirl the broom in my hands and frighten Greed. Needless to say the broom fell and clattered to the floor.

"Fail." I muttered.

"I asked you a question!"

"No! I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks for your hospitality." Izumi told Greed. "He definitely needed the exercise."

"Teacher! Careful! He's a-"

"Yes, I know! I could hear the two of you all the way down the hall!"

"Made me think you'd got beat up! Turns out I was right!" I laughed like an idiot.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted at me.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Please tell me you ladies aren't going to start anything! It's no fun fighting a woman."

I just stood there and watched as Izumi ran up and grabbed Greed's head, causing a blue light to erupt. She then lifted her leg and kicked him in the head, sending him flying into a wall. I cheered. Greed suddenly started laughing, half of his face showing.

"Well now, just what the hell are you!?"

"You asked what I am?" She asked and pointed at herself. "A HOUSEWIFE!" I burst out laughing and held the broom in a fighting position. Ed then walked over and also got in a fighting position along with Izumi and me. There was a silence...

"A gay baby was just born...I think." Que the sweatdrops.

"I don't think it's the time to be cracking jokes, Isabella." Ed said. I shrugged as Greed burst out laughing.

"A Housewife, a joker, and a hot-headed brat. What a team!" Greed commented. "Though to be honest it's not particularly one I'm interested in fighting. I'll just be on my way now."

"What!?"

"So I grabbed a broomstick for nothing!?"

"You coward!" Izumi screamed only to cough up blood. Ed and I screamed.

"Teacher!"

"What's wrong!?" As this was happening Greed ran away.

"Gr...he ran away." Izumi growled after placing her arms around mine and Ed's shoulder to keep her balanced and standing. "How pathetic!"

"Are you okay now?" Ed asked her. The response was immediate. She puked out blood and went limp. We screamed.

"Teacher!"

"H-Hey! Hang-Hang on!" I exclaimed, eyes widening. What to do? what to do? What to do-wait what are the military people doing here? Guns!

Indeed there was military pointing guns at us.

X.X

"Al! Wake up!" Ed shouted, trying to wake up his younger brother. I stared at Al's blood covered armor in horror. "Al! AL!" I forgot...I didn't even remember...and now..._this happened._ Oh dear god...I want out of here. I want to go home. I don't care anymore. I want to go _home_. When I wanted excitement and adventure in my life I didn't mean _this_. I'd rather take back my boring-nothing-ever-happens life then continue with this.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay? You're covered in blood." Ed glanced down and AL saw my expression of horror. He looked down at the inside of his armor and gasped. There was blood trailing from the inside and out.

"We thought it best to open and remove her before you awoke." Armstrong explained.

"I couldn't save her!" Al said, placing his hands over his helmet-face. Al began to make crying sounds but I didn't notice. Everything started to turn fuzzy and I could barely hear anything. I could feel my breath turn shallow.

"Isabella?" I barely heard a voice ask. "-bella!? -strong, somethings wrong!" The edges of my vision started to turn black. I saw a blurry figure touch my shoulder, but I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb. My breath got shallower and shallower before everything turned black. Last thing I remember was seeing figures rush towards me.

X.X

I woke up with a headache. And a not to friendly one either. An image of blood, a dead body, and Al's blood covered armor appeared in my mind and I screamed, sitting up, sweat dripping down my face. I breathed heavily, images haunting my mind. I took a few more deep breaths before sighing and grabbing my head. My head was pounding and it felt like rocks were hitting it repeatedly. I shook my head, ignoring the pounding and got up out of the bed. Ever wake up and not know where you are? But then realize where a few moments later? Yeah, I had one of those moments.

I walked out of the room and saw an open door leading outside and AL sitting on the stairs. I walked over and saw that Ed was cleaning the chest plate of AL's armor, talking to Armstrong.

"Remember the guys Isabella and I told you and Colonel Hughes about?"

"C-Colonel Hughes-I..." He looked down sadly an I felt an arrow piece through my heart. He isn't...is he? Armstrong walked over and placed his hands on Edwards shoulders. "Listen Edward Elric, do not do anything rash." Ed stared at Armstrong bewildered.

"...Sure."

"Hughes is...Hughes is d-dead...isn't he?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes. I blinked them away however and my headache's pounding increased. Armstrong hesitated. Ed's eyes widened.

"He's...He's in the hospital." He answered promptly before standing up and leaving. My eyes widened and a smile broke out onto my face.

"You-you mean...he's _alive_!?" I couldn't hold it back. Hughes was alive, whether or not he was in the hospital, all that mattered was that he was alive. Not dead. Alive.

"What!? What happened!?" Ed demanded. Armstrong was already gone.

"Brother...they're back." Al changed the subject. We looked at him. "All my memories of when my body was taken away. I remember."

"What'd you say!?" Ed exclaimed, eyes widening. Am I the only one happy about the fact that Hughes is alive?

Al did the curly arm thing and said, "Well, it was definitely weird." I laughed, only to regret and clutch my head from the pounding headache. God...I feel like crap. "But unfortunately, I didn't learn anything about how to get out bodies back." Ed smiled lightly.

"That's okay-oh, how are feeling?" I blinked and pointed to myself. He nodded.

"I feel like crap. My head hurts and feels like someone is repeatedly throwing rocks at it." He sweatdropped and replied with,

"You did faint after all."

"Yeah, well it still hurt."

"I guess we haven't made any progress." Al commented, referring to the earlier conversation.

"That's not entirely true." Ed told him. "You remember what the Fuhrer told us back in Central? About the unrest against the rest of the military?" Al nodded as I blinked. Where was this going?

"It all had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone and those auroboura guys." Al replied. "He said he was trying to gather info on them."

"Well Greed was obviously connected to them somehow. But if so, why did the Fuhrer slaughter everyone?"

"Old man gone crazy?" I suggested.

"If he wanted information about them, why didn't he catch them and make them talk?" Ed continued.

"Yeah, it also seems weird that the Fuhrer himself would be there to attack such a small group." Al agreed.

'Sure does."

"I don't think that any of this makes very much sense." I told them, sitting down behind Al cross-legged. I pushed the image to the back of my mind. As I said before, I haven't watched a lot of the series, so I only remember bits and pieces. So I'm not a very reliable protagonist. But I'm trying. Ed nodded in agreement.

"We've been warned, but we need to get closer." Even I can see that none of this makes much sense. But I also can see that the only way I'm going to get home is when Ed and Ling get swallowed by Gluttony. And as disgusting that that is going to be...I have to get swallowed too...Ew...

**Dun dun dun dun! Ling is up next! Death the Kid! Awesome! I can't wait! Oh and for those of you who are reading my YGO fanfic, I got writers block on the Arelia and Marik scene... D: So I migth not update till a good idea or scene pops into my head.**


	15. Ling! Chicken!

RUSHVALLEY

"Hello there, Winry!" Ed greeted. She stopped walking and looked over at us. I was hiding behind a wooden pole. "You look like you're in a generous mood there today!"

"Hi Ed, Hi Al, Hi Isabel." She laughed. "What are you three doing here, showing up like this?" Ed lifted up his rigth arm and Al pointed at it as I laughed. I paled and took a step back when I felt an evil aura surround her.

Time skip.

Winry worked on Ed's arm while he was bleeding, unconscious. "Even Paninya's having an easier job now and you three still can't stay out of trouble!?"

"Really?" Al asked. "She is?"

"Yeah, she's given up her former life of pickpocketing and is now earning money by fixing roofs and doing other odd jobs around town."

"That's good." I told her.

"And what about the three of you, huh? Made any progress yet?" She asked sharply.

"Yeah, we have! It's slow going though."

"We're still moving ahead, little by little." Ed said, sitting up. "I guess..."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." A few minutes later Winry said, "Alright, I've done all I can for now."

"Thanks Winry,"

"I'm missing a few parts, so you'll have to make do with a patch job. I'll go get what we need, but until then, you've got some time to kill."

And currently Ed, AL, and I were walking through teh city.

I took a bite of the pocky I forced Ed to buy.

"Kill some time huh?" Ed asked, taking a drink of his orange drink. (Soda? Orange juice? I have no idea.) "Yeah, why don't we do that in a town full of automail shops?"

"Is that sarcasm, I hear?"

"Yep." He then noticed Al was gone. "Al?" He asked, noticing that he was sitting in an alley.

"Brother.."

"What now? Did you find a stray cat or something?" He asked, stealing a stick of pocky from me.

"Hey! Jerk!"

"I bought it for you!" Okay...maybe I didn't exactly _force_ Ed to buy it for me. I may have exaggerated the truth a little.

"Not...exactly." AL said and held up an unconscious person. Ed spat out his drink and dropped the pocky stick as I laughed at his reaction. I then realized who the knocked out person was.

'Holy beep on a beep sandwich with a side helping of beep!' I thought, eyes wide. 'It's Ling! AkA Death the Kid!'

At Meshi.

"Woo hoo! I feel so much better!" Ling exclaimed after eating about 50 dishes of food. "You guys are life savers! Thanks a lot!"

I pointed at the sky shouting, "See! Food can save people! Ha! Take that you guys!"

Ed and Al sweatdropped as Ling (blinked? I don't know, his eyes are like Prof. Banner's)

"Are you okay...? And you're treat, right?"

"She's like this all the time and when did I say I was paying?" Ed asked.

"Let's not quibble over something so small." I laughed and laughed even harder when Ed shouted,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!?"

"He's calling you small." I told him, smiling widely.

"SAYS YOU! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN i AM!"

"SHUT IT! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M FUNSIZED!"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!"

"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I'M FUN-SIZED YA JERK!"

"Guys! Come on!" Al tried to break up our arguement. "He was just being funny!" I gasped dramatically.

"What!? Funny! He's stealing my role!? Nooo!" I fell to the ground dramatically.

"How lucky I am to find such hospitality! And funny ones too!" I stood up and gave a two finger salute.

"It is my duty in life to make all those around me laugh."

"I'm so far from home!" Yup, Death the Kid's VA alright.

"Far from home? You mean you're not from here?" Al asked.

"That's right! I come from Xing." I tilted my head asked and asked,

"China?"

"Oh, Xing...that's...the country to the East of the desert!?"

I blinked. "I take it that means far?"

"Yeah! And crossing that desert was rough!" Ling answered.

"Why in the World would you take that route?" Al asked. I sweatdropped.

"Cause he can?"

"I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes, that route goes by them." I went ot take a bite of my pocky only to realize something. I glared at Ed.

"You ate my last pocky stick!"

"So? I was the one who bought them."

"Did you know that Pocky had milk in them? It does have chocolate on it after all."

Ed's eyes widened but replied with, "Yeah, course I knew."

"Jerk." He turned back to Ling. "Xerxes ruins?" I perked up. "I heard there was next to nothing out there!"

"I wanted to see for myself!" Ling replied cheerfully. "Anyway, I was headed here to do some Alkhestry research." I blinked.

"Alkhestry? Isn't that the thing with knives?"

"Yes! I believe it is what you call here Alchemy." I tuned out the story.

"I have to say, I'm curious about Alkhestry." Al said as I tuned back in. "A branch of Alchemy that's medically specialized?"

"I'm bored..." I groaned and my hand was twitching. I need to draw!

"I'm curious too!" Ed replied to his brother.

"By any chance...are the three of you guys alchemists?"

"Oh yeah, we are actually."

"I'm not that skilled in it though." I told him, sitting up and yawning. I could feel the sun burning into the back of my skull, so I stood up and moved to the seat that was in the shade.

"I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist."

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Ling looked at me, waiting for me to say my name. I blinked.

"What-oh! Isabella Alford."

"My names Ling Yao." He introduced, standing up and we did a 4-way hand shake thing. "It's pleasure."

"So Ling, what else can you tell us about Alkhestry?" Ed asked. "We'd sure love to learn more." We stopped hand shaking. Ling crossed his arms, smiling and said,

"Nothing. Yeah, sorry, but I'm not actually an Alkhestrist." I laughed at Ed and Al's expressions.

"If you don't practice Alkhestry, then why come here to research it!?" Ed demanded angrily.

"Well see, I'm looking for something. It's possible you three have heard of it before." Why this was happening I ordered a dish of chicken and something I could not recognize. I grabbed the piece of chicken and bit into it. Ling actually opened his eyes. "The Philosopher's Stone."

I blinked, swallowed the chicken, and asked, "The Stone from Harry Potter?" While Ed and AL froze up.

"...Maybe. I'm very eager to find it." I stood up and pointed the chicken leg at him shouting,

"Don't do that voice! It's creepy! See! You even scared Ed and Al so bad that they froze up on the spot!"

"...What?"

I waved my chicken leg at his confused face. "I said don't do that voice! It's creepy!"

"How is my voice creepy!? Either way, do you three know anything about it?" Silence...

"No. We can't help you." Ed said, walking away. Ling smirked.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" He snapped his fingers and there was a person holding a knife up to Ed's throat, a guy holding a sword to Al's armpit and pointing a sword at my chicken eating form. I blinked. "So, do you have something to tell me?"

I opened my mouth and Ling looked at me. "Will we have to fight again? Cause I'll tell you, I fail at fighting. I'm good at running away though." Ling sweatdropped. (Ha! XD)

"Why the interest in the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked.

"I want to achieve...immortality." He stood up. "Out with it, what do you know!?"

"Immortality? Please, what a bunch of nonsense." Ed said calmly. I made to take a bite of the chicken but the guys sword pierced my back. I froze in memory of getting stabbed. Ed and Al noticed. "Can you point that sword of yours elsewhere? You're bringing up bad memories." The sword did not move. I growled, snapping out of it.

"Hey! Move that damn sword of yours elsewhere less you get kicked where the sun don't shine!" The sword didn't move. I sighed and said, "I warned you." I lifted my leg up and kicked the guy in the balls. He screamed and dropped both his swords. I quickly grabbed what was closest to me and jumped up on the table pointing it threatening at the guards. "On Guarde! Ah...that don't work well with a chicken leg..." I sweatdropped. Ed and Al sighed as the guy continued to whine.

"You're grammer is failing as ever, Isabel."

"What a happened to Bella?"

"I changed my mind on your nickname."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. And I have to say, I don't care much of your way of asking questions." Ed knocked the knife away with his automail hand and aimed a punch with his left arm. "Kinda rude, don't ya think!?" The ninja jumped in the air and kicked Ed in the face. I flinched at that and screamed, jumping off the table and rolling on the ground when I saw the Old guy try to stab me.

"Enough with the swords! I'd rather not get surgery again!" I screamed and rolled to the left, barely dodging the sword. "You're-supposed to be-fighting Al! I'm the peaceful person here! Gah!" I jumped up and attempted to run, only to trip over a chair. I screamed as I landed on the ground with a THUD. i closed my eyes, waiting the stab. None came. I opened one of my eyes and sat up, looking around confused. Question marks appeared above my head as I went into chibi-form. "I'm confused..."

"You weren't much of a threat and didn't fight back. So he left you for Alphonse." Ling explained, a table away from me. I blinked, nodding slowly.

"Okay...I'll pretend that I don't feel relieved and am offended." Ling raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Still, they're not as strong as-" Ed began.

"Teacher!" Al shouted as they were attacked again. I then gained a stupid, completely idiotic, completely and totally me idea. I grabbed a random item off of one of the tables and ran over to Ling, grabbing him by the arm and held him in front of me, holding the item to his throat.

"Leave them alone! Or I'll slice his throat with a-with a-a uh..." I looked at the item I was holding. "With a French fry? Oh, come on! Really? I try to save their lives and this is how Truth repays me. Gee, thanks!"

"You really fail at this, you know that?" Ling asked, grabbing my right arm and twisting it, causing me to let go.

I held my arm and rubbed it in pain. "Shut up. No one asked you."

"You tried to threaten my life with a French fry."

"I was trying to be heroic!"

"And you failed."

"...Jerk."

"Weirdo. Oh hey! There they go!" Ling laughed. "Hey pops, let's add some desert to my tab."

"Oh, and can I get more chicken?"

"Sure!"

Not long while I was eating chicken there was two huge explosions. I blinked and looked up.

"10 bucks Ed's automail broke again."

Ling shrugged. "Why not?"

"Think we should go check one them?"

"Sure."

X.X

"Hey! Good work guys!" Ling complemented.

"Why you, what're you so chipper about!?" Ed demanded, automail arm slung over his shoulder.

"You guys have got some impressive looking skills. I know! Why don't you come and work for me and together we can take over this country, what do you say!?" Ling asked happily. I blinked and laughed.

"I had enough of your idiotic chattering!" Ed growled, running over. "Just go back to Xing!"

"Look! There they are!" A voice shouted. We all looked over to see an angry mob of villagers. I gulped.

"They look angry..."

"Look at the mess you guys made!" A guy shouted. "You practically destroyed out town!"

"You're covering the damages."

"And your restaurant bill too."

"Hey! Wait just a second!" Ed exclaimed, backing up. "This guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything!" Ed pointed to Ling.

"I'm so sorry, I no understand the language of this country, okay, bye-bye now!" Ling promptly left as I laughed.

"Hey! You get the hell back here!"

"Huh? Huh!" AL gasped seeing the old guy was missing. "He ran away!"

"The other one did too!" Edward shouted. "You've got to be kidding, how am I supposed to fix this place up with only one arm?" I raised a hand and said,

"Oh! Oh! I know! I can do it! I can do it!" Ed blinked before looking at me.

"What?"

"I come from the other side remember!? So I saw Truth and all that! And I can clap my hands like you guys! Al and I can take care of it!"

Al nodded in agreement. We both clapped our hands and Ed said,

"What? You can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now?"

"Yeah, I think it's because of the memories I recovered." Al said. Ed screamed and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. I blinked. "What's the matter brother?"

X.X

**"We're back!"**

"Hello!" Ling greeted. "We meet again!" Silence... Ed knocked Ling out of his chair with a punch.

"What's your sorry butt doing here!?"

"Now, now..." Ling said, pulling himself up with the help of the table. "We're all friends here right?"

"That' how you treat your friends?" Ed asked angry. "By sicking your dogs on them? Those two didn't go easy!"

"Let it go! I promise I'll give those two a talking too later." Ling said and turned serious. 'The girls name is Lan Fawn. The Old man is called Fu. Their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do."

"Oh, so you shake three strangers down for food yet you can somehow afford two personal attendants?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Well, I am the Emperor's Son after all." Ling said, raising his arms. Silence...

**"Huh?" **Ed and Al asked. "**Emperor's Son?" ** I laughed at the picture their though bubble created.

"That makes you..."

**"A prince!?" **They burst out laughing.

"Not the reaction I anticipated." Ling said, confused. I laughed again, causing him to look at me. "You laugh at everything, don't you? Or mostly everything."

"Kinda. Though you have to admit-you don't look like a prince!" I laughed again.

"S-Sorry! We just didn't see that coming!" Al apologized, laughing.

"Yeah! The guy who collapsed on the side of the road and then mooched food off of us is the son of an Emperor!" Ed exclaimed and laughed.

Their laughter stopped when a knife embedded itself into the counter next to Ed's head. They screamed and I laughed again.

"You will not speak badly about MAster Ling?" I blinked and smirked.

"Speak badly about him? Sure why not, don't have anything else to do!" Everyone looked at me as I opened my mouth to speak. I was shut up when a knife landed right next to my throat. I blinked, looked at it, and screamed, jumping out of my chair and latching onto the table. "I was just joking! G-Geez! Angry much!?"

"Good to see." Ed said to her, glaring.

"No, you're right, it's probably not that big a deal. And she was just kidding around, Lan Fawn. No need to kill her." I slowly detached myself from the table. "THe Emperor has a lot of sons. It's like this, my country is broken up in 50 different clans. With an Emperor at the top, reigning over all of them. The Daughter of each chief becomes one of the Emperor's wives and bears his children." I blinked and commented,

"That's stupid and sexist. Makes me wonder what Egypt was like."

"True. But the current Emperor, has 19 daughters. And 24 sons." I anime fell and stood right back up.

"What!? That many!?"

"I come up in number 12 in that line up."

"Forty-three kids!? That's incredible!" Ed exclaimed.

"You know what?" I said. They looked at me. "I'm not even gonna ask, cause quite frankly, I don't want to know."

"The issue of succession must be a tricky one." Alphonse said.

"Indeed it is." Ling said, holding up a finger. "That's the problem we're facing right now. The Emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to curry favor. And I'm no exception."

"You want to up your chances by finding the secret of immortality." Ed guessed. Ling laughed.

"Exactly! Okay! The Philosopher's stone! What information can you offer?"

"Not happening! The Stone isn't a tool for some political gain!" Ling got up and hugged Ed.

"Oh! Then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me!" Ed begun to beat Ling with his detached arm.

"No you don't! Get off of me!"

"I'm back!" A female voice called. Ed froze and Ling let go. "Did you see that!? There was some kind of fight on Main Street!" She turned her head to see Ed holding up his broken arm and me being crushed by Ling who was trying to get information of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Hey! Get off!" I shouted, not noticing everyone's silence.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" Winry shouted, causing me to blink and look at Winry. Ling let go and stood up, crossing his arms as Winry beat the shit out of Ed. I laughed and immediately ran when she looked at me. I ran out of the shop screaming,

"DON'T KILL ME!" I was unaware of the fact that I was being watched.

X.X

I looked into the shop asking, "Is it safe now?"

"Yeah, it's safe." Al said. I nodded and came in, sitting down on the floor crosslegged.

"Where're you off to break the automail this time!?" Winry demanded.

"You just assume I'll break it?" Ed asked, beat.

"We were thinking about doing some digging in Central." Al answered.

"You guys are going back to Central!? I want to come, take me with you!"

"What do you want to go there for?" Ed asked.

"I'd like to see the Hughes family again."

"But, don't you have a lot of work to do here?" Al asked.

"Aren't you busy?" I asked her, confused.

"It's okay if you want to go, Winry." The gay guy (Seriously, look at how he's dressed. Even wearing make up!) "You should take a break every once in a while."

"Oh really!? Thanks so much Mr. Garfield!"

"Okay, we'll all go!"

"Central here we come!" I threw a fist in the air.

"Onward minions!" I shouted.

"Oh we're going to Central!? how exciting!" Ling shouted, hanging upside down from the roof.

"I told you! You're not coming with us!" Ed screamed. I laughed as Ed attempted to beat up Ling.


	16. Emotionless, lifeless, and dull

**Just a few more chapters! We can do this!**

I stretched my arms and legs, yawning loudly. "Yow!" I grabbed my left hip, for it let out a sudden strike of pain. The pain vanished almost instantly when I put my arms down.

"I'm beat!" Ed exclaimed, yawning.

"Being spied on for hours would do that." Al commented.

"Mr. Fu and Lan Fawn were keeping eyes on them?" Al nodded.

"Hey!" We looked up to see the said ninjas perched on top of the train. "Where's the Young Lord?" Fu asked. The four of us looked around but didn't see anything. Doesn't Ling get captured by the military for not having a pass or something?

"He's not here." Al told them.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran off again." Winry suggested. The two ninjas lowered their head in annoyance and grief.

"Good grief! I can't take my eyes off him for a second!" Fu said, annoyed. He got up and ran to the end of the train. "Young Lord! Where have you taken off too, this time!?"

"What if he collapsed somewhere again?" Lan Fawn asked, worried.

"If so, I'd say it's relief." Ed commented, walking away. "Let's go!"

"Coming!"

"Master Ling! Where are yoooooooouuuuuuuu!?"

X.X

"He's collapsed somewhere! I know it!" Lan Fawn exclaimed as we walked.

"We'll stop by the Military Office first!" Edward told Winry. Al and I nodded.

"Right!"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"In that case, I'll head over to the Hughes's place and let them know I'm in town." Winry said. She smiled. "I can't wait to see miss Gracia and cute little Elysia!"

"Sounds good, we shouldn't be all that far behind you." Edward told her. I nodded.

"What he said."

"Kay, see you later!" Winry took off.

"I wonder if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has put together any more information about the Philosopher's Stone since we left." I blinked and looked at them confused. Did they forget what Armstrong said about Hughes being in the hospital?

_'I erased their memory. Can't have you ruining the timeline more than you already have.' _My eyes widened. Bob...why didn't I notice before?

'Truth.' I thought, frowning. I heard laughter in the back of my mind.

_'How long did it take you to figure that out!?' _

'Shut up.'

"I think it's best if we give the information we found out to Hughes first." I blinked, realizing I missed most of the conversation.

"The Hummunculi?" I asked, confused. Ed nodded.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Hughes said he was in the Court Martial Office." Ed looked around a bit before taking off. "This way!"

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, Al and I chasing after him.

As we ran, I tried to ignore the phone booth that seemed to be mocking me.

X.X

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" I exclaimed and mentally pat myself on the back for remembering her rank. THe blonde gasped and turned her head to look at us.

She smiled. "Hey guys, It's been a while.

"If Lieutenant's here, then that means so is-" Ed said, gaining a sour look.

"Thanks for waiting." Mustang said, cutting Ed off. Ed screamed and growled saying,

"Yup, the Colonel."

"Well, hello FullMetal." Mustang said, surprised.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?" Ed asked, one of those anger marks appearing on his forehead.

"You didn't hear? I was transferred to this branch last month." He replied.

"Great." Ed said sarcastically.

'And you guys? What brings you here?"

"We're just doing a little information gathering." Ed answered. "And we were thinking about paying Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a visit a little later today." Mustang's eyes widened. "Where is he anyway?" Hawkeye looked down.

"Not here." Mustang answered quietly. Ed blinked and asked,

"Huh?"

"He retired out in the country." Mustang lied. I frowned. "And took his wife and daughter with him." Hawkeye looked at him. "To take over the family business. So, he's not here." Ed looked down.

"I see...well that's too bad."

"We were hoping too see him." Al said.

"And I was hoping to laugh as he bragged about his family." I said, which was true. I find it hilarious whenever he brags about how great and cute and beautiful his wife and daughter are. Mustang turned around and began to walk away. Hes topped however and said,

"FullMetal." The brothers looked up as I blinked. "Watch yourself. Don't do anything crazy."

"Okay..." Ed answered, confused. Hawkeye and Mustang walked away. "I can't believe Hughes is actually gone." He said once they were gone.

"Oh! I almost forgot brother, we need to tell Winry about all this!" Al said. I blinked and sighed, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail so my hair hair fell down to my waist. "She went straight to the Hughes house!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Ed exclaimed and dashed off, only to bump in Ross. "Lieutenant Ross!"

She blinked before smiling. "I haven't seen you three here in a while. You're in hurry, why the rush?"

"We just heard about Hughes." I explained, half-lying. Ross looked down sadly.

"Yeah...Rough news, huh?"

"There was still so much we wanted to tell him about." Ed said.

"We would have liked to say goodbye." Al continued.

"We weren't able to reach you." Ross explained. "Don't worry though, He should be fine. Though if you three don't know yet, he was promoted. Two whole ranks."

"Up to Brigadier General?"

"He retired to the country and they promoted him!?" Al asked, confused. Ross gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Ed's eyes widened.

"Lieutenant Ross?"

She slowly removed her hands, still looking horrified and said in a quiet voice. "He was...he was shot and put in a coma...he's-he's in the hospital...chances are that he'll never recover." My eyes widened at that and my breathing hitched. "It happened shortly after you both were discharged from the hospital. I"m afraid we still haven't found the person responsible.

"No! Not the Lieutenant Colonel!"

"Hughes won't...he won't...recover?" My bottom lip trembled and my eyes grew wide, tears pricking my eyes. He can't...no.

"Why him!?" Ed demanded desperately. Hughes...he isn't supposed...no! I shook my head and burst out of the building, Ed and Al following.

I kept running, not caring where I was going. Just...running. I soon found myself in an alley. I ran up to the wall and leaned against it, crying. I honestly didn't care anymore. And I don't think Ed did either. He just did the same, crying silently. I knew a for a fact that his thoughts were different from mine. I fell to the ground on my knees, eyes dull and blank, face completely emotionless as the tears fell.

X.X

We walked- completely silent- as we made our way over to Gracia's.

"What do we do?" Al asked, breaking the ice as we stopped walking. I looked up blankly and blinked slowly.

"We tell her like it is." Ed said after a few moments.

'I should've tried harder.' I numbly thought. 'I should've stayed here instead of going to RushValley with the brothers. Hughes wouldn't be in a coma...he'd be walking, talking and breathing. He'd be bragging about how great and fantastic his wife and daughter are, not some emotionless person in a sleep and may never wake up. It's all my fault. I should've tried harder.'

"You guys go on back. I'm the only one who should've taken the blame on what happened."

I looked up slowly and blinked. "...No." Ed looked at me and opened his mouth to fire back a retort. I beat him to it. "I should've tried harder...he'd be walking and talking if I stayed back here instead of going with you guys." My voice was calm and emotionless. I may have been horrified when I saw Martel's dead body, but I actually knew and cared about Hughes. He was my friend. He is in a coma and may never wake up. "If anyone's fault...it is mine."

"Isabella is right brother, it isn't just your problem. It's mine and hers as well. Like it or not, we're going in with you." Al told Ed.

"Thanks guys, but you really don't have too-"

"We made up our minds! We said we were getting our bodies back no matter what." ED gasped and looked at his younger brother as I gently walked past him and up the stairs. I waited calmly at the door. "If people are going to die because of that, then I don't want mine back!"

"Are you two coming or not?" I asked emotionless.

Time skip.

Gracia opened the door and smiled lightly. "Winry's already here." She said and removed her smile. We walked in the room to see Winry holding Elysia. I took note of the fact that Elysia had black hair like Hughes, instead of brown/blonde like her mothers. Weird, but I won't comment.

"Winry." Ed said quietly. The blonde mechanic looked up sadly. There was a moment of silence before Ed looked up at Gracia. "Um, Ms. Gracia. I'm sorry, but there's something I need to talk to you about- if I may."

"About Maes?" She asked.

"That's right." Ed said, nodding. He looked at Winry. "You too, Winry."

Time ksip.

"So Maes learned something about the Philosopher's Stone that somebody didn't want him to know." Gracia said after we finished explaining. I pulled my hood over my head as my bangs covered my eyes. "Somebody tried to kill him...this was a message. A warning to you from whoever did it. To back off from all this."

"Yeah, well we basically dragged him into this." Ed said quietly. "I'm sorry!"

"If only I'd been here..." I whispered, face emotionless. Ed clenched his fists.

"So sorry!"

"That would be just like him. Getting severely injured and ending up in a coma while trying to help somebody else." We all looked up. "My Husband, he was always a busy body and a meddler and it got him into trouble. But you know, I don't think he ever had regrets. Not even now. Not even when he got shot.

"But we..."

"Don't tell me you're going to give up?" Gracia demanded. "You can't let what happened defeat you!" I looked up and blinked, face growing into one of confusion. "If you do then what happened to my husband was in vain." She smiled at us. "Even if the Philosopher's stone is a dead end, there might be some other way."

"Maybe, I guess." Ed said, looking up and blinking.

"You have to keep moving forward, anyway you can."

We left the room not long after that.

"Mommy?" We heard Elysia asked. My head turned towards the door. "Mommy? Please don't cry..." My breath hitched again. I could here Gracia's sobs. I clenched my fists and my eyes burned with determination and fury. I don't give a damn, Envy is going down. He'll pay for this...he'll pay for making that little Girl and her mother cry. He'll pay for putting Hughes in a hospital. He'll pay for everything!

We walked the streets in silence as we made our way to the apartment building. We got into our separate rooms. I sat down on the window seal and looked outside, eventually falling asleep.

I spent the next few days trying to draw the transmutation circle from the Xerxes ruins from memory, which wasn't really going as planned. I could barely remember what it looked like- okay I don't remember what it looked like. I just kinda gave up after a while and started to read Alchemy and fighting books. I need to learn how to fight, I just can't run away all the time!

I was in the middle of reading an book called _The Science of Alchemy _when Ed and AL burst into my room. I screamed and fell off my bed, book hitting me in the face. I groaned.

"Isabella! Look!"

"It's Ross!" Edward exclaimed. "She's been accused of shooting Hughes and putting him in the coma!" I sat up, grabbing the book off of my face and glared at them.

"Don't do that! Hold on-did you say Ross was accused of putting Hughes in the coma?"

Ed nodded. I took the paper and read it.

_"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of putting Brigadier General Hughes in an coma!?" _I growled standing up. "I going to punch something! Where's the nearest punching bag!?"

"I can't believe this!" Al exclaimed.

"Maybe the Colonel or the Major will know something about this!" Ed suggested angrily.

"But what about Winry?" I asked them.

"We'll explain it to her later." Ed answered.

X.x

"Ling! Ross! And...Berry, right?" I asked. We happened to run into them in an alley.

"Edward! Alphonse! Isabella! What are you three doing here!?" Ross asked. Next thing we knew Barry and Al where pointing at each other screaming,

**"You! You're that guy!" **

"And Ling too!?" Alphonse exclaimed. Ling laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey guys! What're you up too?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Ed shouted angry.

"Quit chattering!" Barry shouted and attempted to slice Alphonse in half. "We don't have time for this!" Alphonse jumped back. "Okay sweetheart, you go through that alley and make a run straight towards the warehouse district. The Darkness oughta hide you."

"Wait! Hold on! Tell us about Hughes!" Ed ordered, stopping Ross.

"Get going! If the MP catch up they'll shoot you!" Maria took off.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Edward shouted.

"No, wait!" Alphonse screamed.

"Shut up both of yoU! Stop screaming or else she and Ling and Barry- all of us will be found!" Ed and Alphonse looked at me surprised. What? Surprised? They shouldn't be.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

We all looked towards teh big explosion.

"What was that!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Looks like they got her." Barry commented as Ed and Al took off. 'Hey! Get back here!" Alphonse aimed a punch at Barry who dodged it and took off shouting, "Let's go foreigner!"

"Okie Dokie!"

"Wait! Ling! What're you doing with a guy like him!?" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I'll have to fill you guys in later!"

"Can we go now?" I asked Al. He took off and I shouted chasing after him,

"Wait up!"

We arrived just in time for Al to grab Ed, preventing him from attacking Mustang. I looked down at the ground at the burnt body and back up at Mustang. I remembered this part. Ross was still alive.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Ed shouted.

"NO! I won't let you!" Alphonse screamed.

"He killed Ross." I explained to Al, pointing at the burnt -fake- body.

"What!? He did!?" Al saw the body and gasped. "How could you do that Colonel!?"

"Maria Ross was a fugitive. Our orders were shoot to kill." Mustang explained. I frowned as he looked back at us. "So I did."

"That's all you say!?"

"All accuses death! I apologize for hiding it. But you do not argue against orders. Or ask for explanations. Just follow them. That's what it means to be a soldier."

X.X

"I apologize for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes's comatose state earlier." Armstrong apologized.

"It's my fault." Ed said. I blinked and looked at him, frowning.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your doing Edward."

"Is everyone here then?" A man asked, walking through the doors.

"Dr. Knox." Armstrong stated.

"Her body was almost completely destroyed." Dr. Knox explained. "But do to what dental work remained, I was able to conclude that this was indeed Maria Ross. It was an awful thing he did. Turning a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal. You must've held quite a judge against her, didn't you, Colonel?" He asked Mustang. He did not answer. "Is vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?" Mustang looked a way. "The Ishvalin Hero of the Civil war going this far against a little girl." the Doctor walked off. "It makes me sick."

Mustang stood up.

"Colonel." Armstrong said, causing Mustang to look at him. "Please allow me to apologize for one of my own officers actions. I never imagined that Second Lieutenant Ross could commit such a heinous act! She was so straightforward...and earnest! Compassionate...a truly fine officer!" He sat down, unable to take it.

"Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major. Perhaps you should take some leave." Mustang said. "Back East, where I was, it's a nice place. None of the big city noise and lots of beautiful women." Mustang walked away. I blinked as Ed kicked a trashcan.

X.X

I blinked and opened the door. Next thing I knew I had a fist in my face. I screamed as I was sent flying back. I think I got carpet burn...ow!

"What the hell was that for!?" I demanded, sitting up and rubbing my burning back.

"You listen to me, Isabella Alford-" Armstrong lifted me up by my arm and bent my left arm saying, "Hmm look at this! It appears to me that your automail is broken!"

"Um...sure." I said confused as he placed me back down on my feet. Why does the weird stuff always happen to me. Edward and Winry blinked as AL gained question marks above his head.

"Yes, this is a very serious situation indeed! We'll have to repair it at once!" He gained a sparklie as I blinked. "There is no time to waste! Allow me to escort you and Edward to Reseembool for repairs!"

"Uh...did you hit you're head or something?" I asked confused.

"Major what's up?' Ed asked.

"What was that?" Winry wondered.

"We're going back home?" Al asked. I sweatdropped and looked at them, waving my arms in surrender.

"I don't know! I think Armstrong got brain damage or something!"

"And you Alphonse Elric! You would stand out too much so you remain here in Central."

"Alright...?"

"Okay! We have to make arrangements at once!" Armstrong declared as he dragged me and Ed out of the room. I was mouthing,

"Help me!" To Al and Winry. I don't think they got the message.

"Cut it out Major! Put me down!" Ed whined.

"I'm going to die!" I screamed staring at the floor that awaited my downfall.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. These are my orders." Armstrong apologized. We looked up at him and I remembered what was going to happen. But what do they need me for?


	17. Nameless chapter

"Are you ever going to tell us what's going on!?" Ed demanded Armstrong. I blinked, hands in my jean pockets, walking casually. "It's starting to feel a little bit too much like a kidnapping." I blinked and asked stupidly,

"This is what a kidnapping feels like?"

"I haven't been fully informed on the details." Armstrong explained. "My only orders were to retrieve and to rendezvous here."

"Rendezvous? With who?" Ed asked confused. I saw...Breda? Yeah, I think that's his name, up ahead. Breda stood up saluting.

"I'm glad you made it here alright, Major Armstrong sir!" He saw us and asked, "Hey! What's up big guy!? Isabella!?"

Ed's eyes widened. "Lieutenant Breda!?"

X.X

"I'm dying..." I groaned, heat burning into my back. We were currently riding horses in a desert.

"Colonel never said we'd be crossing the border." Ed muttered. "That bastard..."

"Mr. Hon! How much further have we got left?" Breda asked.

"We've almost made it. Look, you can see the ruins ahead."

Time skip to our arrival. Ed and I immediately buried ourselves in the water.

"Ah! The coldness..." My voice gurgled a bit.

"My automail almost seared through my skin..." Ed gurgled as steam rose from the water. Automail + Sun = bad idea.

"Who's idea was it to bring the kids?" Fu asked.

"It was a direct order." Breda explained. Ed got out and got the water out of his shirt as I just remained soaking wet. I did however wring my hair out.

"So this is Xerxes?" Ed asked. "Looks just like the Fable described it."

"Did you say a fable?" Fu asked. I blinked.

"Yeah, _Eastern Sage_." Ed said. "It's a story about alchemy in Amestris. It claims that the entire city of Xerxes was destroyed in a single night." My eyes widened.

"Cool...remind me to look that book up later."

"And the only survivor wandered into Amestris afterwards. He was the one to spread on the science of alchemy." Ed continued.

"How interesting. We have a similar story in Xing about a drifter from the West." Fu began. "It's said that his teachings formed with our techniques of Alkhestry that we practice today."

"But Alkhestry's primarily used for medical needs."

"Yes, he guided this process." Fu said. I blinked and crossed my arms. "And we greatly revere him. We knew him as the Western Sage."

"So the West in his title is supposed to refer to here?" Breda asked.

"It is believe so, yes." Fu answered as we walked.

"But if Xerxes was such an advance city, how were they wiped out in a single night?" Breda asked. I blinked as I looked around, awed.

"It could very well just be a legend." Fu replied. I stopped walking, causing Ed to stop when I saw the giant transmutation circle I attempted to draw from memory before. I dug my hand into my pocket and took out a mini sketch book and a pencil. "What are you gawking at!? Come on!" I quickly scribbled down what it looks like for the most part and took off towards the group.

"Wait up!"

"Going in pretty deep now, aren't we?" Ed asked Armstrong. I yawned. I was really not a day person.

"Edward! Isabella!" A familiar female voice exclaimed. We stopped walking and looked up. I smiled.

"Ross!" I greeted, waving.

"That...damn Colonel!" Ed exclaimed, smiling.

"LIEUTENANT ROSS!" Armstrong shouted, crying and sparklies popping up around him. She ran in circles as he chased her, trying to hug her. I laughed loudly. "THANK THE HEAVENS!"

"NO HUGS FOR ME MAJOR!" Ross screamed, barely dodging another hug and picked up speed.

"There wasn't really any safe place in Amestris where we could hide a dead girl." Breda explained. "Especially one that's still alive, ya know?"

I smiled wider, placing my hands on my hips. "Yeah, we know."

"So the Colonel knew that Ross was innocent all along?" Ed asked, Armstrong still chasing Ross. I tuned out Breda's explanation, seeing how I remembered it.

"After Ms. Ross was prematurely freed, the Young Lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper." Fu continued. "The orders I've been given were to take this woman East, to take refuge."

"So we all agreed to meet here, in an effort to aid the Lieutenant's escape." Breda finished.

"I see." Armstrong said, crossing his arms.

"You've gotta be joking." Ed said pulling a face. He smirked. "I can't believe the Colonel was able to pull one over on us like this!"

"He thought it'd be easier to convince you two if you actually saw Lieutenant Ross!" Breda explained, amused.

"Fine! I'll admit it, alright! He actually knew what he was doing this time!"

"He said something else. He said something about not wanting some Hot-tempered kid and his friend endangering the mission." Breda smirked. "So he sent you two out here."

"HOT-TEMPERED KID!?"

"I'M THIRTEEN! A TEENAGER! TEEN-AGE-ER!" I growled.

"You said operation." Armstrong noted. "Is there a phase beyond liberating Lieutenant Ross?"

"Indeed. He's got a plan to reel in the puppeteer. The one that's behind the conspiracy."

"NO ONE CALLS ME A-Wait what'd you say?" Ed asked, confused. I shook my head, laughing.

"You remember Barry from the Fifth Lab, right?" Breda asked. I nodded. "He went on one hell of a rampage. They're bound to send someone to reclaim him."

"I have nothing to do with this. And yet here I am. Zilch. Nothing to do with it. I'm framed by Hummunculi." Ross groaned.

Armstrong and I were currently drawing sketches of the Hummunculi we knew. Once we were done everybody looked at them.

"We collected a fair amount of intelligence." Breda said. "And once we properly piece it together, we'll have the General's killer." I clenched my fists at that thought. Envy will die...next time I see him...oh... the pain he will go through!

"I promise you this, Lieutenant." Armstrong said. "We will resolve you of this crime."

"Lieutenant Colonel-I mean Brigadier General Hughes..." Ed said quietly. "It's just hard to accept that he's in a coma a might never wake up..."

"And what shall you do now, Edward Elric?" Armstrong asked him.

"Al and I committed a taboo...we still have people that help us." Ed answered. "Others get angry with us, others support us silently... Each one of them tried to help me keep my promise to my brother. So I have no choice...I can't turn back."

"All we can do is move forward..." I whispered, remembering Gracia's words. Ed heard me and nodded.

"Exactly. It's the only thing we can do. I'll protect everyone I can along the way." Ed continued, looking up determined. "I refuse to let another person become a victim. Not while I'm alive." Ed looked at his hands. "I know that's a hard promise to keep, but it's harder to look after myself. To think I can even be capable of it...maybe I'm just arrogant. But...it's the only thing I can think of. So I have to do it! I have to."

"Isabella?" Armstrong asked. I blinked and looked up surprised.

"Huh-Oh, I'm just going to find away home...but not before..." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Not before Envy pays. "Not before we find Hughes's almost-killer."

"And you Lieutenant?" Armstrong asked Ross. "Where will you go to take a silent."

"Well," She smiled. "I think I'm going to give Xing a shot.

Later

"Any parting wishes?" Armstrong asked Ross. "Shall I tell your parents?"

"No sir. As much as I want them to know I'm okay, I'm scared that it's too much of a risk." Ross answered, turning around and facing us. "I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

"Very well."

"Major Armstrong? Lieutenant Breda?" Said guys looked up. "Please deliver a message to the Colonel. I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's anyway I can help him, tell him to send for me! I owe him a great debt and I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it!" She saluted.

"Right." Armstrong said as he and Breda saluted.

"Good bye Edward, Isabella. Take care of yourselves, okay?" Ross asked, extending her hand out as we went to salute. I blinked and smiled.

"I still owe you, for slapping me that is." Ed told her. I grinned and said,

"Same here. That hurt ya know!" I laughed as Ross smiled.

"You guys can get me next time." Her voice was full of amusement. Ed and I shook her hand and she took off.

X.X

I was redrawing the transmutation circle as Ed walked up.

"Thought so. It's like the transmutation circle from the Fifth Lab." He observed. "A two headed dragon, a sun-ah damn it! Why does the top part have to be missing!?" Ed exclaimed, scratching his head frustrated. My head shot up and I looked behind me shouting,

"Ed look out!" Ed quickly dodged the guys attack and grabbed his arm, knocking the guy to the ground.

"What do you want!? I don't have any money so you-" He cut himself and I stood up. He noticed the guys red eyes and tan skin. "You're an Ishvalin!" Soon we were surrounded. I quickly placed my sketchpad back into my pocket as a guy walked up.

"Excuse me, young man, young woman, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you hostage until your military returns our holy lands to us."

"They're not going to return squat." Ed told the guy, letting go of the man's arm. "Not over two kids."

"It was the Death of a single child that triggered the entire Ishvalin Civil War." The scar-face guy explained. "So you really shouldn't doubt your significance in the eyes of history."

"That's enough of your shameful behavior!" An elderly voice scolded. We looked over to see an old woman walk over with the help of a young boy.

"Madam Shawn!" The scar-faced man exclaimed.

"Look at you fools! Are you all trying to dishonor the name of Ishvala?"

"Look, he won't try to attack you again, so can you please let him go now?" The boy who was helping the old woman asked. I blinked. Ed looked around before getting off the guy.

"You stood up for us, I don't get it. I thought you guys hated Amestrians?" I raised a hand and said,

"I'm not Amestrian. I'm American. Big difference."

"Despite the monstrosity Amestrians created, I know not all of them are bad." I noticed the scar on the boys chest and gasped.

"Both Madam Shawn and I were injured during the Civil War." The boy explained. "But then we were saved by these two Amestrian doctors. To be honest...I do hate you. But the two of them saved me and you deserve the same treatment."

"Quick and stupid question." I said, finally speaking. "Are you talking about the Rockbells!?"

The boy gasped and he and the old lady looked at each other. "Are you saying your friends of Dr. Rockbell?"

"Er-yeah." I said, scratching my arm.

Ed nodded.

"They saved countless numbers of Ishvalins. All throughout the course of the war!"

"No kidding, they were like an Aunt and Uncle to me." Ed said, smiling.

"They refused to abandon their post. It didn't matter how much the fighting escalated." Madam Shaw explained. Ed looked down and asked quietly,

"How did-how did they die?"

"They were both killed. They were murdered in cold blood. And it was at the hand of an Ishvalin they saved!" Ed gasped and my eyes widened. I thought that was only in FMA! Not FMAB!

"But that so..." Ed was horrified.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to stop him.

"Tell me who did it!?" Ed demanded. I blinked uncertainly.

"His face was wrapped in bandages, but he was an Ishvalin monk and his right arm was tattooed." Ed clenched his fists angrily. "If you have the chance, could you deliver a message to the resting place of the Rockbells for us?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Give them our thanks and our apologies."

We walked down the steps and stared at the desert. It was almost time.

X.X

My eyes widened at the figure who had his back turned to us. 'Is that...Hoenheim!?' The man turned around so we got a good look a his face. Ed and I gasped.

"Hoenheim!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hello Edward. You appear to have grown some." Ed looked away. "I spoke with Panako." Ed looked back at Hoenheim. "You tried human transmutation."

"What makes you think you can show up like this!?" Ed demanded. "There's nothing left for you here anymore!"

"I noticed." Just like how I had noticed that Ed put his hair in a ponytail instead of a braid-sorry was that irrelevant? "Tell me, Edward. What possessed you to burn down my home?"

_'I think you should leave.' _Truth suggested. I nodded in agreement.

'Good idea.' I then made to walk off but the look Ed gave me rooted me to the spot.

"After we happened we vowed to never turn back." Ed told him, not looking at him. "We did it as a symbol of resolve."

"No you didn't. You were hiding the memory. You didn't want to be reminded of what you've done." He told him. "And thought you could destroy the memory by getting rid of the evidence." He walked up to Ed, causing Ed to back up.

"You're wrong!"

"It's just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed." Weird metaphor. "You ran away and you know it." I growled and stepped in front of Ed, glaring up at Hoenheim.

"Leave my friend _alone!_" I growled. Nobody messes with my friends, whether it's their parent or not. Hoenheim didn't say anything, just looked down at me as I glared.

"You don't know a damn thing!" Edward shouted at Hoenheim and walking away grumbling. I stood there glaring for a few more moments before running after Ed.

X.X

Ed, Panako, Dan, and I marched up the hill carrying shovels and a pail.

"You're not really going to dig it up, are you Ed?" Panako asked. Ed grabbed his shoulder as I grabbed my leg, both aching from pain because of the weather. "Why don't we go back you two?"

"No, my stumps aching from the weather. It's about to rain." Ed told her. I had to comment.

"And to think I used to like rain...somewhat."

"Let's just hurry and do this." Ed stuck his shovel in the ground and begun to dig. Panako and I soon followed suit.

It began to rain.

I felt my breakfast bubble it's way up my throat and I covered my mouth with my hand. Ed began to puke his guts out. I couldn't hold it in and ran over to a bush, but I didn't even make it halfway before I gagged up my breakfast. Panako attempted to comfort us.

"Let's head on home." She said, worried.

"No..." Ed breathed as I let out another round of eggs and bacon. "I'm not going to be able to move forward unless I know for sure-besides, I won't runaway from this!" I coughed up the rest of my breakfast before wiping my mouth with my sleeve. This is one of those times I wanted my mother beside me. She'd rub my back comfortingly as I puked and when I was done she'd help me clean up the mess. I sat up groaning as the rain flattened my hair and made my clothes cling to my body. I stood up- albeit with some trouble due to the weight- and grabbed the shovel, continuing to dig along with Ed.

It wasn't long before Ed and I had to let out more rounds. I felt like I was puking up my insides. God...that tastes disgusting! I let out another round and finished before Ed did and continued to dig. I was new at digging, so I was rather slow. I felt another round come up and I dropped the shovel, running over to a tree as Ed took my place in digging.

When the rain stopped I felt like collapsing to the ground. Ed stopped digging and began to search for something in the hole. He put his hand and lifted out a piece of black hair. He ran over to the pail of water and washed the lock of hair off as I stood there tiredly by the tree. He lifted the lock of hair out of the water and was silent. After a few moments he looked at Panako and asked horrified,

"Granny...Mom's hair was a light chesnut color." He shakily lifted the hair in up. "This is black..."

WE dug up the rest of the bones and Panako was taking measurements and such.

"His feet are much too long. And this pelvis, pretty sure it's male." It begun to rain again.

"It is?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this isn't your mother Ed." Ed fell to his knees and began to laugh. Panako and I stared at him freaked out.

He looked up at the sky and said, "That's it? It really is impossible to bring the dead back to life. The undeniable Truth." Ed buried his face in his hands. "It was impossible all along!" He began to laugh again.

"Edward, listen to me. You've got to get a hold of yourself!" Panako told him. Ed removed his hands and said,

"I'm okay Granny. I'm okay." He looked at the skeleton. "From the moment I made this thing it's been the symbol of my despair. Not anymore. Now it's an emblem of hope." He looked up, eyes determined. I blinked and held my stomach, feeling like I was about to puke again. "Al can be returned to normal."

We then reburied the skeleton just as the sky cleared up.

X.X Next day.

"If Ed doesn't tell him, I will. If I'm still around that is." I sent a glare towards Ed.

"Hey! What'd I do!?"

"Thank you Isabella. And even though it doesn't seem like it, Ed, he does care about you and your brother." Ed scoffed looking away.

"Yeah I'll pass it on. Right after I clock him in the face!"

"Can I watch?"

"Go right ahead. I'm not going to stop ya. Now come on, we need to head back to Central."

"Already?" Panako asked as we made our way to the train station.

"Yeah, AL's probably going ot be mad at me. I've got a ton of explaining to do."

"I really hope Winry doesn't throw a wrench at me..." I groaned.

And now currently Ed and I were on a train to Central.

At Central in teh apartment.

My eyebrow twitched and I groaned saying, "That feels funny." Ed screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I'm sorry brother!"

"You-I-gah-what-" I tried not to laugh seeing how AL was injured badly and Ed couldn't form any sentences, but it was really hard. "How did you get injured this badly!?" He the saw Lin and glared. "And you!" He pointed at Ling and Lan Fawn. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Eating a delicious dinner?" Ling asked with a piece of chicken in his mouth. I burst out laughing as Ed kicked them out the door.

"Seriously! How did this happen to you!?"

"Fight with Lust?" I asked Al, worried. He looked at me surprised.

"How'd you know!?"

I poked the side of my head saying, "Other side of the gate, remember? I know the future- kinda- and the past."

"Too be honest I forgot about that." Ed muttered, Al nodding in agreement.

"A Homunculus and Berry the Chopper! And on top of that you found out that your body might reject your soul!" Ed clapped his hands and placed it on Al armor. "I'm going to have to extend what little you have left of your armor." Ed said. I grabbed one of the chicken legs from the table and took a bite. I was hungry! Don't you dare say you wouldn't do the same!"

"Ed, you'll be able to get his body back, right?" Winry asked worried.

"Yeah, of course he will! I told you he would get it back!" Winry smiled as Ed sat down. "Al..I've got to tell you something. I dug up the body we transmuted in Reseembool." Al gasped as Winry blinked. He stood up.

"What!? Why would you do that!?"

"To find out the truth." I answered, swallowing some chicken.

"Because Al! I found out the thing we buried wasn't our mother."

"H-HOld on a minute!"

"That thing we made...was something completely different."

"But then what happened to me!?"

"That's just it." Ed told his brother. "This has convinced me that we can return you to normal!"

"Ed are you sure?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, but before I start explaining how-well, uh Winry..." Ed gained a face and I smirked. "Do you remember how Al and I got into fights when we were kids about how-uh-marry you?"

"The fight we were talking about on the roof?" Al asked his brother.

"Yeah, that one. Al told me you turned him down!" Winry nodded.

"Turned you both down."

"Whatever! The questions for both of you then, what's your reasoning?"

"She said..." Al railed off.

**"I just don't like men who are shorter than me." **I nodded in agreement.

Ed screamed and cried. "You can't judge a man for something he can't help!"

"Short guys are a turn off." I agreed.

"Uh...I don't see how any of this has to do with getting Al's body back." Winry commented.

"I had to be sure. Al had a memory of something I don't recall. You seem to clearly remember it the same way, WInry." Ed explained. "Which means that it happened without a doubt. So now that we know that your memory is real, we also know for a fact that it really is Al bonded in there. I pulled you out Al. I actually did it. I know it was only your soul, but that's just it. If I was able to pull that much of you out then I got a hunch that I can pull the rest of you out!"

"You think my bodies still in the portal?" Al asked. I blinked and took another bite of the chicken. "Existing separately from my soul!?" Al gasped. "Like Barry's body!"

"Right! What did you see?" Ed asked. "Try and think back! Can you remember what happened when the Truth unraveled you?"

"I reached out...and it was me. It was my hand I grabbed!" Al exclaimed. Ed smirked.

"I knew it! Doesn't look like we're done with the truth yet Al! We're going to get in there and pull your body out!"

"Brother...after the portal, I remember looking at you from inside that _thing!_ The thing we thought was mom!" Ed gasped.

"You were inside of it!? That thing was you!?" I stopped eating.

"I guess so. But my soul didn't bind! It must've rejected me right away. So that means...we didn't harm anyone else's soul after all!"

Knock KNock.

We all turned to the door.

"Mr. Elric, you have a telephone call from an Izumi Curtis."

Time skip.

"Hey! You guys wait up!" I shouted, running after hte brothers.


	18. The battle of Epic! into the stomach we-

"What if I started to rot!?" Al asked, worried. "I doubt my bodies getting any nutrients or any sleep either! SO even if we get it back from over there-!" Winry, Ed and I saw his creepy thought bubble of a little Alphonse running towards us, his face blurred, him smelling bad with flies flying around him. We screamed.

"Is he right, Ed!?" Winry asked, worried. Ed sighed and crossed his arms saying,

"Now this is just an hypothesis, but I was thinking about transmutation and retracing the process." Ed said. "You remember how we mixed our blood to create a blueprint for Mom's soul?" He asked. "Well, right after that, we passed through the portal. But we were both deconstructed. It's a slim chance, but it may be possible that our spirits might've gotten tangled up in the process." I blinked.

"English please?" Ed blinked at me.

"That was English."

"She means, What are you saying?" Al answered.

"I'm trying to say that our bodies are connected somehow, even though I'm here and yours is over there."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I asked him, sweatdropping. He groaned and face-palmed.

"See, that might actually explain why I'm so sho-" Ed cut himself off, arms held up in the air. I tried not to laugh. "Shor-" Ed gained three blue lines on the side of his head and a sour face. I laugh escaped me and I clamped my hands over my mouth. Ed went into a corner and mushrooms grew on his head. "Short..." I burst out laughing.

"He admitted it." Winry said, shocked.

"He's starting to face reality." Al whispered as I laughed.

"So...you think you've been supplying the nutrients for Al's body too?" Winry asked, crossing her arms. I stopped laughing and blinked, placing my hands in my jacket pockets as I leaned against the wall. "That seems a little far-fetched."

"What's your explanation!?" Ed demanded.

"I think you're body doesn't grow because you refuse to drink your milk!"

"Don't start with that again!"

I groaned as the two argued.

"You need to start drinking it!" I stood up straight, only to stumble a little. I blinked and stood up straight again, placing all my weight on my left foot. My right didn't touch the ground. I blinked and frowned. I then put all my weight on my right foot, my left foot touched the ground, though I was leaning to hte side.

"Winry..." She blinked and stopped arguing with Ed, looking at me.

"What is it?"

"It think I'm unbalanced..."

Winry blinked and replied with, "You are a bit taller now... I'll go get my things. You wait here." I nodded and said to her as she left the room,

"Thanks Winry."

X.X

"Are you here to see the Colonel?" Fury asked.

"Mr. Havoc is recovering too." Al told him. "We figured we should pay our respects."

"What-what Al said." I said quietly. I know that Hughes was somewhere in this hospital and remembering that he's in a coma... It's all my fault! I shouldn't have gone! I should've stayed!

"I definitely owe it to the colonel. He saved me right at the last second!"

"Are you also dropping by for a visit?" Ed asked Fury. Fury held up a map.

"And bringing a little present." He smiled. I suddenly had a flashback to Mustang shouting,

_"I LOVE DOGS!"_ A smile made it's way up to my face and I tried to force it down.

X.X

"I counted the number of steps it took to get to the basement under the Fifth laboratory." Hawkeye informed Mustang. "And I was able to estimate the number of steps it takes to get to the doorway. It's not exact since the hallway curved. But I was able to reduce the radius with the lab as the center." She pointed at the map.

"That's Central Command!" Ed exclaimed. "But this is even more alarming!"

"It's the presidential estate! Right above where we found the hummunculi." Alphonse continued.

"Which means there is a very rare possibility that the Fuhrer is connected to them." Mustang said as grim music played in the background.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why did he kill Greed and his group if he's connected to them?" Al asked. I blinked as Ed placed a finger to his chin.

"Strange that he killed them anyway." Ed pointed out. "Why would he slaughter them before interrogating him?"

"It's strange alright." Mustang agreed. "Damn inscrutable." Oh...big word. Wonder what that means. "One things for sure, the enemy infiltrated high up in the command. So extreme caution is necessary at all times. And Fullmetal, watching yourself." Mustang then looked at me. "Same goes for you." I blinked surprised.

X.X

"How'd it go?" AL asked Ed. He held up a piece of paper.

"Easy. I told them I was a state alchemist and they let me in, no questions asked." He answered. I sighed.

"Did ya find the basement?"

"There wasn't one." Ed told us, looking at the paper. Al and I gasped. 'But I did find a trace of some hasty alchemy. How stupid of us to think that they wouldn't seal up the entrance."

"Seems so. But hoe else are we going to go find a Homunculus id we can't get down there?" We began to walk (It was night) home.

"I'm not sure. Remember how they told me I was there sacrifice?" Ed asked. I stopped walking, causing them to look at me. "What is it?"

"They said I was a sacrifice too. Remember? It's kinda blurry but I remember Envy saying-" I growled and clenched my fists. Ed noticed but didn't say anything. "You were trying to kill two of our most important sacrifices" when we were in the Fifth lab."

Ed blinked. "Oh yeah. But they said they needed us alive."

"They told me the same thing." Alphonse said as we begun to walk again. "Lust told me that they needed me when they opened up a portal."

"Well there's one piece of the puzzle. They're looking for alchemist who opened the portal and made it back out alive."

"But I didn't open up the portal! I woke up in there!" I exclaimed, not understanding why.

"You can still do alchemy without a matrix. And you made it out alive. You've seen the Truth. So you're still a sacrifice. But the real question is why they want to sacrifice us." Ed clenched his fist saying, "So we'll have to beat an answer out of them!"

"EDWARD! WAIT!" A voice shouted. We stopped walking and saw Brosh run towards us.

"Huh, Is that Sergeant Brosh?" Ed asked us as Brosh ran towards us.

"Glad I found you!"

"Yeah, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Ed suggested.

"What up?" I asked confused.

"You three need to go back to your hotel right now!" He handed Ed a piece of paper. "I can escort you if you need me too."

"A tattoo." Ed said after a few moments. My eyes widened. So Scar did kill them... it wasn't just in FMA. "It was him!"

At the hotel

"So you're saying that Scar killed Winry's parents!?" Al asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Looks that way."

"But It's not for certain." Ed finished.

"Poor Winry...brother! You weren't planning on telling her were you!?"

"I wasn't." I answered.

"Of course not, Al." Ed looked down. "I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."

"Neither could I." Al agreed sadly.

I sat up and frowned. "I just...don't like seeing people sad or depressed. Now..I'm not a fan of dying...but we have to confront Scar."

They looked at me shocked that I was the one to suggest that. Hell, I was too! But I didn't stop.

"We need to make sure that he was the one who did it."

"That's one reason." Ed said and turned around, looking at Al and I. "But there is another. We're going to lure out the Hummunculi!" Al sat up.

"They need us alive." I continued and smirked. "Meaning, they'll "save" us. They won't just stand there as Scar kills us."

"You think so?" Al asked me. I nodded. "Sounds like a pretty good gamble to me."

"Well it's much better than doing nothing!" Ed said.

"Oh really? because Scar literally tore us apart last time!" Alphonse fired back.

"Well-we-uh- gotten stronger." Ed stumbled on his words. I laughed. "In these past few months."

"And I can fight now!" I laughed again. Next thing I knew Al was towering over us. I gulped.

"And what will happened if the Homunculus _do_ show up? They're super strong and they pretty much can't die!"

"Can't die!? Was that imperturbably!?" I looked over to the window almost immediately.

"Ling! You're a life savor!" Ling smiled and laughed.

"I try."

"Or are they actually immortal?" Lan Fawn asked, looking at me confused. I blinked. What she so confused 'bout?

Silence...

"Why don't we lock the windows?" Al asked his brother. I laughed.

"Count us in!" Ling said after we finished the extremely boring explanation. "I'd love to help you guys!"

"Why's that?" Ed asked suspiciously. I punched Ed lightly in the arm only to regret it later. I grabbed my bruising knuckles in pain.

"Yow...He's our friend ya nimrod!"

"Exactly. And I can't say I care much about the military stuff-" I blinked when I saw Ling look at me and look away just as quickly when I cast him a confused look. "-but these Hummunculi sounds like the thing we're looking for." He frowned when he saw Ed's look. I blinked, left hand still on my bruised right. "What's wrong? You look kinda skeptic."

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for the help you've already given-" Ed began. "-but this-"

"You've got better odds with more help." Ling interrupted. "I'm serious about this. This is exactly what could help save my clan." They had an intense staring contest- even though Ling's eyes were closed.

"Alright then, but just remember, we're in this together." Ed told him, smirking. I pumped a fist in the air shouting,

"All right! We got the Xingese- is that how you say it?" I looked at Ling and he nodded. "Right, we got the Xingese Prince on our side! Those Hummunculi are going down!"

Ling leaned back against the couch and said,

"I promise not to run off with them." He smirked. "I owe you that much." I fought down a smile, remembering this part well.

"What for?" Ed asked as Ling took out a piece of paper. Ed took the paper and looked at it before looking as though he just lost all his money he had in his bank account...I think. I snickered.

"This..this..._for room service_!?" Ed exclaimed. Ling laughed and smiled. Next thing we knew Ed kicked Ling out the window. And as Ling was falling he was still sitting crosslegged. I laughed and had to say,

"Ed! You just defenestrated Ling and Lan Fawn!" Just then Winry slammed the door open.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!? DO YOU KNOW HWO EARLY I HAVE TO WAKE UP IN THE MORNING!?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot, you're catching an early train to Rush Vall-" Ed cut himself. My eyes widened. An image of Scar attempting to kill Winry appeared in my head.

"You know what, Winry? I think it'd be best if you stay here! You know, so we can have some more girl bonding time and Ed might get his automail broken again and I might need another tune up in case a grow another centimeter or something-" Winry blinked and her angry aura disappeared.

"I...guess...wait-is Ed planning on breaking it?" She demanded, glaring at Ed.

"No! But there's always the chance-do you know how often he gets it destroyed? Quite often so-uh...yeah. And I think Ed would love it if you hang around more! He's always talking about how pretty he thinks you are! And how wonderful you're personality is-he never shuts up about it!" Winry turned a slight pink and Ed a bright red.

"I DO NOT!" Ed exploded, blood spouting out of his nose.

"Yes you do! Does he not Al!?" I asked the armor brother. AL looked between me and his fuming red brother.

"Y-Yeah! O-of course he does! He never shuts up about it!"

"I-I never-" Winry stuttered, blushing. I laughed and gently pushed her out of the room.

"You best get your beauty sleep Winry, cause I know I won't get any! You need your rest! Bye! Night! Sweet dreams!" I closed the door and leaned against it, mushroom sighing.

X.X

"My house! It's destroyed!" A woman cried. I immediately ran over acting dramatic.

"I'm sorry miss, but I couldn't help but hear about your dilemma. I believe I could be of some help!" Don't ask-fine! I'll tell you anyway! ed and I had a bet to see who could lure Scar out first. I win I get 5 bucks. He wins he gets 5 bucks. Not like he needs it though, he's friggin rich! I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground, making hte house look brand new.

"But how could-my house! It's even more beautiful than it used to be! Oh thank you kind stranger!" I smiled and bowed dramatically.

"Oh, no worries at all miss! It was my pleasure! I'll be off now! Ta-ta!" When I was out of sight I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I screamed and jumped, face-planting into a wall. I fell off and landed on the ground with a grunt. "Uh...are you okay?"

"Yeah...fine, Ling. Ling!" I sat up and turned around, still on the ground. "What are you doing here!?"

"I saw your performance and was curious. Why the drama and what's so funny?" I scratched the back of my head and replied,

"Ed and I had a bet. First one to lure Scar out gets 5 bucks."

Ling blinked? I don't know, hard to tell. Next thing i knew I heard grumbling. I looked around for the source of the noise but saw nothing. I blinked and sweatdropped.

"What was...that?" I heard grumbling and looked down at my stomach. I sweatdropped. Knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast!

"Want to grab something to eat?" Ling asked suddenly. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Sure...I guess." He held out a hand and I grabbed it, standing up. I let go of his hand and looked around. "The nearest place is...Mash?"

"Meshi." Ling corrected smiling. I nodded and pumped a fist in the air.

"Onward to Meshi! Charge!" I then began to power walk there, Ling following and laughing.

X.X

"Hey! Isabel!" A voice called just as I was about to bite into a roll. Ling and I looked over to see Ed and Alphonse waving at us. I waved at them and said,

"Hey! What's up!?" They walked over and pulled up two chairs.

"I bet you everyone in Central knows my name by now!" Ed told me confidently, crossing his arms. "Get ready to give up 5 bucks." I smirked.

"I would, but I don't have 5 bucks. I don't even have a penny." Ed fell out of his chair as Al looked at Ling.

"Ling? What are you doing here?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE 5 BUCKS OR EVEN A PENNY!?" He demanded, hair sticking up. I laughed and took a bite of my roll.

"I thaid what thy meant! I don't have five buckth." Ed anime fell and his soul flew out of him. Al quickly grabbed his soul and stuffed it back into him.

"I got your soul brother! Don't worry!"

"And to answer your question, I was eating lunch with her." Ling gestured to me. Ed sat up and looked at us. I blinked.

"What's with that face? You look funny." Ed narrowed his gold eyes and asked,

"Is there something between you two that I don't know about?" I grinned and said,

"Oh yes Ed. There totally is. See, I might not know it yet but apparently I'm engaged to Ling-no there isn't you nimrod!" I whacked him in the head with a French Fry. "Is there something between you and Winry that _I_ don't know about!?"

"Of course not!"

"Then don't go suggesting things about me and Ling!" Despite how much I like him. I stuck my tongue out at him. "So there! Blegh!"

"Guys! Don't fight!" Alphonse tried to break up the arguing. Ling stood up saying,

"I guess I'll go." Ed and I stopped arguing and looked up at Ling.

"Oh..well...later." I said dumbly, blinking.

Ling left and a car pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal Mustang.

"When did you two become so theatrical, Fullmetal, Isabella?"

"Colonel!?" Ed exclaimed. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Probably." I clenched my fists.

"If you weren't injured I sock you in the face for being such an idiot!"

"I heard about Lieutenant Havoc." Ed whispered. "I'm sure Dr. Marco can-" Mustang cut him off. I blinked.

"Hold on! People are watching us. Get in." We got in the car and everyone was squished. "On second thought let's get out!"

"Marco went missing!?" I exclaimed.

"Looks like it. They probably took him captive." We knew what he meant. The Hummunculi. I clenched my fists as Ed growled. "There's something else we need to talk about. I'm sure you've heard that Scar's back." WE looked at him. "So what's with the show boding? Do you _want _him to find you?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we want!" Ed answered, grinning. "I need to fight him and you can't talk me out of it!"

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Mustang demanded. I flinched. "DID YOU FORGET LAST TIME!? HOW HE TORE YOU APART!?"

"Oh~! Sounds like the Colonel's scared of big bag Scar!" Ed mocked. I laughed. "I'm not surprised considering how useless youw ere against him! Hya ha ha ha!" He did a strange laugh to go along with the voice.

"That wasn't my fault, it was raining that day!" Mustang growled.

"Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital!?" Ed laughed again. "You're still useless!"

"Shut your mouth Fullmet-" He was cut off when Hawkeye pulled out her gun. We looked up and saw who it was. "Looks like he got your invites."

"You sure you're okay? You'd think it was raining the way your forehead was dripping!"

"Don't shoot!" I grabbed Hawkeye's hand. She stared at me like I was crazy-which I was.

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"We're trying to catch some rats!" I told her. "They escaped on us last time!"

Scar's arm glowed blue and he slammed it on the ground, making the ground crack and explode. Alphonse quickly made a wall to block Hawkeye and Mustang from Scar as Ed and I ran forward. Did I have a death wish? Maybe. Did I want to kill Scar? Not really. Did I want to lure out the Hummunculi so I could make Envy pay? _Hell _yes!

I screamed and ducked, barely dodging Scar's attack and rolling out of the way. The Hummunculi couldn't afford to just let Ed and I die. We were important pawns in their little chess game. Ironically, I only knew how to move pawns in the game of chess. Ed jumped up in the air to avoid getting blasted to bits. I clapped my hands and slammed them into the ground just as Scar lashed his hand out towards Ed's head. Spikes grew out of the ground and Scar had no choice but to jump out of the way to avoid getting stabbed. Al suddenly decided to join Ed and I as we ran towards Scar. We clapped our hands and slammed them on the ground, causing more spikes to fly towards Scar. He jumped in the air again. MP arrived not long after.

"Get out of the way! We need a clear shot!"

"Don't shoot!" I screamed. "You'll hit Ed and Al-Wah!" I leaned back and air-rolled-jumped out of the way. I screamed as Scar barely missed my face- his hand grazing my neck. Holy crap! Way to close! Damn it! Hurry up you idiots!

Scar caused some rocks to explode and I screamed as I got hit in the head, causing some blood to trickle from my forehead. I then remembered about Lan Fawn and her arm. My eyes widened and dodged another oncoming rock.

"Ed!" I screamed. "Al! I'll go help Lan Fawn and Ling! They're in trouble!" Ed nodded and dodged another attack from Scar. I quickly clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground, causing the ground from beneath me to shoot up in the sky. I screamed as I jumped towards the roof, barely grabbing onto the ledge. Ling and Lan Fawn looked behind them to see me attempted to climb onto the roof and fail. "A little-help-gah!" I screamed as my fingers slipped and I fell. A hand quickly wrapped itself around my wrist and pulled me up onto the roof. "Thanks-Ling. I can survive by dodging Scar but I can't climb on a roof, how reassuring." I grumbled as we stood up.

"Do you sense that!?" Ling asked alarmed, hand still on my wrist. I blinked and shook my head slowly, only to nod when I felt something...evil. "What a strange presence. You can feel it too, right?" Lan Fawn nodded.

"Yes." Ling let go of my wrist and grabbed his sword.

"Then it's time to move!"

We ran.

X.X

"I smell him!" I heard Gluttony shout. "Time to eat-!" A foot in da face! Yeah! Go Lan Fawn!

"Hi!" Ling greeted cheerfully, causing me to laugh. "How's it going!? Hey, that is one unusual body you got there! Just how many people are inside you?" Gluttony looked back and forth between Lan Fawn and Ling.

If he wasn't a Homunculus and trying to kill us, I would've of said he was cute confused. (True! I would! XD) "Who are you?"

"Don't bother running." Lawn Fan said. "I sense your presence and I can follow it!

"I don't, but you smell kinda bad." I told them and flinched when some blood trickled into my eye. I rubbed my eye with my hand and wiped the blood off my forehead with my hand. Gluttony smiled and the cuteness went away.

"Follow? Me? Then I'll just eat you now!" He opened up his mouth and I felt some puke rise up into my mouth.

"Okay...that's...gross." I saw Ling open one of his eyes, alarmed.

"So...you're able to detect his presence are you?" Fuhrer Bradley asked walking up. I blinked and Ling and I looked down at the ground so we could see him. He pulled out a sword. "Well, that's quite a nuisance! Let's take care of it!" He pulled out his other sword and burst out into an extremely fast run. My eyes widened as did Ling's.

"**"Lan Fawn!" **We screamed. "**LAN FAWN!**" The Fuhrer ran up and sliced off her mask and slicing her arm. Ling opened both his eyes. "No! **Lan Fawn!" **

Lan Fawn screamed as she fell to the ground, The Fuhrer's sword being cut in half and Lan Fawn's kunai falling and clattering on the ground.

"Clever." Bradley commented, lifting up his half broken sword. "You took a swipe at me with your kunai."

"Can I eat her now!?" Gluttony asked. My eyes widened and I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground next to Lan Fawn with a thud, pain shooting up both my legs, flesh and metal. I took a step towards her and felt a pain flare through my left. Damn it! I stumbled a little but continued walking towards her, dismissing the pain.

"Just make it quick." Bradley told Gluttony. Gluttony jumped down, opening his mouth and I quickly leaned over Lan Fawn-just as Ling sliced Gluttony's head in half. And whne I saw his eyes opened and narrowed, my first thought was,

'Holy crap, he angry!" Bad grammar I know, but I don't care! My friend is hurt!"

"Lan Fawn!" Ling exclaimed kneeling next to her. "Please stay with us!"

"Stay away from the light!" I ordered her. "And the black cave, stay in the middle! It's safer!" I quickly lifted her up, stumbling and screamed as I fel forwards do to my ankle. Ling quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and took Lan Fawn away from me, slinging her over his shoulder.

"What happened!?" He demanded as the Fuhrer appeared in front of us.

"I think I twisted my ankle!" I growled, flinching when I put weight on it.

"You think you can escape that easily from me?" Bradley asked. "I think you'll find that you're sorely mistaken!" He charged towards us and Ling quickly stepped in front of me, blocking the Fuhrer's attacks with his sword. I ran backwards and tripped. I landed with a thud and heard some electrifying sounds. I looked and saw that Gluttony was regenerating. I paled.

"I see you're no stranger to combat!" Fuhrer Bradley commented. Ling jumped in the air and blocked another attack. I had a strange thought in my head but it looked albeit like he was dancing. Nagihiko, Shugo Chara moment! "Gluttony!" He shouted. I saw Gluttony get up and jump towards Ling. My eyes widened and I shot up, clapping my hands and slamming them into the ground, causing the ground from beneath me to send up a pillar and allow me to jump in front of Ling, taking the blow to the stomach instead. I slammed into Ling and we were propelled into a building. We went through different windows though.

I screamed as I felt the glass scrape and scratch my face, back, side, and arms.

"Excellent," I heard Bradley comment as he and Gluttony arrive. "We should have some privacy in here." I glared up at him form my spot on the ground. Blood was trickling from my forehead, arms, side, back, face, and I had a twisted and/or sprained ankle. Just how greater can this day get!? "If you don't mind, I have some questions."

"First I'd like to know who you two are. Then I'd like to know how you knew what's inside Gluttony." He saw me and siad, "Gluttony, you can eat them, but not her. She's an important sacrifice." I growled as Ling looked at an exit. "You're looking for an escape? Even now? You don't give up, do you? You might stand a chance of escaping if you give up the girl, cause she's just excess baggage at this point!" I growled and attempted to stand up.

"Excess baggage!?" Ling asked, narrowing his eyes. "I can see all those stars on your uniform. You're the ruler here! Fuhrer King Bradley, unless I'm mistaken! A king's duty is to his people! Without them he is no King at all!"

I threw my arm out and spit out some blood, glaring at the Fuhrer. "I'm not going to leave one of my friends behind! Dead OR Alive! I'd rather die before I do that!"

"King Bradley...you're no true King...not now or ever!" Ling shouted. You could see the fury in his dark navy eyes.

"Naive boy, don't you understand that there are no true Kings in this world!?" I saw Lan Fawn toss a grenade on the ground and I screamed just as it exploded,

"GRENADE!" And we took off running, well, I was stumbling running- but you get the point.

"That oughta hold him!" Ling commented as we ran. I felt a cold wind breeze through. I stopped running and screamed when a sword landed right beside my face, gazing my cheek and spilling some blood.

"Nice try." Fuhrer commented and removed his hand. "But your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding this eye!" In his other eye was the symbol of a Homunculus. I felt my hair stand up.

"You're...you _are _a Homunculus!" I exclaimed, eyes wide. So it wasn't just in FMA. It was FMAB as well! Next thing I knew, Ling threw a grenade and grabbed me by the wrist and Jumped out the window, bringing me along with him. I screamed as my twisted/sprained ankle hit the ground and we took off running. We soon made it into an alley and I looked back, seeing that Gluttony was still following us. I flinched as my foot touched the ground. "He won't give up!"

"Come on!" Ling said and we took off running. "This area looks deserted." He commented and we stopped running when we saw what was in the area. "A dead end! We're trapped!"

"What happened to me?" Lan Fawn asked as we made our way towards somewhere else.

"What's wrong!?" Ling asked her.

"My arm...my Lord! I'm useless to you now!"

"What're you talking about!?" Ling demanded.

"You can not burden yourself with me! If you do then they'll only get you and her as well! A King is no King without his people, but the people with no King is lost as well! You cannot do that to them! My Lord! Think of our clan! You must live for their sake!" She pleaded as we ran.

"I won't leave you!"

"Shut up Lan Fawn!" I ordered and flinched as blood trickled into my eyes.

"It is time someone be left behind, for the greater good!" I saw Lan Fawn take out a Kunai and aim it at herself. My eyes widened and I growled.

"Suicide is a cowards way out!" I shouted and picked up speed and grabbed her wrist. Ling stopped running.

"Lan Fawn! NO! Don't do it!"

I glared at her as she looked at me. "Remember the trick Ed did with his arm? We're going to do that! If you act like this then I will freaking bitch punch you! Got it!?" Her eyes widened and Ling looked at me like I was crazy-which I was. I used my other hand and ripped the Kunai out of her hand. "Ling, set-set Lan Fawn down." My voice was a higher pitch than usual. Ling noticed and frowned, but did as I asked. He leaned against the wall and I knelt next to her injured arm. I swallowed and placed the Kunai right where her arm starts.

"Lan Fawn..." My voice was shaky and my eyes were watering. I looked up at her, truly frightened about doing this. She weakly looked at me and nodded.

"If...if my Lord can live."

"If you two can live..." I swallowed and dug the Kunai into her skin and began to cut her arm off. I flinched as the tears tried to fall and I flinched at her groans of pain. It wasn't long before I held her arm in my hands. "L-Ling...j-jacket..." Ling quickly took off his jacket and handed it to me. I placed it on Lan Fawn's bleeding armless shoulder and took the hair-band out of my hair, causing it to fall to the bloody and dirty ground. I tied teh jacket to her shoulder and saw a dog nearby. I pat the ground a few times, shakily saying, "Here boy...who's a good boy? You are!" Before he came over. I quickly took off my shirt, revealing the red tanktop that was under it, and tied her arm around it's neck. "Come on...sewer over there...hide." I felt nauseous, but I was determined not to faint this time.

X.X

Ling and I jumped out of the sewers and I landed next to Edward awkwardly. Ling shoved a grenade in Gluttony's mouth as Ed shouted,

"It's Ling! Isabella!"

"Move it!" Ling shouted as he jumped off Gluttony. Gluttony exploded and began to regenerate almost immediately. He landed in front of Ed and I and ordered, "Get me some strong cable!" Ed got up shouting,

"Right!" As I failed and fell back on the ground. Ed transmuted cable from the train tracks and Ling grabbed the cables and began to tie Gluttony up.

"Your own regenerative abilities are working against you! Grah!" he grunted as he tied the cables. "Your flesh will keep expanding! it will keep you tied up nice and tight!" Gluttony screamed a muffled scream. "You're mine now! Homunculus!"

"What?" Scar asked walking towards us. Just then a blonde woman with glasses wearing a lab coat drove up and shot him in the leg. I smirked. Hawkeye.

"Put him in! We're getting out of here!" Ed and AL gasped as the realization of who it was hit them and I gasped in shock as Ling lifted up Gluttony by himself.

"How the hell-Ling!?" He stuffed the Homunculus in the car and then walked over to me. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes asking,

"Think you can walk?" I nodded confidently.

"Of course I can! See!" I stood up and stumbled, screaming as I nearly face-planted in the ground. Ling quickly caught me and lifted me up bridal-style. "Hey! Put-put me down!" he ignored my protests and put me in the car, climbing in after.

"Hold on a sec Lieutenant-" Hawkeye shushed him and drove off.

"I know who you are Ling Yao! I'm on our way to a secure safe house!" Hawkeye said as she drove.

"My friend! I left her behind! Go get her!" Ling ordered.

"What!? No! We don't have time!"

"Then make time!" I growled, rubbing my sprained/twisted ankle.

"She could be dying now!" Ling continued. "She's still waiting there for me!"

"Then be quick!" She ordered after making a sharp turn. I felt my hair get caught in Gluttony's cage and I screamed.

"Ow! Ow-Ow!" I clapped my hands together and placed my one on my automail hand, turning it into a blade. My head was hurting and long hair is a nuisance. I raised my arm and

Slice!

Most of my hair went falling off.

"Isabella! You're hair." Hawkeyes exclaimed.

I rubbed my head and wiped the blood out of my eyes. My sight was starting to go blurry.

"It got caught in the cage! Nothing else I could do!"

X.X

I flinched listening to Lan Fawn's screams as Dr. Knox worked on her shoulder. How Ling was able to keep calm I had no idea.

"I'm sorry-" Ed began but Ling cut him off.

"No, don't apologize! I was the one who suggested it, remember!? We both had something got gain out of it, so I guess it made sense. When I made to search for immortality...I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices. But I..." He clenched his fist. "I wasn't ready for _this_! Lan Fawn was though. She was ready to make the decision I was too weak to make!"

After Lan Fawn was done.

"You're awake!" Ed exclaimed. "Are you alright, is there anything we can do!?"

"That old trap of yours..." She whispered. "...went pretty well. But I'm useless without my arm. I'm going to need to find a replacement."

Ed gasped and looked at his hand after a moment. He looked at her smiling, "You know, I could introduce you to a great engineer!"

She smiled weakly. "Thank you..." He nodded and we soon left the room and saw Mustang looking at Gluttony.

I grabbed my now shoulder length hair. I frowned.

"hey, what do we have here?" Dr. Knox asked walking over.

"That's Gluttony." Ling said. "He's a Homunculus."

"He and his friends seem to have friends among some of the Military's senior staff." Mustang explained, hearing his gasp. Ling gasped and looked at him, eyes closed again.

"Just some you say!? It goes far deeper than that!" Mustang looked at Ling shocked. "You're Fuhrer King Bradley?" He opened his eyes. "I believe he's a Homunculus too."

"His eye." I explained, looking up at Mustang. "It has the tattoo, the eye under the eye patch." Silence...

"He and Gluttony came after us." Ling continued to explain. "And they were working _together_."

"No way!" Ed exclaimed.

"Our Ruler!? A homunculus!?" Al asked, disbelieving. I nodded.

"Although..." Ling closed his eyes again. "He doesn't have the same inhuman presence as Gluttony. At his core he still feels like a regular person."

"Another thing, if the Fuhrer is a Homunculus how can he possibly have a son!?" Al asked, striking up a good point.

"He adopted the boy." I answered.

"Seleme is adopted, just like you're friend says." Dr. Knox agreed. "There's no direct blood relation between him and his father."

"Whether Homunculus or human, all these new developments will make it easier to remove him from his seat of power." Mustang said. I rolled my eyes and face-palmed.

"Shove your ego somewhere else. This isn't the time."

Mustang glared at me and looked at Gluttony saying, "First we get information out of this one, then take his stone. It may prove useful in treating my man." Ling growled and stormed up to Mustang, grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey you! Lan Fawn lost her arm to get him! He's _our _captive! We're taking him back to Xing!"

"Hold it! It could help us get our bodies back!" Ed interrupted. I frowned and growled.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I BITCH PUNCH ALL OF YOU!" Everyone shut up and stared at me.

"I'm too old for this thing, good luck Mustang. I'm going home." Dr. Knox said and walked off. We all looked towards Gluttony who was attempting to break through the wire.

"All hell is breaking lose." I commented, eyes wide.

"DIE MUSTANG!" Gluttony shouted. An eye appeared on Gluttony with Teeth protruding from the sides. We all gasped and my eyes went wide from horror. He then blew up half of the house and I could hear Hawkeye shouting,

"What was that!? Colonel! What's going on!?"

"Hawkeye stop!" Mustang ordered. I stared at Gluttony horrified and disgusted.

"Let's go!" Mustang ordered, pulling off his glove. "We have to break him down!"

"But we worked so hard to capture one of the Homunculi!" Al argued as Mustang put on another glove.

"Survival is our main priority! Besides, he knows our names and faces now. It would be foolish to let him leave here alive!" Mustang shouted and sent a blast of fire towards Gluttony. There was a huge explosion and the fire went into GLuttony's stomach. He burped.

"He swallowed it?" Ed asked disbelieving.

"Uh oh..." Al commented. We all screamed and barely dodged GLuttony's attack.

"HEY THAT WORKED WELL!" Ed commented sarcastically as we ran for our lvies.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow-" I kept on saying and flinching every time my foot hit the ground.

"THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER-BE MY GUEST!" Mustang growled at Ed.

"OR WE CAN JUST LEAVE YOU BEHIND COLONEL! YOU'RE THE ONE HE REALLY WANTS!" Al suggested.

"The trees! Split up!" Mustang ordered. WE did so, but I went with Ed, cause I quite frankly did value my life. We soon made it the car.

"MUSTANG! NOOOO!" We heard Gluttony scream. I snickered only to flinch.

"Looks like he fell for the Mustang decoy." Ed said.

"First clue?" I asked him. There were some bangs and thumps from the forest. "Someone must be having a bad day."

"Right, now get in the car." Ed said and pushed Mustang into the car.

"Lieutenant, please take care of Lan Fawn." Alphonse said to Hawkeye.

"You expect me to runaway and leave this to you, Elric!?" Mustang demanded.

"If you stay you'll just get in our way!" Ed shouted at him.

"Yeah! Get out of the way!" Alphonse shouted.

"They're right. You won't be any use here. Sorry." Hawkeye told Mustang. Mustang anime fell, ego taking a hit.

"Right now you should be thinking about your job! The head of the Military is a Homunculus! Don't you think you should try and do something about that!?" Ed demanded. Mustang gasped.

"The Head of the Military?" Hawkeye asked surprised. "You're not talking about Fuhrer Bradley are you!?"

"HE's exactly who we're talking about." I answered, serious. Whoa whoa whoa! What!? Serious!?

"We can talk about it later!" Dr. Knox interrupted. "Now get in!" Ling, Al, Ed and I looked at each other and nodded.

"The car looks full." Ed commented, smiling. "You go ahead."

"You dumbasses!" Dr. Knox shouted at us.

"You can't really believe that I'd let a couple of _children_ fight this battle for us?" Hawkeye demanded.

"But with the Senior staff involved with this, you're going to need all the help you can get." Ling told her, smiling.

"And that includes getting all the information you can oughta this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?" Edward asked, grinning.

"We'll stay here and find out what we can." Al said.

"And I'll make sure that nobody dies in the process. Except the Homunculus." It's time. "It doesn't matter if we're children or not."

"It was our mission from the beginning and we're going to see it through." Ed told them. "I'll appreciate your help until now though."

"Here Edward." We looked to see Hawkeye holding out her gun. "I want you to take this. You do know how to use it, don't you?" Ed's eyes widened.

"That's a weapon." Alphonse said. "For killing people."

"Yes, but it's also a weapon for protecting your lives." Hawkeye finished. Ed took the gun after a few moments. There were more explosions in the forest.

"Look after Lan Fawn!" Ling ordered Hawkeye. She nodded and we head into the forest.

X.X  
"I know I said that we'd stay, Al." Ed began as we hid behind trees, watching Gluttony. Funny thing is we were all shaking. "But that's seriously freaky!"

"He's seems to be a bit angry." Ling commented, shaking as well.

"More like creepy and gross." I said from next to Ling, voice going a bit high pitch.

"H-How are we going to catch him?" AL asked. There was a noise from behind us. "What was that!?" Ling pulled out his sword and we got into a fighting position. "A dog?"

"Stop it! Now, Gluttony!" The dog barked. What?

"A talking dog!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey, long time no see." The dog greeted. Wait...that voice. I felt my hair stick up a little and I growled, anger, fury, despair, sorrow, hatred- emotions boiling up inside me. The dog then turned into the one person I hated and wanted to kill the most...Envy. "How are ya, Fullmetal-" I cut Envy off, screaming,

"Envy! DIE!" I ran towards him- ignoring the searing pain in my ankle- and aiming a punch at his face. Envy blocked it and sent my flying towards a tree.

"Hey! Calm down!" Envy shouted, putting his hands up in the air. "I'm just here getting Gluttony back! Nothing more than that! I don't want to fight you-" He jumped in the air to dodge another one of my attacks.

"I don't care! You put him in that coma!" I screamed at him. Envy landed on a tree branch and asked,

"What!?" Envy was surprised, I could tell that much. I was too blinded by rage and my tears to notice. Envy jumped off the branch and landed next to Gluttony.

"Mustang was here! Mustang killed Lust! Swallow! Swallow! Swallow him up!"

"You can't get the Colonel, or the Elric brother and their friend." Envy told him as I angrily walked back over to the group.

"Why not!?"

"I smelt this multiplicity before." Ling said. Ling lost his smile and opened his eyes. "How many people are inside you, Homunculus?"

"I know." Envy stated as music played in the background. "You're that kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

"What do you mean _kid!?" _Ling demanded. "I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing! My name is-"

"Eat him." Envy ordered Gluttony. Ling then proceeded to run from Gluttony screaming,

"No! No! No! No! No!" We watched as he ran into the forest. Ed popped his knuckles and looked at us saying,

"Know what I'm thinkin'?"

"Looks like they really aren't allowed to do anything to the three of us." Al said. I nodded and tried to force the anger away. Me + Anger = don't mix. I get mad, not angry.

"Which means-" I clapped my hands and slammed the on the ground. A blue erupted and a wall appeared out of the ground, separating Ling and Gluttony. "Ling!" I shouted as he stood up. "You get that one!" And we charged towards Gluttony. As much as I want to be the one to kill Envy...that was Mustang's job. Gluttony ran away from us as we chased him. Al then transmuted a well under Gluttony causing him to fall in.

"Nice!" Ed shouted as we ran over. "We got him!" We gasped and fell backwards as Gluttony jumped out of the well.

"Whew. That was a close one." Gluttony commented.

"I had enough of you!" Ed shouted aiming kicks at Gluttony who was dodging them. I followed Ed's lead and began to send out punches.

"Get away! I can't eat you! Just let me take a bite of the other guy!" Al ran up and grabbed Gluttony by the arms.

"Not today!" Al shouted only to get thrown and slam into Ed and Me and we were slammed into the wall, breaking it.

"Stay out of my way guys! I'm busy!" Ling shouted and dodged Envy's attack. I shot up and shouted,

"It's not like we're trying to be!" Ling sliced off Envy's leg and Envy fell to the ground. Ling was about to pierce the sword into Envy's chest when he transformed into Lan Fawn. Ling hesitated.

"Go for it Gluttony!"

"No!" I shouted as Gluttony opened his creepy mouth even wider. Ed, AL and I ran forwards. I jumped, grabbing Ling by the arm in an attempt to pull him out of the way.

"What!?" Envy demanded. Ed quickly jumped and grabbed me by the waist in an attempt to pull _both _me and Ling out of the way. Envy quickly grabbed Ed's leg.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed and lost half of his arm just as we disappeared into Gluttony's stomach.

X.X

I groaned and sat up, placing a hand to my forehead only to withdraw it immediately. My hand was covered in red liquid and it smelled terrible.

"B-Blood?" I stood up and looked around. "Ed!? Ling!? Al! Hello! ED! LING! AL!"

**Two more chapter at the most! Then the sequel! Woo!**


	19. Inside the stomach, and tears shed

**Sorry for the late update, but I needed some rest from typing. Last chapter was about 8000 something words.**

I groaned, tired from walking. My ankle wasn't doing any good considering I was just in a battle and it was still sprained. I think a few of my cuts reopened too, but I didn't feel like checking. My head hurt, my feet were sore, my ankle was hurting, and I felt sick from the stench of blood. I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Ling!" I shouted tiredly. "Ed!? Al! Someone...just answer me already...I feel like I'm going to collapse..." It was true. My stomach and the stench of blood don't mix well apparently. "Ling! Ed!" I whimpered as my feet dragged through the blood as I wandered this endless maze called Gluttony's stomach. "I need you guys right now...I don't care if I'm going home, I need you..."

"Isabella!?" A familiar asian voice exclaimed. I looked up, eyes filled with hope.

"Ling! Gah-!" I screamed as I fell forward- foot twisting in the process. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of stinky blood and flesh. None came. Instead I felt arms wrap around my waist and I face-planted into something soft. I slowly opened my eyes and turned pink. The thing that I face-planted into...was Ling's chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked, face contorted into one of worry. I blinked and fought down the blush and bit back the embarrassed smile. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah-yeah I think-I think so." Damn it stuttering! Why now!? Why of all times now!? I placed my hands on Ling's shoulders and tried to stand up, only to fall back down. "Okay maybe not!" I growled, grunting from the pain. Though it was nothing compared to the sword stab I got from the Slicer brothers back in Lab Five. That hurt like a bitch!

"C'mon. I'll carry you-wait you're not Envy are you!?" I bit back a groan and glared at him.

"If I was- don't you think you'd be dead by now!?"

"Good point. Hold on." I let out a yelp as he lifted me up bridal style and still somehow managed to hold the torch he was carrying.

"Hey-hey! Put-put me down!" Ling looked down at me a smirked. I flinched. That was completely and totally UN-Ling.

"You can't walk-you're as light as a feather!" He joked smiling. I crossed my arms grumbling about the stupid, bipolar, funny, cute-no. Bad thoughts. You fail at relationships, so don't even _think_ about it! Besides, you're going to be going home soon-if everything goes to plan.

"I'll make you as light as a feather..." I grumbled. Ling heard this and laughed. I looked up at him, confused.

"How are you going to do that? You can't even run that fast." I held up a finger and opened my mouth to make a retort- and couldn't think of anything. I closed it and opened it a few more times, trying to come up with something. I blinked and closed my mouth, realizing Ling was staring at me. I blinked again.

"Wh-what?"

Ling snapped out of his trance and looked into my eyes. "Nothing, though I am curious-" He began and opened his dark navy blue eyes. I stared into them, entranced. I saw him lean closer to my face and didn't think anything of it. "-would you mind becoming my-" He was cut off by a voice and I snapped out of it, red when I realized how close our faces were.

"THIS IS LING'S FAULT! THAT IDIOT PRINCE!"

"Who do you think you are to call me that!?" Ling demanded, glaring at Edward, eyes closed.

"Ling!" Ed exclaimed as we-I mean Ling began to walk forward. "Isabella!"

"You can't call the Future leader of a nation an idiot!" Ling growled annoyed. He also sounded kinda angry...wonder why. Ed ran up asking,

"Are you alright-!" He cut himself off and stopped where he was, alarmed. "Hold on..."

"What's wrong?" Ling asked, still sounding a bit angry.

"How do I know you aren't Envy in disguise?"

"Oh, come on! Do you want me to recite the hotel menu list from top to bottom!?"

"And do you really think I would be in his-" I stopped, realizing how that would sound. I turned a bit pink and rephrased my sentence. "Do you really think I'd allow myself to get carried by Ling if it was Envy? If it was him he'd be dead!" I growled, remembering Hughes.

"Alright, you're Ling _and _Isabella..." Ed said slowly, his antenna piece of hair twitching.

"And what about you!?" Ling asked. "How do I know you're not Envy? You little runt!" Ed jumped up and attempted to kick Ling in the face. I screamed and acting out of reflex, buried my face in Ling's chest as Ling blocked Ed's attack with the torch- making sure not to drop me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU JERK!?" Oh, looks like I rubbed off on him. That's not good.

"Okay, it's really you!" Ling said as Ed continued to attack, only smiling a little.

X.X

"How did we even get here?" Ed wondered as we-Ed and Ling, I mean, walked. I huffed and crossed my arms, annoyed that I had to be carried. Normally I wouldn't mind- but this was just embarrassing!

"Last thing I remember?" Ling said and tightened his grip. I blinked and felt my face heat up a little. "Gluttony swallowing us whole."

"I remember-I remember tackling you in an attempt to push you out of the way and getting tackled by Ed."

"So you think this cavern is the void inside the cavern of Gluttony's stomach?" Ed asked Ling. I blinked. Isn't Gluttony a defective portal or something...?

"Most likely." Ling answered and turned a bit so he could see something. "There. That's the abandoned house where we were hiding. Also, check this out." Ling moved again and I shifted uncomfortably in his arms. I blinked and felt my heart speed up when Ling moved his arms, re-positioning me so I had my head up against his chest. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster.

"That's the Lieutenant's car!"

"I'm guessing the fire is from Mustang's attack?" I asked, blinking.

"Yeah, that proves it." Ed said, agreeing. He then gained a confused look. "But, how could Gluttony's belly be so huge!?"

"I have no idea, but I sincerely doubt that this is a pleasant place." I lifted my head up and looked at Ling asking,

"First clue?"

"I think that would be the blood." Ed walked forward and yanked the torch out of Ling's hand-nearly knocking me to the ground. I yelped and Ling quickly caught me. "What is it!?" He demanded. Ed stopped walking and picked up something I blinked, eyes widening as I saw it.

"Guys, look at this!"

"That's looks like..." I trailed off.

"Is that Al's?" Ling finished.

"But it's just his hand." Ed said, examining it. "That means he didn't get swallowed." He smiled lightly. "He's safe. But he must be freaking out about where we are now. If there was just someway we could contact him!" I blinked as Ed stared at the arm determined and raised it up in the air, waving it around shouting, "GIVE ME A WAY TELEPATHIC POWERS! ELRIC BROTHER TELEPATHY!" I burst out laughing and Ling walked away, annoyed by Ed's stupidity. Wait! _I'm _the stupid one! He's trying to steal my role! How dare he!

"Yeah...good luck with that." Ling muttered as he walked away.

X.X

"This place is like a wasteland of human remains." Ed commented and I sneezed. They looked at me surprised. I blinked and scrunched my nose up. "Are you sick?"

"No-no-no-no-" I stuck my tongue out. "Blegh. Stupid stutteringness! No-no-" I growled and made gestures with my hand trying to say the sentence.

"No?" Ling suggested, smiling. I clapped my hands together and pointed at him.

"Yes! That's the one! What Ling said!" Ed sweatdropped. "No-no-grr-I'm fine!" I snapped, angry that I couldn't say the sentence. "Someone's probably just talking about me behind my back."

"I can't imagine why anyone would do that." Ling commented. "But I will say that I'm beginning to wonder if there is even a way out."

"If not-" Ed said and clenched his fist determinedly. "-then I'll make us one!"

I snorted. "Good luck with that." I told him and leaned my head back against Ling's chest, closing my eyes. I was tired-did I mention that before? I felt Ling tighten his grip as I slowly fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

_"A love once lost, new loves be gained. A door has closed, another opens. You must make your choice. Three doors-three gates. You must decide soon. But not now, not yet, not for long while." I heard an old female voice say. I blinked and looked around the empty white space._

_"Hello~!" I called in a sing-song voice. "Anybody here!? What do you mean by "You must be decide soon but not for a long while!?" I got an answer-but not really._

_"You must leave-but you can stay. Make the choice and the others will go away."_

_I smiled widely at that but nonetheless was I confused. "I get to stay-wait! What do you mean the others will go away!? Answer me!"_

_"A love once lost, new loves to be gained." _

_"The choice! What are the choices!"_

_"A love once lost, new loves to be gained."_

_"Stop it! Stop talking in riddles and answer me you-you-you jerk!"_

_"A love once lost, new loves to be gained. A door has closed, another opens. You_ must _make your choice." The voice continued and started to fade. "Three doors-three gates. You must decide soon. But not now, not yet, not for a long while." The voice was almost gone. __"A love once lost, new loves to be gained. A door has closed, another opens. You_ must _make your choice." The voice faded and everything turned black as I was engulfed in darkness._

I groaned as I felt myself get dropped on a hard surface. The second my eyes opened my stomach began to grumble. I groaned and grabbed my stomach mumbling, "Food..."

"So...hungry!" I heard a voice next to me-and I mean right next me, groan. I turned my head and saw Ling on my right, Ed my left. "Need something to eat!"

"Well actually...you know..." Ed began and we looked up at him-me nearly forgetting my dream. But unfortunately and fortunately, I have a habit of getting weird dreams and often remembered them.

There was this one time I had a dream that there were two Duncan's, but the second was named Nacnud, and the Tenth Doctor was stuck inside Kiana's hair dryer. And this other time-not to long ago actually, I had a dream about me hiding in a cupboard for two years and their were two zombies patrolling my house. And they had a _human _boss. It was weird, but apparently every two years the people that went to another planet came back. So I jumped out of my hiding place, onto the couch, onto the zombies head- knocking him out- and jumped out the window meeting up with some of my friends and some random people. It was messed up! (AN: True dreams...It was freaky!) Oh, and this other time there was a dream where my band class had to beat zombies by playing instruments! But it didn't affect them so I just took my flute and began to beat them up repeatedly! And turns out...the teachers were the ANTI-Zombies! Wait...way off topic.

Ed sat up and took off his right boot, dumping out the..._red _liquids. "Leather goods are edible! We gotta meal!"

Time skip.

"That should do it!" Ed said and scooped up some of the boot and placing it into a bowl Ed transmuted. He handed it to Ling and did the same to me. I stared at the boot-soup and my picky-ness in food decided to pop up. I fought down the urge to say-

_"No way in hell am I eating that."_

And instead said, "Thanks, Ed." quietly and grabbed the spoon I was going to use. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and hesitantly took up a scoop of the leather-soup.

"You don't have Athletes Foot, do you?" Ling asked Ed sceptically. I nearly dropped my spoon and bowl at what happened next. Ed shoved his foot in Ling's face and pointed at it screaming,

"MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL YOU IDIOT!" I laughed and again was faced with the hard task of eating the food. I don't have a strong stomach when it comes to eating different foods...but I can somehow stomach seeing dead people. What's up with that? Ling and Ed began to eat their food and I still hadn't touched mine. I stared down at the soup and despite my attempts to try and eat it...I just couldn't. I'm...strange like that. Ling noticed and blinked at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I jumped and nearly dropped the bowl, started.

"Y-Yeah, of course! I just, ah..."

"You don't eat a whole bunch of things, do you?" I sweatdropped and looked at Ling nervously, not noticing that Ed was watching the scene curiously.

"Not..really..." Next thing I knew Ling was sitting right in front of me, my bowl in his hand along with the spoon. I blinked and asked,

"What-mff!" Ling shoved the spoon in my mouth and closed my mouth, pushing my chin up with his hand. He then pulled the spoon out.

"There, or will I have to make you swallow?" Ed blinked and turned a light red at the scene that was happening before him. I chewed the leather slowly, giving the smirking Ling a look to show I was not amused. I then swallowed. Ling smiled happily at me said, "There! Now was that so hard!?"

"Yes, _very._" I opened my mouth to say something else but was cut off when Ling decided to yet again, shove a spoon into my mouth. I was glaring at him now and as my good-also-stunted-growth-friend Ricky would put it, the Demon's glare or emo glare. I don't remember his exact words. I chewed and swallowed and glared even more. "Will you stop doing tha-ff!" He did it again. Whether I like him or not, I'm going to kill that Xingese Prince if it's the last thing I do!

...Mentally of course.

What!? Just because I like him doesn't mean I'm going to treat him differently than anyone of my other friends!

...Which might be the reason why I fail at relationships other than friendships. Why am I only realizing this now!?

Ling noticed my zoning out and waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't respond.

"Isabella! Isabella! Hello~!" I ignored him, still thinking. "If you don't eat your Boot-soup, I will eat it for you." My head shot up and stared at him with wide eyes and yanked my bowl out of his hands shouting,

"Oh, _Hell- _" I said Hell like Hail. "-no! My soup! My precious!" I then began to try and imitate Golem. "My precious! My precious! Shut up Golem! No you shut up! My precious!"

Silence...

Then laughter. I blinked at the boys who were sitting next and in front of me- specifically the one in front.

"You...are...so... strange!" Ling exclaimed from laughter. I pounded my fist on my chest twice before giving a piece sign.

"Proud of it! I wouldn't be me if I wasn't!" Though it didn't help the fact that I felt a small twinge of sadness and pain. Ling stopped laughing and opened his dark navy eyes and stared straight into my light brown ones saying seriously,

"No...you really wouldn't. And I'd rather have you as you are right now then have you as someone else." I blinked in confusion and blinked, remembering the creepy old woman's voice.

_"A love once lost, new loves be gained. A door has closed, another opens. You must make your choice. Three doors-three gates. You must decide soon. But not now, not yet, not for long while."_

Those words echoed in my head as I stared at Ling, unaware of the fact that I was gradually slowly moving closer and leaning in.

"Anyone want more soup?" Ed asked, starling me and causing me to jump, as did Ling, causing us to bump our heads together. We groaned and sent a look at Ed who sweatdropped.

X.X

"Man..I'm stuffed!" I exclaimed, ignoring the pain in my ankle. I almost forgot about it and felt no pain. You know how if you get hurt and don't focus on it, you can't really feel anything, that's what I did. I however did remember when Ed brought it up.

"Man..." Ed groaned. "That shoe filled me up..."

"I'm sorry, Ed." Ling said suddenly. "Isabella."

"Why's that?" Ed asked and I turned my head to look at my favorite Asian.

"It's all my fault that you two are here." I felt something grab my hand and I blinked, looking down to see what it was only to see Ling's hand...wrapped around mine. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my face grow hot.

"Is not, dumbass." I told Ling, uncomfortable a little. I'm not...use to hand holding or anything like that. Heck, I'm not even used to hugs from friends or whatever, I always feel awkward- but I try not to show it.

"Besides, this place is nothing compared to what Teacher put Al and I through." Ed said. I laughed little and felt Ling tighten his grip a little on my hand.

"Yeah...Izumi sure is scary ain't she? But I think Cid is just a teddy bear!" Both boys look at me confused. I explained. "Big and scary on the outside, but a softie on the inside!" Pause. "I like bears."

Silence...Ed burst into laughter.

"_You!? _You like _teddy bears_!?" I grew offended.

"Yes I like bears! Specifically fluffy ones! I am a girl and I do have some girly-ish things about me!" I realized what I said a few moments later and clamped my free hand over my mouth. _Shit. _I did _not_ just say that. And me being me, scared of being ditched by her friends because of her strange and hidden personality or something like that, though,

'Great, just my luck! Now they're probably gonna leave me-I mean who wouldn't? Big tough tomboy girl who's usually called Gothic likes _teddy bears._' I groaned. A secret of mine and probably the reason why I don't want my friends going to my house is that...I'm afraid if they see the stuff animals in my room they'd...that they'd leave me. Tell anyone and I'll kill you!

...Mentally of course, but I'll still kill you!

I let out a surprised scream when Ling suddenly tackled me and rubbed his face against mine.

"You are too cute! You never stop!" He exclaimed. I attempted to push Ling off of me.

"Get...off! Ed-Help!" Ed said nothing but sat up and smirked. I glared as Ling continued to rub his face against mine. "You-Jerk!"

"So cute!"

"Thought, We should start to find a way out of here." Ed finally said something and I almost exploded with relief. I was positive my face was red as can be. I then realized something.

"You guys aren't..." I ignored the fact that Ling's face was extremely close to mine as he looked at me confused, eyes closed again. "Le-leaving...me...?"

Ed and Ling were confused, obviously. At least, I'm guessing they were due to the fact that they both had confused faces on.

"Why would we leave you...for liking Teddy bears?" Ling asked, extremely confused. I turned red and stuttered.

Ed blinked, walked over and-

WHACK

I screamed and clutched my head which now currently had a bump on it due to Ed's right fist. "YOW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I demanded, glaring at him, completely forgetting about Ling.

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT!"

"HOW AM I BEING AN IDIOT!?"

"FOR THINKING THAT WE'D DITCH YOU BECAUSE YOU LIKE TEDDY BEARS!" I shut up and stared at him wide eyed. Ed sighed and calmed himself down. "Your our friend! We're not going to ditch or leave you because of something as stupid as that! You're a girl-why wouldn't you like Teddy bears or other stuffed animals!?"

I gaped at him-opening and closing my mouth, trying to figure out what to say. For once in my life...I was speechless.

"I'm not going-We're not going to leave because of something like that, Isabella." Ling told me seriously, opening his eyes- still hugging me. God, stop making it harder for me to say something! They seemed to be waiting for my reaction. "You're gaping like a fish...have you fallen for me?" Ling asked stupidly, smiling widely. My face turned beet red and I attempted to push him off of me, still sitting.

"No-no! You're crazy! You're a crazy-a crazy-" Think, think think! Oh! Penny in the air. "Jerk!" And the penny drops disappointed. Ling laughed and rubbed his face against mine again.

"You're in denial~! So cute~!"

"I-I am not!"

"So."

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"So!" Ling smirked and it took me a minute to realize what happened. Ed was laughing slightly at what was happening. My eyes widened and I glared at the Prince who's face was not even centimeters away from my own. "You-you...jerk!"

"I love you too!" He replied cheerfully. What happened to before!? We never argued like this-okay scratch that we never got the chance too-but still!

"Maybe we should focus on leaving instead of confessing." Ed suggested, light pink.

"Yea-yeah! What Ed said, Ling!" I interrupted. I never felt so flustered in my life! Damn, I'm blaming this on Ling. It's entirely his fault! Ling suddenly stood up, lifting me up-causing me to shout in surprise- and got into a fighting stance-with a bit of trouble. He stared out into the darkness as if he sensed something. "What-what's wrong?"

"There's something out there." He looked out and asked, "Is that-?"

"As I thought." Envy grumbled. "I should've known it be you guys!" My eyes narrowed in fury and even though I tried to contain it- it didn't work.

"Envy!" I growled and attempted to get out of Ling's arms. "Wait till I get down there- you won't know what hit you!"

"Isabella! Calm down!" Ling exclaimed, holding me tightly and close to him so I wouldn't fall.

"Lemme at em'! Lemme at em'!"

"Might want to control your girl, Princy. She might try and hurt somebody."

"It's definitely Envy." Ling said. Almost at once Ed shot up and shouted,

"PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Our heads shot towards him in shock.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO START BEGGING THE ENEMY FOR HELP LIKE THAT!?" Ling demanded.

"IF IT MEANS SURVIVING I'LL BE HIS BEST FRIEND!" Ed shot back. I looked back and forth between the two, not knowing whether to keep quiet or burst out laughing and well- a smile was already beginning to creep onto my face.

"It doesn't matter because there is no exit!" Ency interrupted. My head shot up and stared at him. Ling and Ed stared at Envy- all three of us shocked. "You really gotten us into a fine mess." Envy face-palmed. ha! Palm tree, face-palm!? Get it!? Ha! "I can't believe you got me swallowed with you!"

"You just said swallowed." Ling observed. "So we really are inside Gluttony's stomach!?"

"Well yes and no, see it's a lot more complicated then that." Envy explained. I blinked and asked,

"Isn't he a defective portal of truth or something like that?" I asked. All three heads looked down at me and shrunk down a bit, feeling a little intimidated.

"How'd you know?" Envy asked.

I swallowed. "I know bits and pieces of the future..not mine though! Not my future! I mainly know about the past...and I'm planning on gong home once we get out of here."

"Wait, you mean we _do _get out!?' Ed asked me, eyes wide. I nodded, swallowing.

"Y-Yeah...the transmutation circle thing I drew at Xerxes..." I reached my hand into one of my pockets and pulled out my notebook, handing it to Ed.

"Anyway, you should ask the Fullemetal pips-" Envy changed his sentence at Ed's look and said, "-Alchemist. And the little girl! They should've realized what place this is!

"I did notice something when Gluttony swallowed us." Ed said, thinking. "It was like I had a familiar feeling." I flinched and grabbed my left arm. Ling noticed.

"So you do remember then-I imagine girlie does too, considering her reaction." I flinched again and shivered...remembering the hands that grabbed me...the cold darkness...the white emptiness. The feeling of getting my limbs ripped off of me...it was truly frightening. Possibly the most frightening thing that I went through here yet. Most likely because it was so sudden, I knew basically nothing about what was going on and yet I did know. It was frightening. "This isn't the first time you two've been through this." I flinched again and Ed took a step back. Ling tightened his grip on me and I was grateful for the comfort it gave.

"The portal of Truth!" Ed exclaimed, causing Ling to gasp and look at him. Ed looked at his hands as I clenched my arm and my pants sleeve. "but it wasn't pitch black and filled with blood. It was more like, like an entirely white void!"

"Oh, yeah?" Envy asked. "So that's what the real one looks like."

"The real one?" Ed asked. I whimpered- feeling like a little kid- and tightened my grip. Even the mention of the place scared me...but I knew that I would have to get back to it. I...had to make my choice.

"Gluttony is a failed experiment by our father to create his own portal of Truth."

"He's...a what?' Ed asked, eyes wide.

"Despite how powerful our Father was, he still couldn't create one. And like Girlie said, we're trapped in a defective portal of Truth." Envy explained. "So this place, it's between reality and Truth."

"In between!?" Ed asked, eyes wide and horrified.

"And I can assure you that there's no way out of here! The only option we got here is to sit and wait until our strength run out." That did it. I froze up and looked at Envy with an unreadable expression. I was _not _going to die here. "That's it. All we can do...is wait here and die."

"You're lying Envy! You're lying! Aren't you!?" Ed demanded. Envy said nothing but look down. Ling's eyes opened and went wide.

"So that's really it? We're really going to die here?"

"No..." I whispered. "No!" I shouted, causing everyone to look at me, even Envy. "Ed, look-look through my notebook. The transmutation circle from Xerxes-our way out! By the way, Envy was the one who started the Ishvalan War and killed that child."

"oh, Ishval!" Envy exclaimed with delight. "I couldn't have asked for a better job! You have no idea how _good _that felt!" I froze up and looked at him like he was insane. It was even worse hearing it in person. I just told them that it was Envy so the plot could stay the same but... "I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet!" He laughed. "I mean talk about invigorating! Oh and the best part...the Officer I pretended to be, he was a moderate who would always publicly oppose the operation in Ishval. Oh and get this! The poor boy couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they Court Marshaled him! You know, I don't think I'll ever get over at how easily manipulated humans are." Envy said as Ed walked angrily through the blood and towards him. Envy laughed.

"So you're responsible!" Ed growled. "You were the one who shot and killed that poor innocent child." I was taking shallow breaths now and my side begun to hurt for some unknown reason. "You destroyed my home town...you destroyed the Ishvalan's! You're the one who turned Scar into a murderer!" Envy smirked. "And you...you're the reason Winry's parents were killed!" He screamed. My eyes widened with horror. I...forgot all about that. Winry's parents... "YOu're the one to blame!" Edward screamed and delivered a right hook into Envy's face. "What the hell!? It didn't budge!"

"Okay then." Envy said as he was engulfed with red lightning. "If that's how you want it!"

"Ed! Look out!" I screamed, mentally apologizing to Ling.

"I'm going to show you three something neat before we die! Consider it a party gift!" Envy shouted as he transformed into his terrifying, absolutely hideous, and horrifying form.

"Didn't you noticed his footprints?" Ling asked suddenly. I blinked and looked up at him. "Back when we were all back in the forest." My eyes widened. I did...actually.

"What!?" Ed exclaimed. "No! What's your point!?"

"Let's say...Envy is heavier than he looks." I told him, clinging onto Ling's jacket.

"He might be a bit bigger than he looks." Ling finished. It's official and I'm actually going to agree with my sister, Maryssa, the graphics on Envy are terrible!" Envy stopped transforming into dino-thing of some sort and smashed his feet onto the ground. That caused the blood to turn into waves and Ed and LIng were forced to jump onto some higher ground. "What the hell!?" Ling screamed, struggling to hold onto the ledge. "How is that a Homunculus!? They're supposed to be artificial humans, right!?"

"I think so!" I screamed, clinging onto him for dear life. I'm not-I'm not even going to what Envy looked like...I'm not-I'm going to spare you the horror.

"This isn't good!" Ling exclaimed. Envy laughed as he swung his tail down onto the ground where Ling and I were at. Ling quickly jumped up out of hte way, only to get slammed into a wall. But...not exactly. As Ling was being thrown towards the wall, I ripped myself out of his arms and forced him in front of me, so I took the blow instead. And to be honest, I didn't think that, that would actually work. I let out an ear-splitting scream.

"ISABELLA! LING!" Ed screamed and ended up getting hit by ENvy's tail and thrown far back and into the blood with an loud THUD. Envy laughed and his laugh was...terrifying. I felt blood trailing out of the corner of my mouth as Ling quickly lifted me up and jumped and dodged until we made it over to where Ed was. I couldn't feel my back...or my legs. Well I can, they're just in extreme pain and I felt like I was dying for the umpteenth time.

"ED!" Ling shouted as we-I mean he landed. "Can you make a weapon?"

"You got it! WIth this ocean of blood-" He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A blue light erupting. "There's plenty of iron to work with!"

"Set-set me down!" I coughed out, nudging Ling with my hand. He glared down at me.

"Not a chance! You'll get killed or injured."

"I can't fight if you're carrying me. Besides, I'll only slow you down." His glare intensified.

"I don't give a _damn._" My eyes widened. Ed finally pulled his sword out of the ocean and held it up. I didn't care anymore. I pushed myself out of his arms and landed on the ground with grunt, just as Ed tossed him the sword. I ignored the searing pain in my back and legs. I ignored the fact that my ankle was screaming at me to stop pushing it over the limit. I ignored everything and did exactly what Ed did. Only making something that seemed to resemble a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. Specifically Skull Noise. "Isabella, you idiot!"

"You can insult me after this Ling." I told him, getting into a very Sora-like position. Take that cosplayers! I got a real metal keyblade up for battle! Course...I want to cosplay...just don't have money or materials. Ling finally decided to look at his sword and smiled lightly, commenting,

"You have the tackiest sense of taste."

"Aw, come on! I think my blade looks pretty sharp myself!" Ed said, turning his arm into a blade. Envy laughed. "Can we take him?"

**"I **very** highly doubt it." **Ling and I went in and out of unison. We blinked and looked at each other before smiling and grinning.

"Can you guys flirt later?" Ed asked. I was offended and insulted.

"Oi! Watch it lover boy! I don't flirt! Besides, what about Winry~?" Ed turned red.

"Shut-shut up!"

"Besides Ed, he _is _a giant monster."

I laughed and slung Skull Noise over my shoulder like I do with pretty much anything heavy. "Please. It's like one giant video game only this time...you don't get revived." I grew some mushrooms on my head and Ling patted my back.

"There, there."

"Wait, what's a video game?" Ed asked confused. I gasped and immediately ran over and awkwardly patted his shoulder-nearly hugging him.

"You poor-poor deprived child...you must have been so sad..." Ed blinked and sweatdropped.

"Sure..."

"What about me? I don't know what a video game is either!" I looked at Ling and shrugged, wondering why Envy hasn't bothered to attack us yet.

"You're special."

"Then do I at least get a good luck?" I blinked, walked over, and patted his back.

"Good luck." Ling anime fell into the blood and stood right back up, eyes open and looking slightly annoyed.

"Man, you are oblivious!" I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I meant what I said!"

"Yeah well-don't mean what you said, jerk!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Ed asked confused. I blinked and sweatdropped.

"I have no idea..." Ling's right eye twitched and I pointed it out, laughing slightly.

"Are you alright? You're eye is twitching."

"By good luck, I meant by this." Ling said and gripped my shoulders- careful not to hurt me with the sword- forcefully connecting my lips with his. I froze, unsure of what to do as he worked his lips against mine. My mind suddenly decided to be the slow idiot that it is and be slow. So I could barely process what was happening. I had no clue what to do and I was beginning to lose air. The second Ling pulled away I took a deep breath of air only to have him mash his lips against mine again. I felt my fingers twitch and my brain stopped being so slow now that It got oxygen. I blinked, hesitantly and awkwardly placing a hand on Ling's shoulder, closed my eyes and kissing back.

Ed's face was bright red from the scene before him and I could swear I heard Envy making gagging noises. Ling pulled away and smirked at my flushed face as I got as much oxygen as I could into my lungs.

"G-good-good luck?" It came out more of a question. Ling smirked.

"That's more like it." And then the pain in my side came back. I flinched and grabbed said sides. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah...the pain in my back is gone but...my ribs." I groaned a little. "I think Envy broke a few..." At the sound of his name being mentioned, ENvy jumped up and landed right in front of us, causing us to be lost in the waves of blood. I screamed and spat the blood out of my mouth as my head bobbed up against the surface. Another wave came and ducked my head under as I screamed-causing me to swallow the disgusting liquid. I managed to stand up once the waved were gone in time to see Ed get hit by Envy's tail and fly back a few feet. "EDWARD!" I shouted and barely dodged Envy's foot. Ling ran over to Envy and sliced his underbelly, causing blood to spout out. I quickly jumped out of the way at another one of Envy's stomp attacks. Envy let out a roar and fell to the ground, Ling running away from him. Next thing I knew, Envy had slammed Ling into a wall. He coughed out blood and fell into the ocean of blood. "LING-GAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I was slammed into something hard- hearing a few cracks- and fell down into the blood, my own blood trickling out of my mouth and down my forehead.

"LING! ISABELLA!" I heard Ed shout. I lifted my head up- feeling like rocks were being thrown at it- and saw Ed charge towards Envy. "Alright, Envy! Time to die!" Only to spot stare into a-a human face.

"Help me." It pleaded, tears running down it's face. "Help me, please! I'd rather die! I beg you-please kill me! Please-!" Only to have another head come out of it's mouth. My eyes went wide with horror. The head laughed as the other heads screamed.

"I don't want to die!" A little girl.

"Somebody save us!" A man.

"Help us, please!" A woman.

"Help!" A boy.

The head laughed again and was quickly shut up by Ling stabbing his sword into it's head. Envy growled and tried to swipe Ling off with his hand/paw. Ling was quick and jumped off his back, landing in front of Ed. I groaned and grunted in pain as I sat up. I watched as Ling slung Ed over his shoulder and jumped over and land to where I was sitting. He placed a hand on his back, shouting,

"Come on! Snap out of it, you idiot! Why didn't you attack him!?"

"Of course...those are people." Ed whispered, horrified. "They need out help...they're trapped inside him."

"That's a trick, Ed! He's a monster!" I stared at the "Monster" terrified, horrified, and so much more. Ling quickly grabbed Ed by his shirt collar and growled,

"Listen to me! Those things are Monsters!" I covered my ears at the sound of a baby crying and children screaming. Ed got up and ran at Envy, covering one of his ears.

"Shut up! Stop it! STOP!"

"Brother! Sister!" I froze up ad tears made their way down my face at the sound of the voice. Ed froze as well-stopped running. It can't be her...no. It-It can't be. "Wanna play!?" An image of Nina flashed through my mind-human to chimera. No...NINA!

"Now to get rid of you!" Envy growled, appearing from behind him. Ed gasped and looked behind him, only to get scooped up by Envy. My eyes widened as Ed was slammed into the ground

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I felt useless, I can't even get up and fight! And yet here the two were, risking their lives fighting Envy.

"Al...I'm sorry." I heard Ed whisper. He was soon picked up and being lifted towards ENvy's mouth.

"Open your eyes Ed!" Ling screamed.

"Ed! WAKE UP!" I shouted, tears flowing down my face. "WAKE UP!" I growled and grabbed my side in pain. "ED!"

"ED! NO!" Ling screamed as Envy clamped him mouth shut. Tears flowed freely down my face and I didn't stop him. No...Ed...EDWARD! And at that moment a tooth flew out of Envy's mouth, A leg sticking out it. We all gasped.

"Open up, Envy! You're breath is killing me!" I didn't know what to do. Should I laugh, should I cry, should I sigh in relief? I had no idea. "I think i got a way to get us out of here!" We gasped again-well, I didn't. Ling and Envy did though. "C'mon Envy! Let me out!"

X.X

"There, that-that should work." I muttered, after I was finished tying some cloth around Ed's arm. My Mom was a Nurse, so I know a little bit about medicine.

"Thank you." Ed said, looking down at his arm. I then grabbed a piece of wood and another piece of cloth I was going to use to make a splint for my ankle, seeing how the other one broke.

"Here, I'll do it." Ling said, taking both the wood and the cloth away from me. I blinked in surprise as He lifted my foot and set it on his leg so it would be easier. He then proceeded to make a splint. "Besides, from the look in your eyes, I don't think you have a single idea on how to make one. My eyes widened in shock. After a few moments Ling said, "Here. I'm done." I felt my face heat up a little as I removed my foot from his leg.

"Thanks...Ling."

THUMP CRASH THUMP

We looked up to see Envy, setting down the fragments. "I collected all the fragments that I could find."

"So this stuff, it's all from Xerxes?" Ling asked.

"That's right. Their remains from what seems to be a large mural." Ed answered. "When I saw the picture of the mural up close, I thought it was identical to the picture from the Fifth Laboratory. The one they used to create Philosopher's stones." I placed a hand on my stomach-where my scar was I got from the Slicer brothers. "But it's actually different. The Sun represents the Soul. While the Moon symbolizes the mind. And then there's the Stone Canvas of the mural. This represents the body." He placed a hand on one of the fragments. I blinked, getting-but not getting it.

"Slow down. Try to keep it simple." Ling said just as I said,

"English please."

"Basically, the mural was a summoning circle." He looked at us. "For Human Transmutation."

"I do know that one." Ling said. "Well, I think I do. Is it used to bring back dead people?"

"Not quite, alchemy is based on the rule of Equivalent Exchange." Ed explained. I blinked again. "You can't transmute a lifeform with a soul that no longer exists in this world." I had flashbacks back to when Ed and I were in Reseembool and found out the truth about Human Transmutation. "You can trust me on that one. So, this is where I got the idea to get us out of here." I completely and totally didn't say that the mural was our way out earlier, did I? "I can't transmute the dead, but what would happen if I transmute myself."

"We'd be home free." I answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Everyone looked at me, surprised. "You, Envy, and Ling would all be back in your world-while there's a 50/50 chance that I will be back in mine." Everyone sent me looks of shock and surprise. "I might be able to get back to my side of the gate. I might be able to go home...my family is waiting for me." I said the last part quietly, tears falling down my face. I want to go home, but I don't want to. I want to stay here, but I want to go home. A choice to be made- and I have to make the right one, despite how much it'll hurt me.

"You mean to say that we might not ever see you again?' Ling asked, shocked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." Ed's eyes widened.

"But..."

"It's a choice I have to make and I have to make the right one! Despite how much it hurts me to do it!" I'm not the can't-make-decisions-whatsoever-because-she-fails- at-it person anymore! "An-anyway, if we pass through the real portal of Truth then we'll wind up in out own reality."

"I'll open up the real portal." Ed said after a few silent moments. "You three jump through it."

"What happens if it goes wrong?" Envy asked.

"Then a ricochet happens. It'll rebound and affect the person who preformed it." Ed answered. "In this case, that'll be me."

"I'm not going to act like I know anything about alchemy, but this is all yours." He then turned and looked down at me. I blinked. "And if we don't ever see you again...then..." He gripped my shoulders gently and leaned down, connecting my lips with his. He worked his lips against mine and I stood there-for a second time-shell shocked. I slowly responded and kissed back.

"Hey, Envy!" Ed said loudly as Ling and I broke apart. "I've got something I want to ask you!" Envy blinked and Ed began to draw the circle-using my notebook for help. "The mural at Xerxes, it looked more or less like this. This is the symbol that caught my eye. The symbol for God is written upside down. And beneath it is the two-headed dragon. The alchemic symbol for a complete life form. Which means that it basically translates into- I will strike God and come to Earth, becoming a perfect being."

"Well that's certainly an arrogant concept." Ling observed. A laughed only to clutch my side in pain.

"it's not a big deal to talk about it, but then there's this." Ed got up, clutching his broken arm and walked over to another part of the circle. "This image takes it to another level. The image of a lion swallowing the Sun. Symbolizing the Philosopher Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is made with living humans. Isn't that correct Envy?'

"Yeah, that's right."

"How could a nation as big a Xerxes fall, let alone in a single night. What happened to its citizens? The stone fragments of the mural?You put them here to hide the evidence! You killed them! You sacrificed all of Xerxes! You turned them into a Philosopher's Stone!" Ling and I glanced up at Envy, shocked and surprised. "Who used it!? I want to know who used this to transmute himself! Who slaughtered the population of a whole country!? Who created all of you!? Who's trying to make himself powerful enough to surpass God!? It was your father, wasn't it!? Listen to me Envy, this guy has been using you and the Homunculi to try and recreate the destruction of Xerxes here in Amestris! Hasn't he!?"

"You get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything!" Envy told him, smirking. "You've spent so much time beating around the bush, I was getting tired of waiting for you to ask! You need to pay a tool, right? To open the portal?" Envy open his mouth and stuck out his tongue, revealing his Philosopher's Stone. "This will work." Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Those bodies...they're the citizens of Xerxes, aren't they?"

"At one time. But their minds and bodies crumbled long ago." Envy answered. "All that's left is energy that can be consumed. They don't even remember what they looked like when they were alive. Is that pity? How childish are you? You desperately want to think these as humans because you desperately want to think that your brother still retains his humanity." Ed's eyes widened. "Would you throw a bunch of logs onto a fire because you pity the tree they came from!? These souls can never go back to being human! You have to use logic and manure to determine what a human is. Don't let your emotions decide!"

X.X

"Alright, Ling." He turned to look at him. "This may not work out for me, bu if so-you've got to get out there and warn people about this guy's plans." Ed said. Ling "hm'ed" and placed his hands on his hips saying,

"I'm not that concerned about Amestris, it's not my country." Ed growled.

"Are you serious!?" Ling smiled.

"You've got people waiting for you, don't you? So just make it back out alive." Ed blinked surprised. "And tell them yourself."

I couldn't help it. I ran over and hugged Ed, tears falling. He stumbled a little, wrapping his arms around me.

"Isabella!?" He asked, surprised.

"In case I don't see you or Al, Winry, Panako or anyone again." I told him. "In case I do end up back in my world...Tell them that I won't even forget them. OKay?" My voice cracked.

"Don't worry, I will." Ed said quietly after a few moments. I unwrapped my arms and stood a few feet away from him, smiling sadly. I nodded.

"Thank-thank you." I then turned to Ling and hugged him as well. "I'll miss you...Tell Lan Fawn and Fu that I won't forget them. I'll never forget you, Ed, Al-or anybody else. That's-that's a promise." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't forget you either, Isabella."

I removed myself from and stood up, wiping the tears away with my good arm. Ed blinked a few times before turning and looking at the souls that were on Envy. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "But I need to use you." He then turned back to the circle and held up his hands, ready to clap them. "Get ready!" Ed clapped his hand together and slammed them to the ground. A light erupted and black hand shot out, an eye revealing itself. "Long time no see." He greeted dully.

"Truth." I whispered, tears trying to show themselves once again.

"To bad this isn't what I was planning on opening again." Ed muttered before shouting, "Ling! Jump in it!"

"You better know what you're doing!" Ling shouted, his black bangs blowing into his face. "I'm trusting you!" He then stepped into the circle and started to disappear. The same thing happened to Envy and I. And soon to Ed.

X.X

I appeared in a white room with two gates and Truth. "Now what's this?" Truth or Bob, asked grinning. "You're planning on going home? Good choice." Black hands shot out from the gate behind Truth, grabbing me and pulling me in. I did not scream. "Oh, and by the way...we'll see each other again. Have fun!"

I awoke on something soft. I groaned and grabbed my side, feeling it ache. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing i noticed...nothing was animated. White walls with drawings covering all over them, books put in a corner, and a small dresser with stuff stacked up messily on it. I shot up and grunted, flinching. I quickly looked at my left arm and let out a sigh of relief. Still metal. Then everything-everything I've been through, everything I've done and did hit me all at once. Tears fell down and I let out a scream of anger, shock, relief, regret, sadness, sorrow, happiness, every emotion you could think of mixed into that one scream. I collapsed onto my bed on my side and screamed, grabbing the sheets and clenching my fists. I cried and screamed.

My bedroom door then shot open and people- barely recognizable- stood there, staring at my torn up and bloody, crying and screaming form in shock and relief. Tears welled down their faces as I screamed and cried, but shock and terror made it's way onto their faces at what I looked like.

My dark brown mid-length hair was now above shoulder-length, my clothing torn and bloody, left arm and right leg made of metal and a splint on my left foot. I didn't care about the fact that my family was staring at, I just laid there and cried, screaming.

**This ones 9068 words! Three-two days! Woo! Thuogh I'd never get this done. Just one more chapter people!**


	20. A new adventure begins

**The seguel to this story is on Quotev. Ir is Called, _Another tale of Isabella: The Gate Traveler._**

**A day later**

"And that's my story..." I looked up blankly into the eyes of Mother, Brother, sisters, Father, and step-mother. My family agreed (With some arguements) to get together to hear what happened to me. I told them the truth. I told them my story. I told them of my pain, of my loss, of the death and danger I went through. I told them everything.

**A few days later when I got back to school**

"Where've you been!?" One my friends, Zoe asked. She has messy, curly dirty blonde hair but she died it black, only to have it turn blue. "You've been gone half a year!"

"Somewhere you wouldn't want to be." I answered, solemnly. "The things that happen there...you'd be dead." Zoe stared at me shocked as I walked away silently.

I was barely halfway down the hall when I got stampeded by people and their questions.

"What happened to you!?"

"Why's your arm and leg metal?"

"Is it true that you went over seas?"

"Don't be an idiot! You went to juvie for punching a teacher, right?"

"I see you finally decided to become a robot, Robot-Girl." I glared at the last one. A girl- a little chubby- named Brittney with dark curly hair said. I glared at her a few moments about to make a retort and then remembered everything I went through. The SLicer brother's, the Homunculi, Scar...she was nothing compared to them. I smirked and closed my eyes, stuffing my hands in my pockets relaxed. "Hey! Answer me, Robot-Girl."

"Nah, you're not worth it. You're like an ant compared to all the beasts I had to deal with." I told her, turned around and maneuvered my way out of the crowd. I had a major personality change, if you haven't noticed. I am still me, just a little more...serious. I sighed as I entered the room where the "Fortune Teller" was. We had a 20 minute break in school today, for there was special visitor who claimed she was a Fortune Teller. It was strange, but I never questioned it. I've had my fair share of weirdness and danger in life.

"You're soul is learning." I heard the old croon tell...some random dude. I leaned against the wall, bored, and crossed my arms. My thoughts soon crossed to Ling and my face heat up, heart beat going a bit faster than normal as I pictured his face and imagined his voice. Ling... Sadness pierced through me. Regret, loneliness, pain... I shook my head and grabbed my crutches, standing up and about to make my way out of the room when I heard the croon say, "Wait...you. Yes...I sense your lost soul. Come here dearie, and let me see your palm." My head shot towards the Old croon. I it before, but her voice was hauntingly familiar. Everyone's head shot towards me and I limped my way over to her and her table that she sat at. I hesitantly showed her my right hand, only to have her gently push it away and grab my left one. I blinked, surprised. "Yes...oh you poor, poor child. Been through so much pain." She said as her fingers moved across the metal. "You paid a great price for adventure I see. Been through so much pain, lost so much, gained so much- only to lose it all again." Her voice sounded slightly Southern. She looked up at me, some gray hair falling into her pale face. I swear that I could feel her pale blue eyes stare into my very soul.

_"A love once lost, new loves be gained. A door has closed, another opens. You must make your choice. Three doors-three gates. You must decide soon. But not now, not yet, not for long while." _She said, still looking into my light brown eyes. My eyes widened. No..no wonder...no wonder her voice sounded familiar. It was her who said that back when we were in- When-when Ling, Ed, and I were trapped in Gluttony's stomach. Tears pricked my eyes. "My...you are not done yet, it seems. The Moon, Sun, and stars tell me that." She blinked and placed her free crinkled hand onto my metal one and continued. "You're life of adventure is not finished yet. I'm afraid dear...that a new door has opened. Not as dangerous no, but still a life of adventure tis' will be." She looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss, you're soul still yearns for the love of the one you miss. But do not worry-you may meet again. But you're heart will belong to another. And for that, I am sorry." I stared at her, eyes wide. My nose length bangs fell into my eyes as I gently ripped my hand away.

"Thank you miss. I will think of what you said." I walked out of there calmly and made my way to to the bathrooms. When I got there, I leaned against a wall, and cried my heart out.

**A little over a year and a half later**

I kicked my boots off, slamming them against the door. I then slipped off my gloves and placed them on the dresser where the TV sat, closing the door in the process and revealing a metal and flesh hand.

SCRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH

I blinked and looked down, only to see my fluffy white calico cat Isis, knawing on my metal right foot. I laughed lightly and knelt down, scratching her head gently. SHe let out a hiss (Her strange way of meowing) and purred. Her meow was even more pitiful then October's and Leira's combined. (But then Leira had to decide to hitch a ride under the car and jump off when Mom got to Greendale. Stupid cat)

'I wonder how Ed and Al are doing..." I thought and tears immediately pricked my eyes. I blinked them away. No time to get emotional now.

It didn't take me long to get on my laptop and turn on Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. Don't tell anyone! Few of my friends actually know I watch it. I guess I'm just afraid of what they'll think of me. I don't know.

"Relax Sy, of course we are. It is our campus, right?" I heard and saw Jaden ask. I smiled. I had a bit of a crush on Jaden. And despite the fact that he wouldn't say anything, I couldn't help but say,

"Not really." So imagine my surprise when he turned to Syrus and asked,

"You say something, Sy?" My eyes widened. Jaden quickly shook his head and said, "Never mind. Sounded like a girl anyway. Okay, I had weird experiences in FMAB, but this is just weird!

I took a deep breathe to calm myself and looked at the screen. I looked at Jaden and asked, "Can you hear me?"

Jaden blinked and looked around before whispering, "Yeah." He looked around again only to have two Obelisks approach him and Syrus. I blinked...and that was when everything turned black.

X.X

I awoke in a familiar, nothing but white surrounding me, place. In fact, the only difference was that there was a third was blue with big yellow swirls, growing and shrinking into smaller red swirls. I felt strangely compelled to walk through it,. But I stopped myself, knowing that I'd have to pay a price, and I don't mean wallet money.

Silence...that's all I could hear.

"Truth." I said in a loud voice. Laughter broke out.

"Isabella! Glad to see you too!" I frowned.

"Wh-what do you want now? What's-what's-what's the price?" I mentally slapped myself for doing my strange stuttering thing. Truth waved his left hand- my hand- and says,

"A limb for each world you go to. Meaning, I already took your payment when you first appeared here." I flinched at the memory and my eyes quickly widened.

"You knew I'd come back here!? Oh, now that's just cheating!" I unconsciously quoted the tenth Doctor. I use "Oh, now that's just cheating" line a lot. Became quite a habit.

"Not really." He deadpanned. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks. Way to make me feel better."

"Your welcome. Now leave before I feel ungenerous and take your other arm."

"And how do you suspect I do that?" I asked, sarcasm rolling off.

"Walk through the third gate." I glanced up at said gate and looked at it suspiciously. "Oh, and you might need this." I glanced back at him only to see the one thing I'd suspect I'd need most. A deck. And not just any deck...a Yu-Gi-Oh deck. Yeah, you heard me. I walked forward and took the deck, looking through it.

Dark Magician

Hyozanru

Monster Reborn

Kuriboh

Glow Moss

Elemental Hero Neos Alius

Card Ejector

Spell Binding Circle

My eyes widened with each and every card.

Beaver Warrior

Elemental Hero CLayman

Hero's Medal

I stopped a quarter way through and exclaimed, "My deck! I thought I left it at Dad's house-how'd you get it!?" I demanded.

"I have my ways. Now hurry and leave. I think your friend is confused. He might think he's schizophrenic!" He laughed and I screamed as the third gate sprang open and black hands fly out of it and wrap themselves around me, dragging me in. I struggled and continued to scream. I kept a firm grip on my deck, even as I slowly black out as the gate doors closed, me on the other side.

_**"And thus...another adventure of mine begins."**_


End file.
